Reaper
by ZoeOz
Summary: Cuando Hinata regresó a la vida, jamás se imaginó el precio que debería pagar. Ahora era una Reaper, una enviada de la mismísima Muerte, cuyo trabajo consistía en ayudar a las almas de los difuntos a pasar al Otro Lado. El problema llega cuando aparece Naruto, un muchacho que no está ni vivo ni muerto y cuyos ojos azules vuelven loca a Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

**REAPER**

 **Capítulo 1: El nuevo alumno**

Hinata Hyuuga observó su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en la puerta de su armario ropero. Nada era diferente al día anterior, se dijo, tratando de convencerse a sí misma una vez más. Se levantó el jersey y la camisa de su uniforme escolar y observó la marca de un enorme zarpazo en su costado. No le dolía y sabía que pronto desaparecería.

Sin embargo, suspiró al pensar que, si volvía a toparse con un hombre lobo durante el verano, la operación bikini iba a ser más compleja de lo que habría podido imaginar. Y es que no puedes ir por la playa como si nada cuando tu cuerpo está plagado de cicatrices. ¿Cómo le explicas a la gente lo ocurrido?

"No es nada, ¿recuerdas que hace un par de noches fue luna llena? Pues resulta que me peleé con una manada de hombres lobo que habían perdido por completo el control".

No, no podía decir aquello y quedarse tan tranquila. Incluso Sasuke, su mejor amigo, comenzaría a hiperventilar al escuchar aquella historia, y eso que él ya estaba acostumbrado a verla hecha un asco después de algún encuentro con Entes Sobrenaturales.

-Nee-chan, mamá dice que si no te apuras tendrás que irte sin desayunar –la voz de Hanabi, la hermana pequeña de Hinata, sonó al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación.

La ojiperla mayor dio un respingo y se recolocó la ropa al instante, justo cuando se abría la puerta y la cabeza de Hanabi se asomaba con curiosidad.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó- Estás guapa, nee-chan, deja de mirarte al espejo… ¡o me comeré tu parte! –y acto seguido se marchó corriendo y riendo.

Hinata suspiró, aunque una sonrisa se esbozaba en sus labios. Adoraba estar viva y tener todavía una vida normal. Medianamente normal, si excluimos el tema de los Entes.

Sasuke Uchiha esperaba de brazos cruzados en la estación de tren, mirando a su alrededor en busca de su amiga de ojos perlados. Llegaba tarde. Y le iba hacer a él llegar tarde también, como no espabilara.

El último tren que no le haría llegar tarde a clase estaba a punto de entrar en la estación. Sasuke chistó entre dientes y soltó un profundo suspiro. Lo último que sabía de su amiga era lo que le había dicho por teléfono la tarde anterior:

- _¿Has oído eso?_

-¿Oír? ¿El qué?

- _Un aullido._

-Será… ¿un perro?

- _No, Sasuke. Eso no era un perro. Perdona, tengo que colgar. Hay algo que debo comprobar._

 _Joder, ¿no había nadie más que pudiera ir a comprobar el aullido?_ , Sasuke arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño al rememorar aquella conversación.

El tema de espíritus y monstruos nunca le había interesado, era algo que prefería no tocar. "Si ignoras a las criaturas de las sombras, ellas te ignorarán", le gustaba seguir aquella filosofía y eso había tratado de hacer durante toda su vida.

Hasta que un día encontró a su mejor amiga inmovilizando a una mujer contra un árbol con dos katanas para a continuación clavarle una estaca en el corazón al más puro estilo Buffy Cazavampiros.

Nunca había acabado de entender cuál era su misión como Reaper. Era una especie de exorcista-cazadora de monstruos. No tenía demasiado sentido, pero había decidido darle su apoyo en todo lo que pudiera. Primeramente, porque ella era su mejor amiga y creía que debía estar a su lado, aunque fuera ante las puertas del mismísimo Infierno, y segundo, porque ya no era capaz de ignorar que el mundo era mucho más grande de lo que habría querido y prefería aceptar la aberrante verdad antes que volverse loco por completo.

Tal vez se había vuelto loco al aceptar la verdad. Solía decirse eso de vez en cuando. Y es que nada parecía tener sentido cuando se trataba de la segunda vida de Hinata Hyuuga.

 _Ah, hablando de la reina de Roma…_ Sasuke alzó la vista al escuchar a Hinata disculparse a gritos desde lejos.

Entraron juntos en el tren por los pelos. Hinata se dedicó a serenarse durante los primeros cinco minutos. Había corrido tanto que sentía sus gemelos quejarse. _Y eso que el día acaba de empezar…_ se lamentó. Para colmo, todavía sentía parte del cansancio de la misión de la noche anterior.

-¿Cómo fue ayer? –preguntó Sasuke, lamentándose al momento por haber preguntado. Una parte de él lo abofeteó mentalmente a base de bien, por intentar salirsede nuevo de la burbuja de ignorancia respecto al mundo sobrenatural, sin embargo, otra parte le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, pues era, después de todo, el mejor amigo de Hinata y la única persona que conocía su secreto.

La ojiperla le miró y sonrió levemente. Últimamente había tenido muchos problemas con hombres lobo… y la noche anterior no fue una excepción. Por más años que hubieran pasado desde que renaciera como Reaper, se sentía exhausta con tanto "trabajo extra".

-Bueno… no era un perro –respondió en un susurro.

Sasuke hizo una mueca y vaciló antes de preguntar:

-¿Estás bien?

-Luego te lo enseño –respondió ella tras una pausa.

Llegaron a clase dos minutos antes de que lo hiciera el profesor. Suspiraron aliviados al sentarse cada uno en su respectivo pupitre (Hinata se sentaba delante de Sasuke) sin tener que soportar la mirada inquisidora de ningún profesor enfurruñado.

Hinata se volvió al cabo para ver a su amigo, que estaba sacando el libro de la primera clase.

-¿Terminaste los deberes de matemáticas? –preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Tú no? –respondió el Uchiha, asombrado.

-Sí –rio-. Aunque el tercer ejercicio me dio mucha guerra.

Sasuke, por un instante, creyó que su amiga le estaba hablando en código, explicándole de ese modo su aventura nocturna con el mundo sobrenatural. Entonces recordó el susodicho ejercicio de matemáticas y supo que hablaba literalmente de eso mismo; él también se había quedado atascado un buen rato con aquella operación.

Poco más pudieron hablar, pues la puerta de clase se abrió y el profesor Kakashi entró con el libro y una carpeta llena de papeles. Pidió silencio a la clase y ésta se serenó rápidamente.

-Buenos días –saludó tras aclararse la voz-. Antes de empezar, quiero presentaros al que será vuestro nuevo compañero –se dirigió a la puerta antes de decir-: Ya puedes pasar.

Al momento, la puerta volvió a abrirse y un muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos azules entró con las manos en los bolsillos y su bolsa echada al hombro. Se colocó junto a la mesa del profesor y miró a los alumnos.

-Me llamo Naruto Namikaze, encantado. Espero que nos llevemos bien –se presentó.

Su voz sonaba distraída y en sus ojos se podía ver claramente que no estaba mucho por el tema. Parecía que estuviera buscando a alguien.

-¿Ocurre algo, Namikaze? –preguntó Kakashi al notar esto.

Naruto estaba a punto de responder que no cuando dio con su objetivo. Alzó el brazo y señaló a un muchacho de cabello y mirada oscuros y, como si estuvieran a un campo de fútbol de distancia, exclamó:

-¡Teme, te he encontrado!

Hinata dio bote en su silla del susto y las manos le temblaron levemente. ¿La estaba señalando a ella?

Enseguida descartó aquella idea al oír tras ella a Sasuke resoplar avergonzado.

-Pedazo de Usuratonkachi, ¿no podías gritar un poco más? –protestó sarcásticamente- Creo que en Conserjería no se han enterado de que estás aquí…

Naruto avanzó emocionado hasta el pupitre del Uchiha, haciendo caso omiso de la presencia del profesor y del resto de la clase, que observaban la escena estupefactos.

-¡Menudo ceño tan fruncido! –rio el rubio- Pareces un viejo cascarrabias. ¿Por qué no te alegras de que esté aquí? ¡Han pasado siglos!

Sasuke chistó entre dientes y contuvo su puño, que clamaba por estamparse en el rostro de Namikaze.

-Estamos en clase, Usuratonkachi –le informó con sequedad (Hinata percibió un atisbo de vergüenza en la voz de su amigo)-. Compórtate, por amor de Dios…

Naruto se quedó congelado y observó a su alrededor con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bueno, ya que habéis terminado con el reencuentro –comenzó Kakashi-, será cuestión de comenzar ahora con la clase. Si le parece bien, Namikaze.

-S-sí, claro… -asintió el rubio, rojo como un tomate.

El profesor lo envió al pupitre que había libre en la última fila, junto a la ventana y dio por finalizada la presentación del nuevo alumno para pasar a una nada emocionante clase de matemáticas.

Cuando al fin llegó el receso, Naruto se acercó saltando a Sasuke. Podía leerse la emoción de encontrarse con el Uchiha en su rostro.

-No puedes evitar dar la nota, ¿verdad? –fue lo primero que Sasuke dijo nada más tenerlo a su lado.

-¡Sabes que no! –rio Naruto con franqueza.

Sasuke resopló hastiado, pero Hinata se volvió a tiempo para verle esbozar una sonrisa. Decantó el rostro con curiosidad y, aunque no se le daba especialmente bien hablar en presencia de desconocidos, preguntó:

-¿De qué os conocéis?

Ambos clavaron la vista al momento en la ojiperla. Sasuke asombrado de que hubiera hablado en presencia de un desconocido, Naruto por curiosidad.

La profundidad de los ojos azulísimos de Naruto hizo que Hinata desviara la vista al momento, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. _Son como ventanas al cielo infinito_ , pensó, y al instante el rubor aumentó.

-De niños éramos vecinos y nos hicimos amigos –explicó Sasuke-, luego yo me mudé y perdimos el contacto. Lo que me recuerda… -se volvió hacia Naruto con las cejas alzadas- ¿Cómo me has encontrado, maldito acosador?

Naruto volvió a reír. Hinata sonrió sin proponérselo al oír la risa.

-Te juro que ha sido pura casualidad –respondió el rubio con sinceridad.

-Hmp, ya, claro…

-¡Lo digo en serio!

Hinata rio ante la escena, divertida. Ambos muchachos la miraron y al notarlo, la joven Reaper volvió a sonrojarse.

-Eh… parecéis tan unidos… -se excusó con timidez, su voz casi inaudible.

Naruto sonrió de nuevo y Sasuke se rascó la nuca, un poco avergonzado por la exagerada energía que demostraba su viejo amigo.

-Soy Naruto –dijo de pronto el rubio, saludando oficialmente a Hinata. La ojiperla sintió sus labios temblar al sentir los ojos azules del muchacho clavados en los suyos-. ¿Eres la novia de Sasuke?

La palidez regresó rápidamente al rostro de Hinata, a continuación volvió a sonrojarse de sobremanera y le costó horrores articular una respuesta.

-No digas tonterías –resopló Sasuke-, sólo somos amigos.

Naruto parecía un poco decepcionado.

-¿En serio? –miró a Hinata.

La Hyuuga asintió un centenar de veces, su cara roja como un tomate.

-Ah, sí… -de pronto, el Uchiha recordó algo y miró con fijeza a Hinata- ¿Qué hay de lo que me has dicho antes en el tren?

-Bueno… si estás ocupado, podemos dejarlo para otro momento. No es nada del otro mundo.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, preguntándose si aquello último era alguna clase de chiste con doble sentido.

-Oh, ¿de veras?

Hinata asintió y se levantó de su silla.

-Voy a la azotea a llamar a Sakura –informó-. Es raro que no haya venido.

Sasuke asintió.

-Tal vez esté resfriada. O puede que le haya dado un ataque de alergia. La primavera es tan traicionera para Sakura…

Hinata hizo una mueca, preocupada, y salió de clase con su móvil en la mano.

-Oye, ¿quién es Sakura? –escuchó Hinata a Naruto decir.

Sakura Haruno era amiga de Hinata y Sasuke desde el primer año de secundaria. Inicialmente, se había llevado a matar con Hinata debido a la cercanía de la ojiperla con el Uchiha, y es que Sakura estaba enamoradísima de Sasuke y sentía unos celos impresionantes por la Hyuuga.

Sin embargo, pronto comprendió que Hinata sólo veía a Sasuke como un amigo y que incluso podía ayudarla a conquistar al Uchiha. La gran amistad que actualmente las unía fue formándose tiempo después.

- _…Llamada perdida al…_

Hinata suspiró. Era la doceava vez que le saltaba el contestador. ¿Tan mal se encontraba Sakura que no podía ni atender al teléfono?

-Después de clase iré a visitarla –decidió, separándose de la valla que había en los extremos de la azotea y regresando al interior del instituto.

Ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa al toparse nuevamente con los ojos azules de Naruto nada más abrir la puerta. Dios varios pasos hacia atrás, avergonzada.

-Vaya, ¿tan mal está la chica? –preguntó Naruto, malinterpretando por completo la reacción de Hinata.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene Sakura? –preguntó Sasuke, su rostro preocupado apareció junto a Naruto al momento.

De haber podido aclarar algo con Sakura, Hinata habría sonreído conmovida por la reacción de su amigo. No obstante, en aquella ocasión no pudo hacer otra cosa más que suspirar.

-No contesta al móvil. Esta tarde iré a visitarla.

-Te acompaño –asintió Sasuke.

-Eh… Entonces lo de salir por ahí mejor lo dejamos para otro día, ¿no? –preguntó Naruto, sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

Sasuke asintió.

-Lo siento.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y sonrió de lado.

-Qué le vamos a hacer. Lo primero es lo primero.

Llegado a aquel punto, ambos muchachos dieron un bote, sorprendidos, al escuchar a Hinata ahogar una exclamación. Al volverse para mirarla, la vieron con los ojos muy abiertos, clavados en el pecho del rubio. Su cuerpo temblaba y su cabeza no sabía qué pensar.

 _¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde está su Reloj Vital?_ Hinata no podía dejar de gritar aquello en su interior. Y es que, a sus ojos de Reaper, Naruto Namikaze no poseía vida alguna.


	2. Chapter 2

**REAPER**

 **Capítulo 2: A la Muerte y al Amor les importa todo una mierda**

 _Ni siquiera a un vampiro le desaparece su Reloj Vital_ , recordó Hinata. Su cabeza era un hervidero de ideas, trabajaba a toda velocidad, en busca de alguna respuesta lógica a lo que veían sus ojos. O, mejor dicho, a lo que no podían ver.

El Reloj Vital señalaba cuánto tiempo de vida le quedaba a un ser vivo, independientemente de si era humano, un Ente, un animal… Los Reapers, al igual que la propia Muerte, podían verlo y así realizar con mayor eficiencia su misión (cuando sabes cuánto tiempo le queda a alguien, puedes vigilarlo más de cerca y prepararte para ayudarle a pasar al Otro Lado). A Hinata siempre le había parecido algo demasiado triste y no le gustaba fijarse demasiado en los Relojes de sus más allegados. Pese a todo, al convertirse en Reaper se había visto incapaz de no comprobar los de su familia y el de Sasuke.

-Hinata… ¿estás bien? –Sasuke sabía que la reacción de la chica estaba relacionada con el tema Reaper, y maldijo para sus adentros al comprender que, tal vez, Naruto podía estar en serios aprietos.

Desvió la mirada hacia Naruto, que trataba de descubrir qué diantres estaba mirando Hinata.

-¡¿Qué tengo?! –protestó. La idea de tener una araña o algo por el estilo encima le ponía los pelos de punta.

-Eh… -Hinata trató de serenarse y hablar. Inspiró profundamente- ¿Te… encuentras bien?

Naruto alzó las cejas sin comprender.

-Pues sí –respondió, confuso-. ¿Tengo mala cara?

Hinata no supo qué responder. Miró a Sasuke, buscando desesperadamente algo de ayuda.

-Re-resulta que… -Sasuke trató de salvar a su amiga soltando lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza-. Hinata es muy sensible y puede notar cuándo alguien va a enfermar… O algo por el estilo… ¿no, Hina?

La aludida asintió lentamente, incrédula ante la excusa de su amigo. La mirada que le devolvió Sasuke al ver la expresión de la chica decía claramente "invéntate tú otra cosa, si no te gusta". Increíble, Sasuke era capaz de utilizar su sarcasmo incluso en aquel momento.

-¿De veras? –preguntó Naruto, entre preocupado y muerto de curiosidad- Eres… ¡como una exorcista! O algo así…

A Hinata casi se le sale el corazón del pecho al oír aquello de exorcista. Sasuke alguna vez había comentado que lo que hacía se parecía a eso y le preocupaba que alguien más pudiera relacionarla con aquel concepto.

-Bu-bueno… -dijo al fin, tragando con dificultad- Supongo que es algo así…

-Y… ¿me va a pasar algo? –Naruto sintió un escalofrío al decir aquello en voz alta.

No estaba segura de qué decir. ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Tal vez? ¿Cómo podía estar siquiera allí, ante ella, hablando como si tal cosa? No tenía Reloj Vital, técnicamente no estaba ni vivo ni muerto. Simplemente, no estaba.

Hinata se frotó los ojos, preguntándose si estaría demasiado cansada y las habilidades de Reaper se habrían resentido debido a ello.

Comprobó con temor el pecho de Sasuke y no pudo más que temblar al comprobar que el Reloj Vital de su amigo seguía allí, como siempre. Volvió entonces a comprobar el pecho de Naruto.

Nada.

Aquello no tenía ningún sentido.

-Vale, me está dando canguelo –admitió Naruto-. ¿Esto es una venganza de parte de Sasuke por dar la nota antes?

Hinata reaccionó y miró al rubio a la cara. Por algún extraño motivo, sus labios esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa al hacerlo. Se sentía extrañamente bien al mirarle. Y aquello no hacía más que empeorar la situación.

-Vale, no puedo mentir más –las palabras salieron solas de su boca. Sasuke abrió los ojos como plato y casi se le desencaja la mandíbula al escuchar aquello-. Tienes razón, Namikaze-kun. Nos has pillado –desvió la vista un instante hacia el Uchiha-. Lo siento, Sasuke. Sabes que no soy buena mentirosa.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y esbozó una mueca.

-Hmp, pues vaya –respondió, fingiendo decepción-. Sí que ha durado poco la broma.

Naruto infló los mofletes y miró a su amigo.

-Estúpido Teme, casi me da un infarto –protestó-. No juegues con esos temas.

-Sí, sí. Lo siento.

Hinata no alcanzó a leer entre líneas, pero habría jurado que había algo que se le escapaba en aquella última conversación entre los dos muchachos.

-Cambiando de tema –dijo el rubio de pronto, volviendo a clavar sus ojos en Hinata y haciendo que ésta se sonrojara-. Puedes llamarme Naruto. Eres amiga de Sasuke, y yo también. Eso nos convierte en amigos, ¿verdad?

Hinata rio.

-Supongo… Naruto-kun.

-La próxima vez que veas algo impactante, intenta disimular un poco –protestó Sasuke.

Había aprovechado que Naruto estaba en el baño para comentar la reacción de Hinata momentos antes en la azotea.

Hinata bajó la vista y suspiró.

-Es que… Naruto-kun…

-Basta, no me lo digas –pidió Sasuke.

Hinata alzó la vista y se topó con los preocupados ojos oscuros de su mejor amigo.

-Prefiero no saberlo… Es una carga demasiado pesada y no me veo capaz de sobrellevarla tratándose de Naruto.

-Claro… Perdona… Naruto-kun es alguien importante para ti, ¿verdad?

Hinata comprendía que Sasuke no quisiera escuchar lo que ella sabía. Ni siquiera ella estaba segura de lo que significaba que alguien no tuviera un Reloj Vital. Necesitaba estudiar aquel caso y para eso debía documentarse a base de bien.

Todo cuanto sabía de Entes Sobrenaturales era lo que había descubierto leyendo centenares de libros viendo series y películas que tocaran aquel género (incluso documentales históricos que trataran de temas sobrenaturales) y, finalmente, comprobando varias teorías a base de encuentros con Entes. Había estado a punto de morir en varias ocasiones por aquellos encuentros.

O lo habría estado de haber podido morir.

Hinata cerró los ojos al recordar por enésima vez su encuentro con la Muerte a los doce años.

-AHORA ME SIRVES A MÍ –la voz de la Muerte era profunda y grave, como el eco que produce la lápida de una vieja tumba al abrirse-. LA ILUSIÓN DEL ENVEJECIMIENTO SEGUIRÁ PRESENTE, MAS NO MORIRÁS HASTA QUE YO LO ESTIME OPORTUNO.

Ojalá le hubiera hablado un poco más de los peligros que se encontraría por el camino. Pero no, la Muerte había estimado que Hinata sería suficientemente capaz de descubrirlo todo por su cuenta. Y, en caso de no serlo, podía terminar con aquella segunda vida rápidamente y buscarse otro que ocupara su lugar.

Hinata resopló al pensar en aquello. No saber nada más que un puñado de detalles la había metido en más de un problema.

-¿A qué vienen esta aura tan triste? –preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa.

Hinata dio un bote en su silla. Había estado en babia demasiado rato y la voz del rubio la pilló desprevenida. _Te irá bien así si lo que aparece es un Ente la próxima vez…_ se reprochó a sí misma antes de volverse para ver al muchacho.

De nuevo, su rostro le transmitió una paz y bienestar extraño. No pudo evitar sonreír.

-Sólo pensaba en Sakura –mintió. Sintió una punzada al hacerlo, pero trató de ignorarla-. Espero que no tenga nada grave…

Naruto tomó prestada la silla del pupitre que había junto al de Hinata y se sentó a su lado, sin borrar en ningún momento su sonrisa.

-Ya verás como no es nada. Seguro que está durmiendo y tiene el móvil en silencio –prometió.

Hinata se sonrojó avergonzada al notar que su corazón se aceleraba, y no precisamente por pensar en su amiga. Naruto estaba tan cerca de ella que se tocaban brazo con brazo.

Y Sasuke no pasó por alto aquel detalle. Primero sonrió enternecido. Un instante después frunció el ceño: aquello no podía salir bien de ningún modo, podía destruir la vida de ambos.

 _El secreto de Hinata podría matar a Naruto_ , razonó, observando en silencio a sus dos amigos, _y, sea lo que sea que le esté pasando a Naruto, puede afectar a la misión de Hinata._

Suspiró al comprender que, una vez más, estaba dejando de lado su filosofía de no meterse en temas Sobrenaturales. Pero estaba decidido: no podía permitir que aquello que estaba viendo en los ojos de su amiga fuera a más. La conocía y sabía que cosas como enamorarse y declararse a alguien eran impensables para ella, primero por su enorme timidez, segundo, porque tenía muy presente la misión.

Pero al amor solía importarle muy poco la situación y solía presentarse cuando menos debía. Y era consciente de que su amiga era hermosa y una buena chica, no sería tan descabellado que Naruto llegara a interesarse por ella… ¿no?

Sasuke volvió a suspirar, esta vez con mayor pesadumbre. _Tengo que dejar de leer todas esas novelas románticas que Sakura me encasqueta siempre en la mochila_ , se dijo, recordando la manía que tenía su amiga de engatusarlo para que leyera todas aquellas historias de amores imposibles que tanto adoraba ella.

-¿Estás bien, Sasuke? –preguntó Hinata.

La voz de su amiga lo sacó de sus pensamientos un instante, suficiente como para asentir y volver a observarla a ella y al rubio.

 _Definitivamente, alguien tiene que hacer algo con estos dos…_

Las clases habían terminado aquel día y Hinata estaba recogiendo sus cosas a toda prisa. Quería ir a visitar a Sakura tan pronto como pudiera.

[ _Voy a pasarme por tu casa en un rato. ¿Cómo te encuentras?_ ] Le escribió por WhatsApp mientras se dirigía junto a Sasuke y Naruto a la salida del instituto.

No había pasado ni un minuto cuando Sakura apareció en línea y respondió: [ _Tengo gripe, no vengas. No quiero contagiarte_ ].

Hinata detuvo sus pasos e hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué debería hacer? –murmuró.

-Cómprale algo rico y ve a verla –la voz de Naruto sonó a su lado y ella no pudo evitar dar un respingo. Estaban muy cerca y, de nuevo, el corazón de la chica latía más deprisa de lo normal-. Yo haría eso si se tratara del Teme este –añadió, señalando a Sasuke.

-Genial –dijo el Uchiha con sarcasmo-. Ahora sé que si algún día estoy enfermo y quiero descansar, tendré que contratar a un matón para que no teje entrar a mi casa.

Naruto rio.

-Sabes que entraría de todos modos.

-Lo triste es que sí…

Hinata rió. Realmente estaban muy unidos aquel par, y eso que llevaban años sin verse.

Naruto la observó y, ensanchando su sonrisa, pasó un brazo por los hombros de la chica y otro por los de Sasuke.

-¡Decidido! –exclamó alegremente- Vamos los tres a ver a Sakura. Cuantos más seamos, más divertido será, y seguro que así se recupera el doble de rápido.

La cara de Hinata estaba tan roja que parecía que tuviera fiebre. Se quedó sin habla.

Sasuke se deshizo del brazo de Naruto y lo apartó de Hinata rápidamente.

-¿Qué te crees que haces, Usuratonkachi?

Naruto lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Abrazo a mis amigos?

-Tiene un pase que me hagas estas tonterías a mí, pero a Hina la acabas de conocer. ¿Sabes lo que son las distancias?

Naruto observó a Hinata. Ella sintió que su corazón se calmaba lentamente al cruzar la mirada con aquellos ojos tan azules del rubio.

-¿Por qué te pones así? –protestó Naruto, acercándose a ellos. Sasuke dio un paso atrás- Has dicho que no erais novios, ¿no puedo abrazar a una amiga?

Sasuke quiso mandarlo todo al traste y dejar que aquel par se las arreglara por su cuenta. Pero sabía que nada bueno podía salir de todo aquello. Inspiró profundamente antes de soltar alguna tontería. Es decir, alguna tontería que interfiriera con las tonterías que estaba diciendo en aquel momento.

-¡La acabas de conocer, por amor de Dios! No puedes ir abrazando a la gente porque sí el primer día.

-Pero somos amigos… -insistió Naruto.

Sasuke volvió a inspirar con fuerza. Naruto hacía amigos hasta debajo de las piedras. Y se encariñaba enseguida con la gente, siempre había sido así. Al parecer, aquello no había cambiado en absoluto. Iba a ser imposible razonar con él…

-A no ser… -continuó Naruto, desviando la vista de nuevo hacia los ojos perlados de la chica- Que tengas novio y la haya cagado muchísimo…

Por imposible que pareciera, el rostro de Hinata enrojeció todavía más. ¿A qué venía aquella suposición? Si tuviera novio, ¿no estaría con él en aquel instante? Eso era típico en las parejas, ¿no? Pasar todo el tiempo juntos que pudieran… ¿no? ¿Cómo se le había podido pasar algo semejante por la cabeza?

-Eh… bueno, no es eso –balbució, muerta de vergüenza.

-¡Hy…Hyuuga-san! –una voz interrumpió aquella conversación.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos y buscó a quien la llamaba, aunque antes de situarlo a unos pocos metros de ellos ya sabía de quién se trataba.

-Inuzuka-kun… -masculló, tragando con dificultad.

Sasuke y Naruto observaron también con curiosidad a Kiba Inuzuka. El muchacho estaba en su mismo curso, aunque no estaban en la misma clase y sólo coincidían en gimnasia. Para sorpresa de ambos, iba vestido con ropa de calle en lugar de con el uniforme, como si acabara de llegar al instituto tras un día entero de novillos.

Hinata, nada sorprendida con aquel último detalle, se deshizo de la especie de presa que Sasuke había hecho a su alrededor al apartarla de Naruto y dio unos pasos hacia Kiba. Éste también se acercó unos pasos, con un temor que ni Sasuke ni Naruto alcanzaron a comprender. Hinata sí que entendía a qué se debía la duda en sus pasos y el miedo y preocupación en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo… cómo estás de…? Ya sabes… -inquirió Kiba.

Sasuke miró de arriba abajo al muchacho, extrañado. Habían jugado juntos a futbol en muchas ocasiones y le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo había ocurrido. Kiba no era precisamente el típico chico tímido y silencioso.

-Bien, no te preocupes –respondió Hinata.

Se volvió un momento para ver a Naruto y Sasuke.

-Perdonad… tengo que hablar con Inuzuka-kun un momento… -vaciló antes de añadir- ¿Podéis… ir primero a casa de Sakura? Os alcanzo en un rato.

Naruto estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Sasuke le dio un pisotón y asintió. Hinata conocía demasiado bien la mirada que el Uchiha le estaba lanzando: "Luego hablaremos del tema". Era curioso, Hinata sabía que Sasuke aborrecía los temas Sobrenaturales y, aun así, seguía tratando de ayudarla a sobrellevar aquella carga hablando con ella de sus misiones de Reaper.

Sonrió, dándole las gracias, y se volvió a ver a Kiba. Tomó su mano y tiró de él hacia la parte trasera del instituto. Allí podrían hablar tranquilamente. Aunque Hinata ya se hacía una idea de lo que Kiba iba a decirle…


	3. Chapter 3

**REAPER**

 **Capítulo 3: Los Entes también sienten**

-¡Lo siento muchísimo! –exclamó Kiba, nada más comprobar que no hubiera nadie cerca- Te… te juro que no era mi intención… Yo… Joder, lo siento mucho, Hyuuga-san.

Hinata sonrió apenada y tomó las manos de Kiba entre las suyas con cuidado. Él se removió y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, temiendo poder lastimar a la joven Reaper de algún modo. Ella suspiró, pero se quedó donde estaba; podía comprender la reacción de Kiba.

-No pasa nada –aseguró ella-. Estoy bien, de verdad.

Pero Kiba era incapaz de creerla.

-¡No, joder! –exclamó, al borde del llanto- Te hice algo terrible. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo es posible siquiera que hayas venido a clase hoy?

Hinata se levantó parte del jersey y la camisa del uniforme, del mismo modo que había hecho aquella mañana ante el espejo del armario en su habitación. Le mostró la cicatriz del zarpazo que cruzaba la mitad de su cintura y que apenas se percibía ya.

Kiba cerró los ojos, no porque Hinata se hubiera levantado la camisa, sino porque no quería ver lo que le había hecho la noche anterior. Abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir la mano de la muchacha colocarse sobre su mejilla cuidadosamente. Estaba tan asustado y avergonzado que no fue capaz de volver a apartarse. Y no lograba comprender la calidez que desprendían la palma de su mano y los ojos color perla de la muchacha.

-Inuzuka-kun –habló ella en un susurro-, dame tu mano.

El muchacho obedeció, aunque no sin temblar aterrorizado. No por lo que ella pudiera hacer, sino por lo que él pudiera hacerle.

Sin apartar la vista de Kiba en ningún momento, Hinata condujo su mano hasta su cintura, donde se hallaba la cicatriz del zarpazo.

Kiba inspiró profundamente al no notar ninguna marca de desgarro en la piel de ella. La curiosidad pudo al miedo y bajó muy lentamente la vista hasta toparse con la piel desnuda de la muchacha.

-¿Cómo es posible? –masculló.

-¿Cómo es posible que tú tuvieras garras y aspecto de lobo? –preguntó Hinata con un hilo de voz.

Kiba volvió a mirar sus ojos. No veía miedo en ellos, ni siquiera reproche. Tan sólo amabilidad y comprensión. Y aquello terminó de desmoronarlo y comenzó a llorar. Abrazó a Hinata con fuerza y trató de explicarse entre sollozos.

-No lo sé –admitió, desolado-. No tiene ningún sentido. Parece el guion de una peli cutre, joder. ¡Joder!

Hinata correspondió el abrazo y acarició la espalda de Kiba con suavidad.

-¿Sabes… recuerdas… si te ha mordido alguien… o algo? –preguntó Hinata, vacilante. Tratar aquel tema era complicado, y no había hablado con demasiados Entes sobre aquello como para haberse acostumbrado a aquella clase de conversaciones.

Kiba negó con la cabeza y la enterró en el hombro de la chica.

-¿Qué me va a pasar? –gimió- ¿Va a ser como en las pelis? Cada luna llena… -no fue capaz de terminar la frase, el llanto se intensificó con tan sólo pensar en aquella posibilidad.

-N-no… no te preocupes –susurró Hinata-. Yo te ayudaré. Lo de ayer fue un accidente.

Kiba la miró.

-¿Cómo vas a ayudarme? ¡Si ayer casi te mato!

Dio un paso hacia atrás, de nuevo aterrado con el recuerdo de la noche anterior, y se dejó caer al suelo, derrotado.

-Soy un puto monstruo… -masculló, clavando los puños en el suelo- Hyuuga-san, sinceramente, no entiendo qué puedes hacer tú –dijo de pronto, alzando la vista hacia ella.

Hinata volvió a mostrarle donde debía tener el desgarre del zarpazo de Kiba.

-Me curo rápido –dijo, dándose unos golpecitos sobre la cicatriz con un dedo. La mirada incrédula de Kiba la hizo suspirar. Sonrió levemente y se arrodilló ante él-. Puedo ayudarte. Puedo vigilar que no te acerques a nadie en… "esas noches"…

-Protegiendo a los inocentes del monstruo, ¿no? –las duras palabras de Kiba crisparon el corazón de la Reaper.

-Protegiéndote a ti de la bestia –respondió, y agarró el rostro de Kiba con ambas manos para poder verlo a los ojos. Aquello era demasiado importante como pararse a pensar en la vergüenza que le daba mirar a la gente a los ojos durante largo rato-. No es culpa tuya, Inuzuka-kun. Eres un chico genial, no un monstruo. Alguien te ha hecho esto y vamos a descubrir quién.

-Y… ¿y luego, qué? ¿Lo…? ¿Lo ma…? –Kiba desvió la mirada, era incapaz de pronunciar lo que estaba pensando.

-No creo que sirviera de nada –Hinata comprendió que la palabra "matar" era demasiado real en aquel momento como para decirla en voz alta-. Pero tal vez encontremos pistas.

-¿Pistas? –volvió a mirar los ojos perlados de la Reaper- ¿Para qué?

-Para dejar de ser un hombre lobo.

Kiba se quedó sin aire.

-¿Es posible?

-No lo sé –admitió Hinata-. Pero, si existe una mínima posibilidad, haré lo que sea para ayudarte.

Kiba, con las manos temblorosas y manchadas de tierra, agarró las manos con las que Hinata sujetaba su rostro.

-Hyuuga-san –susurró, su rostro estaba empapado de lágrimas-, ¿acaso eres un ángel? No entiendo por qué me quieres ayudar…

Hinata sonrió con tristeza _. Ojalá. Los ángeles lo saben todo y son poderosos. Yo sólo soy una especie de zombie misionera…_

-Voy a ayudarte porque no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados después de saber lo que sé –aseguró-. Estamos juntos en esto, Inuzuka-kun. Te lo prometo.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó Hinata con asombro.

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban sentados junto a la puerta principal del instituto.

-Te esperábamos –se limitó a responder Sasuke.

-Aquí el Teme sentimental decía que no quería ir sin ti a ver a Sakura –rio Naruto.

Hinata también rio.

-No era necesario, de verdad. Os habría alcanzado en un momento.

-¿Tan lejos vive Sakura? –preguntó Naruto.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Hinata no entendía a qué venía aquello.

-Bueno, has tardado casi una hora.

-¡Lo… lo siento! Ha sido culpa mía –exclamó Kiba, que no había abierto la boca desde que finalizara su conversación con la muchacha.

-Qué va, no te preocupes –sonrió Hinata.

Se hizo el silencio. Hinata y Kiba intercambiaban una mirada cómplice. Sasuke observaba a Hinata con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando imaginar lo que había pasado entre ella y Kiba y a la vez sin querer saberlo. Naruto observaba a Hinata y Kiba alternadamente, muerto de curiosidad. Antes de que el rubio pudiera abrir la boca para soltar lo que se le acababa de pasar por la cabeza, Kiba habló.

-Gracias, Hinata. Nos vemos.

Los tres amigos vieron a Inuzuka marcharse por su cuenta. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Naruto se acercó traicioneramente a Hinata y paso un brazo por sus hombros, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa burlona.

-Eres muy popular, Hi-na-ta-chan –comentó divertido.

A Hinata casi se le detiene el corazón por el repentino gesto. Giró lentamente la cabeza y se topó con el rostro de Naruto, aquellos ojos azulísimos mirándola fijamente, a escasos centímetros de su cara.

La Reaper creyó que moriría por exceso de rojo en su rostro.

-¡N-n-n-no es eso! –balbució avergonzada.

-Ohh… así que no es eso, ¿eh? –continuó Naruto, chocando con Hinata mejilla con mejilla- Entonces, ¿qué has hecho con ese chico durante casi una hora?

¡CLONC! Sasuke le arreó un manotazo a Naruto en la cabeza, cansado de aquella escenita y de lo extremadamente juntos que estaban él y su amiga.

-¡Teme! ¿Qué te pasa ahora? –exclamó Naruto, separándose de Hinata y encarándose con el chico. Se llemó una mano a la cabeza, masajeando la zona adolorida.

Sasuke se cruzó de hombros, celebrando mentalmente su pequeña victoria (haber apartado a Naruto de Hinata).

-Sólo me apetecía golpearte.

-Hmp, ya, claro –Naruto infló los mofletes.

-Bu-bueno, vámonos ya –Hinata trató de poner paz-. A este paso, vamos a llegar tardísimo a casa de Sakura.

Sasuke asintió, tomó a Hinata de la mano y comenzó a avanzar rumbo casa de los Haruno. Naruto los siguió, todavía con los mofletes inflados. No pasó por alto que Sasuke trataba de separarlo de Hinata desde la mañana. Se preguntó si el Uchiha veía de veras a la chica sólo como a una amiga.


	4. Chapter 4

**REAPER**

 **Capítulo 4: Aprende a respetar el espacio personal, idiota**

-¡NO! ¡Marchaos de una vez!

Sakura gritaba al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación.

Los tres amigos suspiraron e intercambiaron miradas llenas de duda.

-Tiene carácter –comentó Naruto, intentando aliviar un poco al tensión que se había formado.

Aquello no sirvió de mucho, sólo para atraer una mirada malhumorada por parte de Sasuke. Hinata seguía con la vista clavada en la puerta. Había visitado a Sakura estando enferma en otras ocasiones y nunca había reaccionado de aquel modo; es más, siempre se había alegrado de tener algo de compañía y solía bromear con encerrarse todos juntos para "pasar el periodo de cuarentena".

 _Está mintiendo_ , pensó amargamente, _no tiene gripe. Puede que sea algo más grave… no, entonces estaría ingresada…_

La muchacha apoyó la frente contra la puerta, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Sakura –dijo, su voz sonaba con suavidad, aunque podía atisbarse una nota de firmeza-, dime qué ha pasado.

Silencio. Una larga pausa silenciosa. Y entonces, un sollozo.

-¡N-nada! –gritó de nuevo- ¡No quiero contagiaros! ¡Marchaos de una vez! –los gritos fueron apagándose, dando paso a más sollozos.

Hinata apretó los puños y maldijo en silencio. Estaba segura: algo le había pasado a Sakura. Algo terrible. _¿No será que algún desgraciado la ha…?_

Meneó enérgicamente la cabeza, incapaz de terminar aquella suposición. Al hacerlo, se dio un fuerte golpe contra la puerta del cuarto. Ignorando aquello, se dio la vuelta para encarar a Sasuke y Naruto.

Sintió una punzada de nerviosismo al percatarse de nuevo en el misterio del Reloj Vital desaparecido de Naruto y maldijo una vez más en silencio. Se le comenzaban a acumular las cosas. _Al menos_ , intentó consolarse, _no habrá luna llena hasta el mes que viene…_

-¿Qué hacemos? –inquirió Naruto al notar que Hinata lo miraba en silencio y que nadie más decía nada.

Esta vez fue Sasuke quien se colocó ante la puerta de su amiga y llamó antes de hablar.

-Sakura, soy yo. Ponte una bata, échate una manta encima o lo que quieras, porque voy a entrar, no me importa cómo estés.

-¡NO! –Sakura golpeó la puerta con el puño. Después, los tres amigos escucharon desde fuera algo siendo arrastrado sonoramente por el interior de la habitación.

-¿Está…? –comenzó Naruto, incrédulo. Jamás se habría imaginado que su primer día de clases sería así.

-Atrancando la puerta –terminó Hinata con un hilo de voz.

-Sakura, por favor… –rogó Sasuke. Se sentía tan impotente ante aquella situación como Hinata y Naruto.

La chica se limitó a exigir que se marcharan una vez más, su voz rota en el llanto.

-Está bien –dijo Hinata al cabo, comprendiendo que no iban a conseguir nada-, nos vamos –Sasuke y Naruto la miraron sorprendidos; el primero enseguida se resignó como la ojiperla y asintió. Ésta se acercó a la puerta una vez más antes de marcharse y dijo-: Pero que sepas que los cuervos son ciegos en la noche.

-¿Mande? –se extrañó Naruto. Sasuke se llevó al rubio de allí antes de que comenzara a hacer más preguntas.

Hubo una larga pausa silenciosa antes de que Sakura volviera a hablar. Hinata habría jurado que estaba apoyada contra la puerta en aquel momento, aunque aquello sólo fue la sensación que tuvo al oír la voz de su amiga.

-Es verdad –respondió con voz temblorosa-, y seguirán ciegos sin una linterna.

Hinata suspiró. Aquella no era la respuesta que esperaba.

Las dos chicas se habían inventado un código poco después de hacerse amigas, para hablar de cosas importantes sin que nadie más las entendiera aun cuando escuchara la conversación. Hinata tenía la intención de volver más tarde, de noche, y así hablar con más tranquilidad con Sakura. Sin embargo, la chica le había dejado bien claro que no quería que volviera. De lo contrario, habría respondido "es verdad, pero eso se soluciona con una linterna".

Hinata dedicó una última mirada a la puerta del cuarto de su amiga antes de darse la vuelta y reunirse con Sasuke y Naruto en la entrada de la casa. Se despidieron de la señora Haruno, que parecía tan preocupada como ellos por el repentino encierro de su hija, y se encaminaron a sus respectivas casas.

-Ha sido raro –dijo Naruto, cansado de permanecer tanto rato en aquel incómodo y tenso silencio.

-Más que raro –estuvo de acuerdo Sasuke.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos. No había dicho nada en todo el camino, tan sólo caminaba y observaba el suelo al avanzar.

Su corazón casi se detiene cuando Naruto cogió su mano y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

-¡No te preocupes, Hina! –exclamó- Ya verás como al final no era nada.

Ver el profundo azul de sus ojos la tranquilizó una vez más y sonrió sin proponérselo.

-Gracias, Naruto-kun –respondió, justo antes de que Sasuke la agarrara para apartarla de Naruto.

-No lo repito más veces –exclamó Sasuke molesto-, aprende a respetar el puñetero espacio personal, Usuratonkachi. Y para ti, ella –señaló a Hinata con un dedo- es "Hyuuga-san".

-Sa…Sasuke… -Hinata había enrojecido de golpe, en parte por la escenita, aunque también debido a ser consciente de repente de lo cerca que había estado de Naruto de nuevo.

Sasuke soltó un poco su agarre, aunque continuó alzando mentalmente una barrera entre sus dos amigos. Maldita sea, ¿acaso el Universo estaba en su contra? _Alguien tiene que hacer algo_ , se recordó a sí mismo, _y como siempre, me toca a mí cargar con el marrón…_

-¡Qué pesado estás! –protestó Naruto- No eres tú quien debe decir algo así. ¿O te crees el caballero de Hina?

-"HY-U-U-GA-SAN" –repitió Sasuke, sonrojándose ante aquella acusación y soltando de golpe a su amiga.

-No entiendo, ¿qué he hecho, Teme? –exigió saber Naruto- Acabo de llegar a la ciudad e intento llevarme bien con tus amigos, pero tú sólo me apartas.

Sasuke apretó los dientes, frustrado. No podía decir la verdad, no debía, ni siquiera se atrevía a admitir sus motivos. En parte porque le daba vergüenza, aunque sobretodo porque explicar lo que ocurría incluía revelar el secreto de Hinata, y no estaba en su mano decirle a nadie que Hinata era una Reaper si ella no quería.

Desvió la vista, haciendo una mueca, molesto y contrariado.

-Ya te lo he dicho –dijo con cierta sequedad-, invades demasiado el espacio personal.

Naruto resopló y puso los ojos en blanco, cansado de aquella respuesta. Él tan sólo era amable e intentaba hacer buenas migas con la gente cercana a su único amigo en su nuevo instituto, en su nueva ciudad. Sasuke era un exagerado. Además, Hinata no se había quejado en ningún momento; si aquello que le recriminaba tanto su amigo fuera verdad, bien habría dicho la chica algo al respecto también, ¿no?

-Dejadlo estar –pidió Hinata, dejando de lado su vergüenza y agarrando a ambos amigos por sendas muñecas, antes de que aquello continuara y terminaran en las manos.

Sentía sus mejillas arder y su corazón latir con fuerza con sólo pensar que había agarrado a Naruto de la muñeca por cuenta propia, pero se obligó a apartar aquel pensamiento y centrarse: tenía que poner fin a aquella discusión sin sentido, no podía permitir que los dos amigos, reencontrados aquel mismo día tras muchos años, dejaran de hablarse por culpa de ella.

-¿Estás conforme con los celos de este idiota? –exclamó Naruto.

-¿C-celos? –repitió Sasuke.

-¡En serio, basta! No peleéis por algo así… -los miró a los dos, asegurándose de que no iban a volver a gritarse antes de continuar- N-Naruto-Kun... Sasuke siempre ha sido protector conmigo, no te enfades con él, por favor… Sasuke… Acabas de volver a encontrarte con un amigo de la infancia, sé más… comprensivo…

-¿Comprensivo? –estalló Sasuke- Muy bien, entonces dile tú misma que respete tu puñetero espacio personal. Sé que te molesta que la gente no lo haga y te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que jamás lo dirás en voz alta.

Las mejillas de la chica volvieron a sonrojarse. Miró de reojo a Naruto que la observaba avergonzado. El muchacho se había percatado de que Hinata era una chica algo tímida, aunque no había imaginado que su timidez llegara a aquel punto.

-Y-yo… -balbució Hinata.

-Lo siento, Hin… Hyuuga-san –la cortó Naruto. Y en un rápido movimiento y aprovechando la sorpresa de su reacción, se deshizo del agarre de la chica y se marchó corriendo.

Hinata deseó salir corriendo al momento tras él, gritar su nombre y asegurarle que no estaba molesta con él. La cercanía del rubio la ponía nerviosa, como siempre que alguien con quien no tenía mucha cercanía se acercaba a ella, mas aquellas dos ventanas al cielo infinito que eran sus ojos le proporcionaban un estado de bienestar tan agradable que era incapaz de sentirse enfadada por las confianzas que se tomaba Naruto con ella.

-Y ahora el malo de la película soy yo –la voz de Sasuke, mascullando por lo bajo, sacó a la chica de sus pensamientos. Había perdido a Naruto de vista hacía rato.

Se volvió cruzada de brazos a ver a su amigo.

-¿Y bien? –dijo, exigiendo saber a qué se debían aquellos arrebatos que el Uchiha había tenido durante todo el día.

Sasuke se pasó una mano por el pelo, exasperado.

-Hina, haz el favor de pensar un poco –comenzó, pillando a la chica por sorpresa. Ella se esperaba una disculpa, o una explicación con tono humilde, no aquella exigencia en tono cansado-. Acabas de conocer a Naruto –añadió, como si aquello terminara de darle sentido a la explicación nada clara de Sasuke.

-No me molesta su cercanía –aclaró ella-, de verdad. No te enfades con él.

Sasuke dio un paso al frente y escrutó el rostro de su amiga.

-¿En serio no te molesta? Recuerdo aquella vez que Shikamaru tocó tu hombro, por poco atraviesas una pared de lo rápido que te apartaste.

-A-aquello fue porque me sorprendió –aclaró Hinata, avergonzada. En el fondo, sabía que su amigo tenía razón, pero no podía evitarlo: la presencia de Naruto la ponía nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo no le molestaba.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, hallando la mentira en la explicación de su amiga.

-Ya, claro –suspiró-, lo que tú digas. Pero he visto esa mirada antes –continuó, ahora más despacio, casi con miedo de dónde se estaba a punto de meter-, y no quiero que Naruto se convierta en un Nagato 2.0…

Hinata se mordió el labio, asimilando lo que su amigo acababa de decir. Tembló al recordar al chico pelirrojo del que había estado enamorada unos años atrás, pero meneó con fuerza la cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de los recuerdos dolorosos que venían junto al muchacho.

Inspiró profundamente antes de volver a hablar.

-No va a ser igual –aseguró, aunque su voz temblaba-. Naruto no es como Nagato… él…

Y entonces se detuvo. Naruto NO era como Nagato, se repitió en su interior. En realidad, no era como nadie que hubiera conocido jamás. No tenía Reloj Vital. Sin embargo, parecía estar tan vivo como cualquier otro chico. Aquello se le escapaba de las manos.

-Él no es como Nagato –volvió a decir en voz alta, más para ella que para Sasuke.

-Lo sé –asintió Sasuke, haciendo una mueca al ver lo que había temido: una Hinata de pronto frágil y desorientada. Era consciente de que algo pasaba con Naruto, algo que sólo Hinata, como Reaper, podía ver. Aquello aterraba a Sasuke, pero sabía que su amiga debía de estar el doble de asustada. Se sintió imbécil por haber sacado el tema, por haber sido tan exagerado… Podría haber hecho las cosas de otro modo- Lo siento –masculló, acercándose a su amiga y tomando sus manos.

Sasuke era de las pocas personas a las que Hinata permitía que invadiera su espacio personal de vez en cuando, por lo que aquel gesto no molestó en absoluto a la chica.

-Vámonos de una vez –pidió Hinata en un murmullo, deseando cambiar de tema a toda costa-, se está haciendo tarde.

Sasuke asintió en silencio y reanudaron el camino a sus respectivas casas.

* * *

Quiero agradecer a todos los que estáis siguiendo el fic y comentándolo. Muchas gracias, me inspiráis a seguir escribiendo ^^

Atte. Zoe Oz


	5. Chapter 5

**REAPER**

 **Capítulo 5: Las normas de casa**

-Padre… -masculló Hinata al llegar a su casa.

Hiashi Hyuuga, un hombre de semblante severo (especialmente ahora) y el padre de Hinata, se encontraba sentado en la entrada, cruzado de brazos y con su teléfono móvil reposando sobre sus piernas. Su expresión era de enfado absoluto, y no tardó nada en levantarse de la silla plegable en la que estaba y acercarse a su hija para, primero de todo, arrearle una bofetada.

-Ya estás entrando en casa –siseó, furioso.

Hinata ya sabía lo que vendría a continuación y suspiró para sus adentros. Antes de cruzar el umbral de su casa, ya se estaba tirando de los pelos mentalmente por haberse olvidado completamente de avisar a su padre de que no iría directa a casa después de clase.

Hinata suspiró tras comprobar su móvil. Su padre acababa de enviarle el recordatorio de que iba a volver después de clases derechita a casa. Su primo Neji la acompañaría.

La noche anterior había sido tensa en casa de los Hyuuga. El señor Hiashi se había pasado casi dos horas sermoneando a Hinata. Incluso Hanabi había sido sermoneada.

Realmente, aquella reacción había pillado por sorpresa a las dos hermanas. Su padre era sobreprotector, aunque odiaba enfadarse y gritar a sus hijas. Solía permitirles todos sus caprichos y, aunque se preocupaba enormemente por ellas, siempre era dulce y amable, a veces resultaba hasta cómico.

Por la presente, Hinata estaba castigada sin salir, a no ser que fuera un caso de extrema necesidad o algo relacionado con los estudios. Y, en caso de lo segundo, siempre iría acompañada por su primo Neji.

Hinata estaba segura que su padre en persona la habría acompañado en lugar de Neji si no fuera porque su trabajo se lo impedía.

-Lo siento mucho, Neji-niisan –había repetido varias veces la muchacha desde que Hiashi Hyuuga hubiera impuesto aquella nueva norma.

-No te preocupes –Neji sonrió de lado al escuchar a su prima disculparse de nuevo-, estos días Ten-Ten tiene entrenamientos intensivos en el club o algo así, así que no tengo mucho que hacer.

Ten-Ten era compañera de clase de Neji y también su novia. Estaba en el club de gimnasia rítmica y era bastante buena.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –la voz de Naruto surgió de pronto tras la chica.

Hinata se volvió para ver al rubio y Sasuke observarla. Estaban a punto de entrar en el aula (ella y su primo estaban hablando en la entrada de la misma) y parecían sorprendidos al ver al Hyuuga mayor allí.

-Me vuelvo a mi clase –informó Neji antes de que Hinata comenzara a explicarse-, nos vemos en los casilleros –sonrió y le revolvió el pelo a su prima con cariño-. Tranquila, Hinata. Esto no durará eternamente.

-¿Y bien? –dijo Sasuke, esperando que su amiga se explicara mientras entraban en clase.

Hinata hizo una mueca.

-Estoy castigada.

-Eso es imposible… -Sasuke abrió los ojos asombrado. Él había conocido a Hiashi Hyuuga y sabía cómo era con sus hijas. Estaba tan confundido como ellas con aquella decisión.

-¿Por qué? –quiso saber Naruto, que se comportaba con cierta timidez. Seguramente a raíz de lo ocurrido la tarde anterior, se dijo Hinata. Tendría que hablar con él más tarde sobre aquello.

-Ayer llegué tarde a casa –respondió la chica-. Se me olvidó informar a mi padre de que iría a casa de Sakura después de clase.

-Pero… ¡eso es una tontería! –el carácter de Naruto relució unos instantes, antes de volverse a esconder tras aquella timidez y disculparse por aquel comentario.

-Mi padre es muy sobreprotector –suspiró Hinata, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero… –comenzó Sasuke, sonriendo ladinamente. Hinata supo enseguida que estaba maquinando algo- Supongo que podrás llegar tarde a casa si, por ejemplo, tienes que quedarte a estudiar en la biblioteca, ¿verdad?

-Mi primo tendría que quedarse también –Hinata dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pupitre-, no quiero molestarle demasiado.

-¿Y si acuerdas con tu primo decirle a tu padre que os quedáis en la biblioteca estudiando y después cada uno se va por su camino? –propuso Naruto, regresando de nuevo a su personalidad risueña- Luego sólo tendríais que quedar a una hora en un lugar y volver juntos a casa. Y –silbó-, aquí no ha pasado nada.

Hinata sonrió, aunque no especialmente feliz. Ya había pensado en aquella posibilidad. _Una mentira más a mi vida…_ rio secamente para sí. Hubo un instante en el que estuvo dispuesta a repetir aquel pensamiento en voz alta, pero se contuvo al momento, sabedora de lo que podía desencadenar revelar que prácticamente su vida al completo era una sarta de mentiras.

-No me gustan las mentiras –respondió al fin en un suspiro.

Sasuke enseguida captó el significado de aquella respuesta. Supo que estaba pensando en el tema Reaper y no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada de compasión a su amiga. Nunca había entendido cómo no se había vuelto loca con aquella doble vida.

Naruto hizo una mueca, comprendiendo la respuesta. O comprendiéndola si la misma no hubiera cargado con un pesado trasfondo a sus espaldas. Naruto veía en Hinata a una chica amable y correcta, le parecía lógico que no fuera capaz de mentir, en especial a su padre.

-Entonces, pedir permiso para ir a ver a Sakura otra vez tampoco será posible, ¿no? –preguntó Sasuke de pronto.

Hinata le miró, un extraño brillo surcó sus ojos perlados durante un instante. O tal vez es que eran tan íntimos que sabían hablar con tan solo una mirada. Sea como fuere, Sasuke comprendió al momento que aquella noche se escaparía para visitar a Sakura, aunque aquello hiciera enfadar a ésta.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió con normalidad. Durante el receso para almorzar, a Sasuke lo llamaron de la sala de profesores, así que Hinata se quedó a solas con Naruto. Aquel era el momento perfecto para hablar con el chico sobre la discusión que había tenido con Sasuke la tarde anterior.

Con cierta timidez, Hinata se acercó a la mesa de Naruto con la fiambrera en una mano y su silla en la otra.

-¿Quieres que almorcemos juntos? –propuso al chica. Media clase se volvió a observarlos, asombrados de que Hinata, la "chica más tímida de todo el curso", se atreviera a hablar con el chico nuevo sin su escudo humano particular (Sasuke Uchiha).

Naruto la observó boquiabierto, sorprendido por su propuesta y recordando su patética huida el día anterior. No pasó por alto el tono de sus mejillas, muy sonrojadas, así como las miradas de algunos de sus compañeros de clase.

-Claro –sonrió-, ¿vamos al comedor?

-¿No tienes una fiambrera?

-A mi padre no se le dan bien esas cosas –admitió-. Pero no importa, en el comedor sirven ramen, ¿verdad?

-Sí –Hinata observó con curiosidad a Naruto, preguntándose si la madre del chico trabajaba y por eso no traía la comida.

-Si no te importa esperar mientras hago la cola, ¿vienes Hyuuga-san?

Hinata tragó saliva al escuchar a Naruto llamarla por su apellido tal y como había pedido Sasuke que hiciera. Lo mejor sería hablarlo una vez se hubieran sentado a comer, se dijo. Y salió junto a Naruto del aula, dirigiéndose a la cafetería.

-Le he dicho a Sasuke dónde estamos –comentó la chica-, para que no se quede solo cuando termine de hablar con el profesor.

-Genial –Naruto sonrió, aunque parecía incómodo.

Había bastante cola en la cafetería, así que Hinata fue en busca de una mesa libre y así de paso guardar sitio para cuando llegaran Naruto y Sasuke.

El Uchiha llegó primero, con su fiambrera en una mano. Hinata le hizo señas desde la mesa para que la viera.

-¿Dónde está Naruto? –preguntó el moreno al sentarse junto a su amiga.

-Pidiendo su comida. ¿Qué quería el profesor?

-En verano habrá un campeonato de deletreo entre los institutos de la zona –explicó Sasuke, abriendo su fiambrera-, me ha propuesto como uno de los representantes del instituto.

-¡Eso es genial! –Hinata sonrió emocionada- Eres un genio en la lengua. Has aceptado, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué has aceptado? –preguntó Naruto con curiosidad, que justo llegaba con un enorme cuenco de ramen humeante.

Sasuke le explicó lo del campeonato y Naruto rio.

-¿Se hacen campeonatos de deletreo?

-Y de matemáticas también –replicó Sasuke-, aunque supongo que tú no podrías aspirar a participar en ninguno, Usuratonkachi…

-Pues para que lo sepas, soy un as de los números, Teme –exclamó Naruto ofendido, justo antes de llevarse a la boca un buen puñado de fideos.

-Eso tengo que verlo –rio Sasuke.

-Venga, haya paz –Hinata maldijo por dentro. Habría preferido arreglar las cosas con Naruto cuando estaban a solas. Que Sasuke allí no implicaba nada, en realidad, pero Hinata no quería más tensión en el ambiente por el tema del dichoso apellido.

 _Aprovecharé cuando volvamos a clase_ , se dijo, _le diré a Sasuke que vaya tirando y así podré hablar con Naruto tranquilamente._

[¿ _Puedes irte tú primero a clase? ._ ] escribió a Sasuke por WhatsApp.

[ _¿Por qué?_ ]

[ _Quiero hablar con Naruto_ ]

[ _¿Y yo no puedo estar presente porque…?_ ]

[ _Porque eres un borde y vas a saltar a la mínima_ ]

[ _¡No soy borde! Encima que me preocupo por ti… -.-_

]

[ _Sólo quiero aclarar con Naruto lo que pasó ayer u.u_ ]

Sasuke suspiró. Si trataba de evitar que se quedaran a solas la situación empeoraría (por otro lado, también veía cuánto podía empeorar si no hacía nada al respecto…), y no quería recordar con Hinata lo que le había ocurrido a Nagato de nuevo. Verla destrozada de nuevo lo destrozaría a él también.

[ _Haz lo que quieras. Luego no quiero saber nada_ ]

Hinata sonrió al leer aquello último. Sasuke a veces podía ser tan sobreprotector como su propio padre.

-¿Se puede saber qué son todos esos mensajitos? –preguntó Naruto de pronto.

-Cosas de hermanos –replicó Sasuke, sonriendo con suficiencia.

Naruto chistó a modo de respuesta. Todavía estaba un poco molesto por el asunto de las matemáticas.

-Bueno, voy a llamar a mi padre –el Uchiha se levantó-, a ver qué opina de lo del campeonato.

-¿No has aceptado ir? –preguntó Hinata.

-Le he pedido al profesor que me deje pensarlo hasta mañana, así de paso podría consultarlo con la familia –puso los ojos en blanco-. Ya sabes cómo es mi padre con estas tonterías…

Hinata rio y deseó suerte a su amigo, aunque, en efecto, conocía al señor Uchiha y sabía tan bien como su amigo que lo que el hombre quería era que le consultara aquel tema antes de aceptar. Porque aceptaría participar en el concurso aunque el propio Sasuke no quisiera. El señor Uchiha quería hijos perfectos, y los concursos eran grandes oportunidades para demostrar su increíble talento.

-Guau, el tío Fugaku sigue siendo tan pesado como siempre… -silbó Naruto, un poco sorprendido.

-¿Conoces al padre de Sasuke? –Hinata miró al chico asombrada.

-Claro –Naruto alzó la cejas-, el viejo de Sasuke también se pasaba de vez en cuando por mi casa cuando éramos vecinos.

Hinata rio al escuchar cómo se refería Naruto al padre de su amigo. No se había imaginado que nadie pudiera llamarle de aquel modo con tanto valor, y es que Fugaku Uchiha era un hombre terriblemente severo.

-Parece que siempre habéis estado muy unidos –sonrió Hinata.

-Sí –Naruto se rascó la nuca-, es un poco embarazoso, pero Sasuke fue el único amigo que tuve durante toda mi infancia.


	6. Chapter 6

**REAPER**

 **Capítulo 6: En mitad de la noche**

Hinata miró a Naruto sorprendida. Jamás se habría esperado que Naruto fuera una persona introvertida en algún momento de su vida. Desde que lo hubiera conocido la mañana anterior, le había parecido una de esas personas extremadamente extrovertidas que encuentran amigos hasta debajo de las piedras.

-Nunca lo habría imaginado –respondió con asombro-. Y nada menos que Sasuke… ¿Era tan borde como ahora?

Naruto rio.

-A veces, un poco –admitió-, pero creo que es porque no se le daba bien relacionarse con la gente.

-Cuando le conocí, tampoco hablaba demasiado –recordó Hinata. Aunque no podía decir mucho, ella tampoco era Miss Habladora, precisamente.

Naruto apoyó los codos en la mesa y se echó hacia delante.

-Pues ya ves –asintió-. Pero tampoco ha cambiado tanto, por lo que veo. Sigue acojonándose cuando se trata de su padre.

-El señor Uchiha da un poco de miedo –admitió Hinata, recordando la severa mirada con la que la miraba cada vez que iba a casa de su amigo.

-Tranquila, Hyuuga-san, no eres la única a la que le da miedo ese hombre –rio Naruto.

Hinata sonrió de lado. Inspiró profundamente para reunir valor.

-Hinata –dijo.

-¿Qué? –Naruto miró a la chica sin comprender.

-Puedes llamarme por mi nombre de pila –la chica bajó la vista, su cara enrojecía por momentos-. Tú me dijiste que podía llamarte Naruto, así que…

Naruto torció el gesto.

-¿Y qué hay de lo que dijo Sasuke ayer? –preguntó- ¿No es cierto que te molesta que la gente se acerque demasiado a ti?

-N-no es eso –Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, nerviosa. Naruto pensó que aquello era un gesto de lo más adorable-. Me cuesta hablar con la gente… Pero eres amigo de Sasuke –se obligó a lazar la vista y, al cruzarla con la de Naruto, decidió que había hecho bien, pues al momento se tranquilizó-, y quiero que nos llevemos bien.

-No hace falta que te fuerces –Naruto desvió la vista incómodo-, Sasuke ayer dejó claro que…

-¡Olvídate de lo que dijo Sasuke!

Naruto y varias personas que todavía estaban en el comedor observaron a Hinata con asombro. Se había levantado de golpe de la silla y había elevado la voz sin darse cuenta. Al percatarse ella de esto, volvió a sentarse rápidamente, avergonzada.

-Lo que quiero decir –murmuró- es que no me molesta que me llames Hinata.

Su corazón se aceleró al decir aquello, que de pronto le sonaba como una declaración de amor. Sus mejillas ardían y era incapaz de volver a alzar la vista para mirar a Naruto.

-Vale, pero se lo cuentas tú a Sasuke.

Hinata elevó la vista y se encontró con un sonriente Naruto. Sintió al momento que la tensión había desaparecido y suspiró aliviada, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Hinata se sentía optimista, llena de positivismo. Aquel día había arreglado con Naruto el tema de las distancias entre ellos, Sasuke se había desentendido de aquel tema (o eso creía ella) y estaba convencida de que podría hablar por fin con Sakura cara a cara de lo que la había llevado a encerrarse drásticamente en su habitación.

Había dado las buenas noches a su padre y hermana hacía una hora y media aproximadamente. Tiempo de sobras para que ambos su hubieran ido a dormir. Al día siguiente había que ir a clase y a trabajar, todos los habitantes de la casa tenían que madrugar, así que generalmente nadie trasnochaba. Y Hinata ya se había asegurado de comprobar que su padre no tenía trabajo atrasado que tuviera que terminar antes del día siguiente.

La chica se vistió de negro y salió tan discretamente como pudo por la ventana de su habitación. Justo enfrente de la ventana había un árbol por el que podía bajar si iba con cuidado. Ser una Reaper no había mejorado su condición física, pero por suerte Hinata siempre había sido bastante atlética (de niña había hecho gimnasia artística). No era capaz de saltar al patio desde el primer piso, pero sí tenía el suficiente control sobre su cuerpo y equilibrio como para no romperse la crisma mientras maniobraba por el árbol.

Hinata decidió moverse por la zona boscosa que había junto a su calle. Así podría acortar camino y ya de paso evitar ser vista por la calle a altas horas de la noche. Con esa intención, había cogido la linterna que guardaba en su mesita de noche por si había un apagón en la casa.

Había recorrido tantas veces aquel bosque que podría haber llegado a la casa de su amiga con los ojos cerrados. Además, los Haruno no vivían especialmente alejados de los Hyuuga, otro punto a favor en aquella escapada nocturna.

Y en aquello andaba pensando cuando de pronto escuchó algo de revuelo por el bosque. Enseguida alertó sus sentidos, vigilando de no encontrarse con un jabalí o algún otro animal (no habría sido la primera vez).

Sus pasos se volvieron más delicados y silenciosos, sus oídos prestaban atención al mínimo ruido y sus ojos seguían rápidamente la luz de la linterna, con la que apuntaba a todos lados.

 _Al ver la luz, se habrá asustado_ , se dijo al cabo, riendo en voz baja para liberar tensiones. Nunca se acostumbraba a toparse con animales de noche.

Y justo cuando pensaba en aquellos, algo la placó por la izquierda con fuerza. Hinata cayó al suelo, y la linterna aterrizó a unos metros de ella. El ataque la había pillado totalmente desprevenida, aunque no tenía tiempo para recriminarse el no haber estado lo suficientemente alerta como para no ver venir el placaje por el flanco.

Intentó levantarse a toda prisa, pero alguien la retuvo contra el suelo, sujetando sus brazos con fuerza. _Ya no estamos en luna llena, ¿qué está pasando?_ Gritaba desesperadamente en sus pensamientos, sin encontrar lógica a aquel ataque. Quizás se trataba de un simple psicópata, en lugar de un hombre lobo. También hay humanos que atacan a la gente por las buenas…

-¡Suéltame! –gritó, revolviéndose violentamente con quien fuera que le estuviera aplicando aquella presa.

-¿Hina? –una voz demasiado conocida para la joven Reaper sonó a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

El atacante se apartó al instante y retrocedió con temor.

Hinata no podía creer lo que había escuchado, pero tenía que comprobarlo. Muy lentamente, se encaminó hacia donde había caído la linterna, sin apartar la vista de la silueta de su atacante. Al enfocar en su dirección, se quedó sin respiración durante unos segundos, creyó que el mundo se rompía en mil pedazos, que la existencia misma se reía en su cara con la mayor de las ironías.

-Sakura… -murmuró Hinata, todavía incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Sakura Haruno, su mejor amiga desde secundaria, una chica alegre y llena de energía, miraba ahora a Hinata con los ojos extremadamente abiertos y llenos de terror, encogida contra un árbol, con la cara y la ropa manchadas de sangre. Su cabello color rosado, siempre perfectamente cuidado, ahora lucía totalmente enmarañado, manchado también de sangre, tierra y con alguna hoja enredada.

Varias teorías pasaron por la mente de Hinata al instante, como si los conocimientos de la Reaper quisieran abofetearla para que aceptara lo que tenía ante ella. Sin poder evitarlo, fijó la vista a la altura de su pecho, donde el Reloj Vital de Sakura permanecía totalmente parado. No, parado no. Congelado en el tiempo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –alcanzó a preguntar, intentando controlar la voz para que no le temblara.

La pelirrosa observó un segundo a su amiga, su rostro descompuesto en una mezcla de miedo y vergüenza, antes de salir corriendo entre los árboles.

-¡Espera! –Hinata salió corriendo tras Sakura, asombrada de la velocidad con la que se movía su amiga.

Sakura parecía decidida a que Hinata no la atrapara, pues no detuvo su carrera en ningún momento. Sin embargo, Hinata no estaba dispuesta a dejar escapar a Sakura después de lo que había visto. Necesitaba urgentemente hablar con ella y aclarar cómo demonios había terminado así.

La persecución se alargó lo que a Hinata le pareció una eternidad. Y, pese a estar en buena forma, la Reaper comenzaba a sentir el cansancio en su cuerpo. El efecto de la subida de adrenalina no iba a durar toda la noche.

-¡Sakura, detente! –exclamó Hinata, aunque había vuelto a perder de vista a la pelirrosa- ¡Puedo ayudarte!

-¡Márchate! –gritó a los pocos segundos Sakura.

Aprovechó aquel grito para tratar de situar a su amiga y se encaminó hacia donde le pareció que debía de estar.

-¿Ayudarme? –continuó la pelirrosa, en su voz se notaba claramente la incredulidad ahora- ¿Cómo va nadie a ayudarme? ¡No digas tonterías, Hina!

-¡Puedo ayudarte! –repuso Hinata con firmeza, aunque en el fondo no estaba del todo segura de aquello. Si lo que había visto no había sido una alucinación, no estaba segura de cómo podría salvar a su amiga.

Llegada a aquel punto, Hinata se detuvo. Sakura podía llegar a ser extremadamente cabezota cuando quería, si de veras no quería verla, jamás conseguiría atraparla.

Aun así y para sorpresa de la Reaper, tras un largo silencio, Sakura apareció tras unos árboles con pesadumbre, caminando muy despacio, como un animal herido y asustado.

-¿C-cómo? –preguntó. Le temblaba la voz y parecía que fuera a huir de nuevo en cualquier momento- ¡No te acerques! –añadió al ver que Hinata caminaba en su dirección.

La morena se detuvo al momento. Podía ver claramente el Reloj Vital de Sakura y, como había temido, lo de antes no había sido ninguna alucinación: estaba completamente congelado en el tiempo.

-¿Cuándo… pasó? –preguntó.

Sakura bajó la vista y por un momento creyó que volvería a echarse a llorar. Pero no lo hizo, tan sólo respondió en un murmullo que a Hinata le costó horrores escuchar:

-El fin de semana.

 _Lo sabía_ , pensó Hinata al momento.

-¿Quieres… hablarlo en otro lugar? Con más tranquilidad…

Sakura movió la cabeza enérgicamente en una negativa.

-No quiero que nadie me vea así –murmuró.

-Ven a mi casa –decidió Hinata.

Sakura la miró horrorizada, ni siquiera la propia Hinata comprendía del todo por qué había propuesto llevar a Sakura a su casa en aquel estado.

-¿Estás loca?

-Te quedarás en mi habitación –se apresuró a decir Hinata-, nadie te verá. Hablaré con mi padre, no le importará que te quedes.

-¿No le importará que llegue en mitad de la noche con pinta de haberme peleado con un oso? –Sakura alzó una ceja y, por un segundo, Hinata vio que su ejor amiga todavía seguía allí, bajo aquel aspecto salvaje que tenía ahora.

-No te verá, porque irás derecha a la ducha –convino Hinata, improvisando sobre la marcha.

-Hina, tu plan hace aguas por todas partes –repuso Sakura con hosquedad-. Déjame sola y no vuelvas a buscarme.


	7. Chapter 7

**REAPER**

 **Capítulo 7: La estrategia de Hinata**

-Recuérdame otra vez por qué te estoy haciendo caso –protestó Sakura en un siseo, mirando con el ceño fruncido el árbol por el que Hinata trepaba. Subir le costaría más que bajar, en parte porque estaba reventada después de la maratón nocturna que había corrido con Sakura por el bosque.

-Porque somos amigas y te voy a ayudar –respondió Hinata, deteniéndose entre dos ramas para dedicarle una seria mirada y de paso retomar el aliento-. Si te escapas, te iré a buscar, Sakura. Y te encontraré como que me llamo Hinata Hyuuga.

-¿Dónde quedó la dulce y tímida Hinata? –refunfuñó Sakura entre dientes, sorprendida por la naturalidad con la que su amiga estaba asimilando toda aquella situación.

En realidad, Hinata estaba tan o más aterrada que la pelirrosa con todo aquello. Había visto el Reloj Vital de Sakura y aquello sólo podía significar una cosa: vampirismo. Hacía poco que había descubierto que Kiba era un hombre lobo, Naruto, el nuevo alumno, ni siquiera tenía Reloj Vital… y ahora Sakura había dejado repentinamente atrás su mortalidad.

¿Cuándo iba a tener tiempo para el trabajo principal de Reaper? Ayudar a las almas de los difuntos a pasar al Otro Lado correctamente. En teoría, lo de los Entes Sobrenaturales era algo secundario, ¿no? Y encima estaba castigada y no podía salir de casa más que para asistir al instituto.

La pregunta ya no era cuándo podría ejercer como Reaper, la pregunta era: ¿cuándo volvería a tener un momento para ella misma? Ni clases, ni entes, ni muertos… Ella, Hinata, teniendo un sábado normal y corriente, saliendo con sus amigos a la playa, por ejemplo, sin encontrarse por el camino con uno que se había muerto ahogado o con dos conductores inconscientes que habían decidido hacer una carrera en la carretera con más curvas de toda la región…

 _Céntrate, Hina_ , se reprendió en sus pensamientos, _tu amiga te necesita_.

Una vez en su habitación, se desvistió y volvió a poner el pijama rápidamente, guardando en su armario a toda prisa la ropa que había utilizado en su escapada. Ya se ocuparía de ponerla a lavar en otro momento. Pasados unos minutos, se asomó a la ventana y le hizo un gesto a Sakura con la mano.

Al cabo, el teléfono de Hinata comenzó a sonar.

-¿Diga? –respondió la chica, fingiendo estar medio dormida.

- _Hola, aquí la chica-monstruo_ –respondió Sakura con sequedad-. _Ahora es cuando finges que te llamo de forma dramática y te revelo que estoy delante de tu casa y no sé a dónde ir, ¿no?_

A Hinata se le encogió el corazón al oír la voz de Sakura. Sonaba tan alegre como una madre en el entierro de su hijo. Tenía que encontrar la forma de ayudar a su amiga… Pero primero, lo primero.

-¡¿Q-qué?! –exclamó Hinata, fingiendo sorpresa, como quien se despierta al instante de escuchar una noticia terrible- Espera, ahora bajo.

Colgó y salió corriendo de su habitación. Bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la entrada rápidamente. Aquello fue menos fingido de lo que había pretendido, y es que lo importante era que su padre no viera a Sakura en aquel estado.

-Vamos –Hinata agarró la muñeca de Sakura y la arrastró escaleras arriba. En cuanto estuvieron en la habitación de la morena, la pelirrosa se deshizo del agarre y marcó cierta distancia entre ellas, entre precavida y asustada por lo que pudiera llegar a hacerle si no se controlaba.

Hinata creyó estar viviendo un déjà vu, Kiba había actuado de un modo similar al hablar con ella.

-Necesitas darte una buena ducha –dijo al instante Hinata, que ya escuchaba movimiento por la casa-. Así podré convencer a mi padre de que te quedes y, de paso…

Enmudeció al momento, sintiéndose completamente idiota por el poco tacto que estaba demostrando hacia el final de su propuesta.

-Y de paso me limpio la sangre y toda la mierda que he acumulado –terminó Sakura por ella-. Seguro que parezco una carnicería ambulante…

Hinata asintió levemente, apenada por el estado de Sakura. Le dolía ver a su amiga de aquel modo. Pero no era momento para ponerse sentimentales, tenían que actuar rápidamente. Hinata guio a Sakura hasta el baño.

-Tienes toallas limpias en esos cajones. Ahora te traigo algo de ropa –le informó antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Hinata, ¿qué es todo este escándalo?

La aludida suspiró para sus adentros, aliviada. _Justo a tiempo_ , se dijo.

-Sakura ha tenido una discusión con sus padres –dijo. Cosa que no era mentira en cierta parte, ya que su amiga le había explicado hoscamente mientras se dirigían a casa de los Hyuuga cómo estaba la situación en casa. La dulce Mebuki Haruno había estallado finalmente y había discutido con su hija largo rato. Eso sí, con la puerta de la habitación de la joven de por medio.

-¿Sabes la hora que es? –repuso Hiashi Hyuuga, todavía con un pie en el reino de Morfeo.

-Por favor, ¿puede quedarse Sakura? –pidió Hinata, ni siquiera tuvo que fingir lo mucho que deseaba que aceptara.

Hiashi Hyuuga, por más que pareciera el hombre más serio del mundo, se convertía en algodón de azúcar y se derretía cuando se trataba de sus hijas. Y, pese a haber castigado a Hinata, había algo en su mirada y voz que le impidió negarle aquella petición. Además, ¿quién echaría de su casa a una adolescente a las tantas de la noche?

El hombre suspiró finalmente, derrotado.

-De acuerdo, puede quedarse –cedió, sonriendo levemente y pestañeando para no dormirse allí mismo de pie-. Ya sabes dónde están los futones para invitados, ¿verdad?

Hinata sonrió.

-Sí. Gracias, padre.

-Buenas noches, cariño –Hiashi besó a su hija en la cabeza-. No tardéis mucho en ir a dormir. Es tarde.

-Claro –asintió Hinata, su sonrisa se tornó triste al ver a su padre regresar a su habitación. Siempre, desde que volviera a la vida, había odiado mentirle. Sabía que debía hacerlo, pero, aun así, le crispaba el corazón cada vez que su mente maquinaba una mentira, haciendo cada vez más grande la enorme muralla que la separaba de su antigua, apacible y corriente vida.

Sakura salió del baño caminando de puntillas. Pese a que el señor Hyuuga supiera de su presencia en la casa la incomodaba ser descubierta en el pasillo. Ahogó una exclamación al encontrarse a Hinata sentada en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas.

La pelirrosa la observó en silencio, preguntándose si su amiga se había quedado dormida mientras esperaba a que se duchara. Era comprensible, teniendo en cuenta la hora. Cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró, sopesando al idea de escapar y… ¿y luego qué? No podía regresar a su casa y encerrarse eternamente en su habitación.

No tenía a dónde ir…

-Sakura –la voz de Hinata susurrando su nombre la sacó de sus pensamientos un momento y volvió a abrir los ojos.

La morena se estaba levantando del suelo y no le quitaba la vista de encima, como si temiera que escapara en cualquier momento. Sakura no pasó por alto que su amiga tenía aspecto de haber estado llorando y creía saber el motivo: había escuchado la conversación que tenía Hinata con su padre y sabía de sobras que Hinata odiaba mentir.

Entraron en la habitación de Hinata. Había un futón en el suelo, junto a la cama de estilo occidental de la Hyuuga.

-¿Tienes sueño? –preguntó Hinata, vacilante.

-No –admitió Sakura con un hilo de voz.

-Entonces, hablemos –decidió Hinata.

Sakura tomó aire, más por instinto que por verdadera necesidad, y se sentó en la silla del escritorio de su amiga, al otro lado de la habitación. Hinata estaba sentada en su cama con las piernas cruzadas.

-Hay algo que quiero saber –dijo Sakura antes de que Hinata tuviera tiempo a formular ninguna de las preguntas que tenía en mente-. ¿Por qué estás tan tranquila?

Ciertamente, Hinata odiaba las mentiras, se repitió la muchacha en sus pensamientos, pero aquella actitud no era nada normal en una persona que acaba de descubrir que su amiga es un monstruo. ¿Qué diantres ocultaba Hinata que fuera tan terrorífico como para no poder explicárselo ni siquiera a ella, su mejor amiga?

-No estoy tranquila –repuso Hinata con seriedad.

-Nadie lo diría…

-Sakura… ¿quién te ha mordido?

Sakura entrecerró los ojos y bajó la mirada a sus manos, en busca de una buena respuesta. Había intentado no pensar en aquello, sin éxito, durante sus días de reclusión, y ahora se encontraba allí, charlando con su mejor amiga del tema, como si fuera relativamente algo bastante normal sobre lo que conversar la madrugada de un miércoles.

-No lo sé –respondió al fin, su voz era casi inaudible. Hinata esperó en silencio a que su amiga continuara-. Lo conocí en una discoteca…

-¿Has ido a una discoteca? –Hinata la miró asombrada.

-Fue idea de Ino –explicó Sakura-. Quise invitarte, pero Ino insistió en ir las dos solas… Ha tenido problemas con su novio y ya sabes que siempre he sido su pañuelo particular.

Hinata estaba convencida que, en cualquier otra situación, Sakura habría sonreído irónicamente ante aquel comentario. De hecho, por un momento creyó verla sonreír levemente.

Ino era la amiga de la infancia de Sakura, habían estado siempre juntas hasta que comenzaran la preparatoria; Ino ahora estudiaba en un instituto privado sólo para chicas. Aun así, había continuado viéndose tanto como podía con la pelirrosa.

-Y… ¿qué pasó entonces? –preguntó Hinata.

-Al principio no nos dejaban entrar, vieron que éramos menores y enseguida quisieron echarnos de la cola…

Sakura, temblorosa, rememoró en sus pensamientos lo que había ocurrido con todo detalle, como si tuviera un proyecto en su cabeza mostrándole cada detalle de aquella funesta noche.

-Entonces apareció él…

Hinata observó a Sakura, que cada vez estaba más encogida, como tratando de ovillarse en la silla y así escapar de aquellos recuerdos. La chica se quedó en silencio largo rato y, cuando Hinata estaba a punto de preguntar quién era "él", Sakura volvió a hablar.

-Era muy guapo –masculló avergonzada- y tan amable… No creí que…

-Sakura, tranquila –pidió Hinata, levantándose de la cama.

-Quédate ahí –exigió Sakura en un susurro desesperado.

Hinata soltó un silencioso suspiro y volvió a sentarse. Aquello tenía que ser muy duro para Sakura, debía ser paciente.

-Apareció de la nada y dijo a los gorilas de la entrada que estábamos con él –continuó explicando-. Ellos reaccionaron enseguida, como si estuvieran delante del primer ministro o algo así, y nos dejaron pasar al momento. Le llamaron Soma.


	8. Chapter 8

**REAPER**

 **Capítulo 8: Noche en la discoteca**

Sakura inspiró, tratando de calmarse. Miró a Hinata por primera vez en mucho rato y vio en su rostro una extraña y anormal serenidad. Volvió a preguntarse qué ocultaba la Hyuuga que hiciera que aquella historia no turbara su expresión.

-¿Por qué no dices nada? –inquirió de pronto, volviendo a cortar su historia- ¿Por qué sigues ahí? ¿Por qué me has traído a tu casa?

Lo que Sakura no sabía era que Hinata era un torbellino de emociones en su interior. Estaba muerta de miedo y de preocupación por lo que iba a ocurrirle a Sakura, era consciente de que era peligroso tenerla allí, en la misma casa que su familia, cuando no estaba segura de hasta dónde alcanzaba su autocontrol, su corazón se crispaba al pensar que la relación entre Sakura y Sasuke ahora jamás se haría realidad y posiblemente ya no podría volver a ver a sus padres, así como la mismísima luz del sol.

Hinata suspiró, tratando de deshacerse de aquel malestar.

-Quiero… Debo escuchar tu historia hasta el final –dijo entonces-, eres mi mejor amiga y no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados después de haberte encontrado en este estado. Y… admito que quizás no ha sido la mejor idea traerte aquí, pero era lo único que se me ha ocurrido en ese momento.

-Y ¿por qué me miras como si esto fuera lo más normal del mundo? ¿Por qué cuando te miro lo único que veo es una cara de póker?

Hinata enmudeció. Por supuesto, conocía la respuesta, aquella cara era una máscara, no quería poner histérica a Sakura con su propia histeria. Se mordió el labio antes de volver a hablar.

-Porque si no pongo esta cara, voy a llorar y ya no podré parar –admitió, dejando entrever en aquel instante una parte de todos los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior-. Y no necesitas a una llorona inútil –continuó, antes de que Sakura lograra articular palabra-, sino todo lo contrario.

-Hina…

-Sakura, necesito saber si Soma mordió también a Ino –el tema era delicado pero no era momento de titubear- y si os contó algo sobre el vampirismo, cualquier cosa.

La pelirrosa se tapó los oídos al oír aquellas palabras, más concretamente "vampirismo". Ella misma había buscado en internet cosas sobre el tema, aun así, era incapaz de pronunciar aquella palabra en voz alta.

-Creo… que Ino está bien –murmuró, sintiéndose al borde del llanto-. Cuando entramos en la discoteca, le dimos las gracias y al momento Ino tiró de mí, así que nos despedimos allí…

-¿Has visto lo guapo que era? –exclamó Sakura, elevando la voz emocionada por encima de la música, que sonaba a todo volumen en la sala.

-Sí, bueno, un gallito que se cree que puede hacer lo que quiera con las chicas que van solas… -repuso Ino, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Sakura buscó a Soma con la mirada, aunque no fue capaz de encontrarlo entre la multitud. Regresó la vista a su amiga y suspiró, Ino necesitaba pasarlo bien, no enfadarse a la primera de cambio por una tontería como aquella. Y, ya que habían logrado entrar, tenían que aprovechar hasta el último segundo.

-¿Bailamos? –propuso.

Ino sonrió y aceptó encantada. Bailaron una canción tras otra durante un largo rato. Sakura estaba encantada de poder ver a su amiga sonreír; había estado toda la tarde muy deprimida. Había sido una buena idea aceptar la alocada propuesta de la rubia, pareciera que hubiera olvidado todos sus problemas enfundada en aquel sensual vestido estilo globo color morado y subida a aquellos taconazos en mitad de la pista de baile.

-Estoy muerta de sed –dijo Ino al cabo de mucho.

Sakura asintió, a ella tampoco le vendría mal beber algo. Así pues, las dos amigas se encaminaron hacia la barra.

-Dos vodka con lima –pidió Ino al llegar a la barra, dedicándole al barman su mejor sonrisa, saí como un sensual pestañeo.

Sakura rio por lo bajo.

El barman tuvo que moverse por la barra, así que tardó un poco en servir las bebidas. Al ver que las dos muchachas esperaban que les dijera cuánto debían, el barman sonrió y les dijo que no tenían que pagar nada, a lo que las dos amigas se miraron sorprendidas. Sakura se preguntó si el gesto de Ino había bastado para conseguir que les saliera gratis, pero entonces el barman se explicó:

-Es un regalo de ese tío –y señaló en dirección opuesta a la barra.

Las dos siguieron con la mirada hacia donde señalaba el barman. Sakura ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa al toparse con el chico que las había ayudado a entrar en la discoteca. Ino chistó, molesta. Agarró su vaso, a Sakura con la mano libre y tiró de su amiga hacia Soma. La pelirrosa casi se tira su bebida encima por aquella reacción tan repentina.

-No hace falta que nos invites –espetó la rubia, hinchando el pecho realmente ofendida cuando estuvo delante de Soma.

Él se limitó a reír divertido con la situación.

-¿No puede uno invitar a dos chicas guapas sin llevarse una bronca? Pues vaya… -se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca, como si estuviera dolido por el rechazo de las dos amigas.

-Lo que mi amiga quiere decir –se apuró a intervenir Sakura, antes de que Ino comenzara a gritar-, es que estamos bien por nuestra cuenta. No hemos venido a ligar, así que…

Sakura le quitó a Ino el vaso de la mano y lo dejó en la barra ante Soma, junto a su propio vaso, ambos intactos.

-Gracias igualmente –dijo con media sonrisa, antes de tirar de Ino y alejarse de allí rápidamente.

Aquello dio paso a una pequeña discusión entre Ino y Sakura, pues la rubia no entendía por qué habían dejado los vasos allí. Puede que aquel tío fuera un imbécil, pero tampoco quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de una bebida gratis. Sakura resopló y trató de hacerle ver que lo que decía y lo que quería hacer se contradecían.

-Si te molesta que te inviten, luego no aceptes lo que te regalan.

Ino frunció todavía más el ceño y se cruzó de brazos bajo el pecho.

-Para que lo sepas pensaba tirarle el vodka con lima a la cara. Así habría entendido el mensaje –añadió, desviando la vista un momento hacia atrás-, porque con lo que has dicho, parece que no ha captado nada. No deja de mirarnos…

-Pues le ignoramos y ya está –suspiró Sakura-, vamos a pedir algo, esta vez de verdad, y volvemos a la pista, ¿vale?

Ino hizo una mueca, pero al final aceptó. No tenía sentido estar de morros cuando habían ido a pasarlo bien aquella noche. Pidieron, pues, de nuevo sus bebidas, pagando esta vez ellas, y se internaron entre la multitud en la pista de baile de nuevo, vaso en mano.

Pasado largo rato, Ino se ausentó para ir al baño y Sakura aprovechó para sentarse y descansar, tenía los pies destrozados de tanto bailar.

-Ojalá hubiera acompañado a Ino al baño –sollozó Sakura, hundiendo el rostro entre las rodillas-. Las mujeres siempre vamos al baño de dos en dos… No entiendo en qué narices pensé al decirle "ve, te espero aquí" en lugar de simplemente esperarla en la puerta del baño…

Hinata miró a su amiga con el corazón destrozado. Era más que evidente cómo había sucedido todo a partir de ese punto, pero sabía que Sakura debía terminar de contarlo. Primero, porque estaba segura de que hablarlo con alguien ayudaría a que se sintiera ni que fuera una milésima mejor, y segundo, porque cualquier detalle podía ser una pista.

Esperó pacientemente a que Sakura se recompusiera lo suficiente como para volver a alzar la vista y continuar narrando lo ocurrido aquella nefasta noche del sábado.

-Hola, encanto.

Nada más perder de vista a Ino, Sakura oyó una voz aterciopelada detrás de sí. Se volvió de un bote, sobresaltada.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó, frunciendo el ceño al toparse con los claros ojos de Soma. Por un momento, aquellos iris le recordaron a dos pedazos de hielo, icebergs suspendidos en un eterno mar gélido. Aquel sentimiento provocó que un escalofrío le recorriera la columna.

Soma sonrió divertido por la reacción de la pelirrosa.

-¿Bailar? ¿Tomar algo? ¿Charlar? –propuso- Pasarlo bien, como tu amiga y tú, en definitiva.

-Bueno, pues ya te he dicho que mi amiga y yo estamos bien por nuestra cuenta –replicó Sakura, comenzando a entender la tirria que le había cogido Ino nada más conocer a aquel tipo.

Hizo ademán de alejarse de él, pero Soma se colocó ante ella rápidamente y clavó su mirada en los ojos verde jade de Sakura.

-Vamos, no seas así –dijo, y Sakura sintió que todo el ruido de alrededor quedaba en segundo plano, siendo la voz de Soma ahora un eco irresistible, inevitablemente atrayente-. Ven conmigo. Tú eres más indulgente que tu amiga.

Y en aquel instante, Sakura sonrió sin proponérselo y asintió.

-Vamos a pasarlo bien –prosiguió Soma, con aquella extrañamente irresistible voz-, que le den a tu amiga la amargada.

Sakura volvió a asentir y de pronto se halló aceptando la mano que Soma le ofrecía.

A partir de ese momento, todo cuanto Sakura recordaba se volvió confuso. Se veía junto a Soma, subiendo unas escaleras y saliendo a una terraza. Sakura no recordaba si estaba o no permitido salir a aquel lugar, pero tampoco le importó demasiado.

Ciertamente, la cabeza la tenía en otra parte, más concretamente en los magnéticos ojos de Soma y en su aterciopelada voz. Creyó percibir un dolor punzante por todo su cuerpo, aunque la cabeza le daba vueltas y no era capaz de reaccionar. De hecho, cada vez era menos consciente de cuanto la rodeaba.

Y entonces…

-Despierta, preciosa –un susurro acompañado de una sonrisa ladina obligó a Sakura a abrir los ojos de golpe.

Estaba estirada en el suelo, sobre una chaqueta de cuero. Sintió una brisa fría, propia de la noche de primavera, recorrer su piel y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda.

Se incorporó rápidamente, en busca de su ropa, en busca de una explicación. Por toda respuesta, halló la mirada divertida de Soma, que la escrutaba de cuclillas, como quien observa con curiosidad lo que hará una cría de animal ante él. Sakura tragó con dificultad y sintió el extraño, aunque delicioso, sabor de los restos de algo que había ingerido. ¿Tal vez el vodka con lima? No… ¿Entonces, qué?

Se sentía desorientada, aunque sobretodo avergonzada y un leve cabreo comenzaba a aflorar en su interior.

-¿Qué… ha pasado? –se atrevió a articular.

Soma se limitó a señalarle su ropa, que estaba tirada por la terraza. Sakura recordaba vagamente aquel lugar, aunque no estaba segura de cuándo habían llegado allí. Fue a recoger su ropa para volver a vestirse.

Entonces se dio cuenta.

Tenía las manos manchadas de sangre.

No, no sólo eso. Las piernas, el torno… estaba cubierta de sangre.

Dio un alarido y la ropa se le cayó al suelo.

Trató de articular una pregunta, de exigir a Soma, quien todavía la miraba desde la misma posición, que le explicara qué diantres había pasado allí.

Al verla balbucir y atragantarse con las palabras, Soma se levantó y rio, como si todo aquello formara parte de un chiste privado.

-Tranquila, puedes vestirte –habló como si toda aquella situación fuera de lo más normal- Aunque me gustas desnuda, sobretodo con toda esa sangre. Aunque tengas unas tetas más bien normalillas, te volvería a empotrar contra el suelo.

Y volvió a reír.

Sakura se estremeció y trató de no pensar en lo que podían significar sus últimas palabras mientras se vestía. Ni siquiera quería pensar en toda aquella sangre. No era capaz de asimilarlo. ¿Dónde se había metido? Y ¿con quién?

Soma se revolvió el pelo, recogió la cazadora de cuero en la que había despertado Sakura –y que, ahora que lo pensaba bien, no era con lo que había aparecido en la entrada de la discoteca- y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

-Vale, siéntate, amor –dijo-, ahora es cuando te lo cuento todo.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. _Ni te creas que voy a sentarme_ , gritó en sus pensamientos, aunque fue incapaz de expresarlo en voz alta.

Soma resopló y se encogió de hombros, cogió una silla de las que había apiladas a un lado de la terraza y se sentó en ella delante de Sakura.

-Pues quédate de pie –dijo, como si estuviera respondiendo a aquel pensamiento-. A ver, esto nunca se me ha dado bien… Lo mejor es no darle muchas vueltas –se dijo, como hablando consigo mismo. Clavó entonces sus gélidos ojos en los de Sakura-. Te has muerto. Pero, ¡oh! ¡Felicidades! En realidad no del todo. Eres una vampira y… ¡puedes llamarme "papá", si quieres! –rio, divertido con aquella idea.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Si yo soy un monstruo, ¿qué eres tú?**

-Te has muerto. Pero, ¡oh! ¡Felicidades! En realidad no del todo. Eres una vampira y… ¡puedes llamarme "papá", si quieres! –rio, divertido con aquella idea.

Sakura entreabrió los labios, sin saber qué decir a aquello. ¿Acaso se trataba de alguna clase de broma de mal gusto? ¿Había acabado juntándose con un lunático que la había drogado y violado? Quiso marcharse de allí, pero se sintió clavada al suelo, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que escuchar a Soma.

-Vale, ahora que eres consciente de que has pasado a formar parte de este club tan selecto, te diré cómo va a ir la cosa en adelante.

Sakura sintió arder su interior de rabia ante aquellas palabras. Aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza y lo único que quería era marcharse, alejarse todo lo posible de aquel loco enfermo.

-La transformación es gradual, no vas a convertirte en cenizas a la que salga el sol… por el momento. Me gusta experimentar, así que vamos a ver cómo te las apañas sola. Verás, los míos somos muy independientes. No me refiero a los vampiros... –alzó al vista al cielo unos segundos, pensativo, y sonrió al volver a fijarla en la muchacha-, bueno, en realidad la mayoría se vuelven muy independientes. Pero en concreto, los de mi clan lo somos extremadamente…

Volvió a quedarse pensativo unos segundos.

-Bueno, estoy hablando de cosas que todavía no tocan, ya llegará el momento de la charla sobre los clanes –sonrió nuevamente-, de momento, quiero ver si he escogido bien –se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Sakura hasta quedar a escasos centímetros su rostro del de ella-. Ahora, sobrevive, encanto. Y cuando llegue el momento, iré a buscarte. Si me gusta lo que veo en ese momento… si no te has muerto, quiero decir… te explicaré cosas más interesantes.

Entonces, lamió los labios de Sakura y se marchó al interior de la discoteca.

-Postdata –dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta-, como regalo especial, yo me encargo del festival de sangre de este lugar, ¿okay, amor?

Sakura se sintió desfallecer. Se deslizó hasta el suelo y miró a su alrededor. Con los ojos muy abiertos y horrorizados, comprendió entonces a qué se refería con lo del "festival de sangre". Había varias personas tiradas por el suelo, desangradas. Antes de tratar de negarlo, la idea de que la sangre que cubría su cuerpo fuera de ellos y ya no la suya propia afloró en su mente.

Como una explosión cegadora, comprendió que lo que había lamido Soma de sus labios antes de marcharse seguramente eran restos de sangre.

Sakura volvió a enmudecer.

-¿Qué pasó entonces? –preguntó Hinata al cabo, con todo el tacto que fue capaz.

-Apareció de repente un hombre con una fregona y bolsas de basura –susurró Sakura con los ojos cerrados-, ni siquiera me miró, tan sólo limpió la sangre… y metió a aquella gente en las bolsas.

Sakura se tiró del cabello, reprimiendo el llanto. Recordar aquella pesadilla hacía que todo aquello se volviera más real.

-Después de eso, me vestí y me marché por una escalera que había a un lado de la terraza. Supongo que sería una escalera de incendios o algo así…

-Y volviste a casa –finalizó Hinata.

Sakura asintió.

-Me encerré en mi habitación. Había visto demasiado como para no creer lo que Soma me dijo.

-Y ¿cómo has… sobrevivido? –a Hinata se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al preguntar aquello y Sakura no pasó por alto a lo que se refería. Sakura se mordió los labios, avergonzada de ella misma, frustrada con todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo.

-He salido por las noches al bosque… a buscar animales –admitió con un hilo de voz-. Después de dar mil vueltas por la habitación, me pareció mejor que quedarme ahí hasta que… qué se yo… me diera un ataque frenético como en las películas y le hiciera algo a mamá y papá…

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas de nuevo y Hinata intentó, de nuevo, ignorar el hecho de que no eran las típicas perlas cristalinas de una persona corriente, sino que eran rojas. Sakura estaba llorando sangre. Sabía que aquello era normal en los vampiros porque era al segundo que veía llorar.

Se quedaron en silencio lo que pareció una eternidad. Hinata repasaba la historia que su amiga acababa de relatar, en busca de alguna pista, algo de luz. Tenía que haber algún modo de salvar a Sakura del vampirismo, maldita sea.

-El cambio es gradual –murmuró la Hyuuga de pronto, atrayendo los ojos de Sakura-, ¿qué significa eso?

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé.

Hinata lo meditó unos segundos.

-¿Puedes salir al sol? ¿Puedes comer comida normal?

-No… ¿no? –Sakura miró a su amiga desconcertada. Aquellas eran cosas que los vampiros no hacían, ¿verdad? Bebían sangre, odiaban el ajo y por nada del mundo dejaban que les alcanzara la luz del sol, que los desintegraba al instante.

-¿Has dormido por el día?

-No he podido dormir desde esa noche.

-Tal vez sea literal –sopesó Hinata-, es algo gradual, no repentino. El cuerpo se adapta… Como cuando te resfrías; primero estornudas un poco y al cabo de unos días tienes fiebre, mocos y la garganta irritada…

-Genial, tengo la peste –masculló Sakura con sequedad.

Hinata arrugó la nariz.

-¿No te dijo nada más?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Es tal y como te he dicho.

 _Un vampiro aburrido es casi peor que uno enfadado_ , suspiró Hinata para sus adentros. _Y ahora ¿qué?,_ se preguntaba, incapaz de hallar una respuesta al problema de Sakura. Lo único que tenía era aquello: que la transformación era gradual. Tal vez eso significaba que podía invertirse mientras no se hubiera completado, pero… ¿cuánto duraba, entonces? ¿Cuánto le quedaba antes de perder a su amiga?

-Por el momento, descansemos –dijo al fin, incapaz de proponer algo útil de verdad.

Sakura asintió pero no se movió.

-Puedo dormir yo en el futon si lo prefieres –murmuró Hinata.

-No voy a dormir –repuso la pelirrosa, cortante.

Hinata suspiró.

-Entonces, yo tampoco –dijo y antes de que Sakura pudiera decir nada, añadió-: Me quedaré contigo todo el rato.

Sakura desvió la vista y el silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación.

Hinata estaba muerta de cansancio en realidad, había sido una noche movidita. La conversación con Naruto quedaba ya muy lejana. _Naruto…_ murmuró en sus pensamientos, dibujando la imagen del muchacho rubio de ojos azules. Él era la pieza de otro rompecabezas complicadísimo.

¿Por qué no tenía Reloj Vital? ¿Cómo era posible siquiera? No dejaba de preguntarse aquello, sin darse cuenta de que estaba cabeceando y a punto de quedarse dormida.

-Cuéntame tu historia –la voz de Sakura despejó a Hinata.

La pelirrosa la observaba con curiosidad y cierto recelo. En el fondo, se había estado preguntando cuánto tardaría en dormirse: saltaba a la vista que estaba cansada.

-¿Q-qué historia? –preguntó Hinata, un poco confundida.

-No sé –Sakura se encogió de hombros con ironía-, la de cómo te convertiste en Miss Poker Face.

-Oh –asintió Hinata, un poco dolida por el tono que estaba utilizando Sakura al hablarle. Claramente quería una explicación a su comportamiento y era comprensible.

Sakura estaba cruzada de brazos y escrutaba el rostro de Hinata, a la espera de que la joven Reaper comenzara su relato.

Hinata jugó nerviosa con sus dedos, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos.

-En realidad no es algo importante –dijo-, ahora tenemos que pensar en ti.

Sakura bufó exasperada.

-Hina, por favor, me gustaría cambiar un rato de tema y que me dijeras exactamente por qué te tenía que contar a ti todo esto –hizo una pausa para serenarse-. Antes has dicho que podías ayudarme, quiero saber en qué te basas.

Hinata bajó la mirada. Recordó el lío que se había hecho al tratar de explicárselo todo a Sasuke hacía unos años. Ahora aquello se repetía y era todavía peor. Inspiró, buscando el valor que tanto necesitaba en aquel momento, y miró a Sakura de nuevo.

-Cuando tenía doce años, tuve un accidente hiendo en autobús –comenzó. Sakura asintió, conocía aquella historia, o eso había creído hasta el momento-. Mi madre iba conmigo, ya conoces toda esa parte… el caso es que fui la única superviviente. Pero en realidad, no tendría que haber sido así…

Hinata abrió los ojos y se encontró tirada entre cuerpos. El autobús había quedado de lado después de dar aquel volantazo. A Hinata le dolía la cabeza y se sentía mareada, pero de pronto un pensamiento cruzó su mente con fuerza.

-¡Mamá! –llamó asustada.

La mujer se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella, tirada sobre los cristales resquebrajados de las ventanas. No se movió ni emitió ningún sonido. Los ojos de la pequeña Hyuuga comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas, mas una voz, profunda como el eco de una vieja cripta al abrirse en siglos, le impidió emitir el primer sollozo.

-HINATA HYUUGA, AHORA ME SIRVES A MÍ.

A Hinata se le erizó el vello de la nuca, intimidada por aquella voz. Alzó lentamente la cabeza y se topó con la visión de una entidad que no muchos han tenido la oportunidad de ver y quedarse para describir más tarde. Tan alta que tenía que encorvarse y cubierta por una túnica negra como las mismísimas tinieblas, su rostro parecía dedicar a quien miraba una irónica sonrisa, aunque poco más podía esperarse de alguien cuya cabeza hace mucho que dejó de ser otra cosa más que una mera calavera. Sostenía entre sus manos una enorme guadaña, su filo, increíblemente delgado, parecía relucir con una extraña luz fantasmal.

 _¿Quién eres?_ Se atrevió a murmurar en sus pensamientos Hinata, incapaz de articular en voz alta palabra alguna.

La entidad, como si hubiera escuchado aquella pregunta sin ningún problema, volvió a hablar, y de no ser por aquel intimidante y para nada humano tono de voz, hasta habría sonado simplona, como si lo que respondía fuera algo demasiado evidente como para explicarse, como si comprendiera que debía responder de todos modos a aquella pregunta.

Cuando eres un ser que apareció al inicio de la existencia misma, tu voz puede hablar más que las propias palabras que formulas.

-SOY LA MUERTE –hizo una pausa, para que la muchacha de ojos perla tuviera oportunidad de asimilar aquello. Aunque le iba a costar más que unos pocos segundos comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo allí en aquel preciso instante-. TE HE ELEGIDO COMO UNA DE MIS ASISTENTES.

Hinata asintió en silencio, o así lo creyó. En realidad tan sólo había asentido en sus pensamientos, sin llegar a expresar externamente aquel gesto. A la Muerte no pareció importarle, más bien pareció satisfecha con la respuesta que le dio la niña mentalmente.

-TE ENCARGARÁS DE AYUDAR A LAS ALMAS DE LOS DIFUNTOS A PASAR AL OTRO LADO CORRECTAMENTE CUANDO YO NO PUEDA –continuó la Muerte y se acercó más a Hinata, alzando su huesuda mano hacia ella lentamente.

La niña fue incapaz de moverse, aunque claramente quería escapar de aquella especie de pesadilla. Los fríos dedos esqueléticos de la entidad rozaron levemente la frente de Hinata y algo en el interior de la niña retumbó. Su mente se llenó de conocimientos hasta el momento inimaginables para una chiquilla de doce años… de hecho, ni siquiera una mujer madura y asentada de cincuenta habría mantenido la calma en aquella situación.

-AHORA YA SABES CÓMO LO HARÁS –la Muerte se separó de nuevo y se quedó en silencio. Habría sido una buena oportunidad para carraspear antes de continuar, pero semejante entidad no era lo suficiente mundana como para dejarse llevar por aquellas tonterías, así que se limitó a volver a hablar pasada aquella pausa de silencio absoluto-. EXISTEN ENTES SOBRENATURALES QUE PROVOCAN MUERTES NO DESTINADAS, ENCÁRGATE DE ELLOS, DESTRÚYELOS DE SER NECESARIO. LOS QUE MUEREN POR SOBRENATURALES DESTRUYEN SU DESTINO Y EL EQUILIBRIO DE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE.

 _Y ¿qué pasará con mi… vida?_ Hinata murmuró aquello en sus pensamientos casi sin proponérselo, como si estuviera aceptando todo aquello y pudiera formular preguntas coherentes.

-LA ILUSIÓN DEL ENVEJECIMIENTO SEGUIRÁ PRESENTE, MAS NO MORIRÁS HASTA QUE YO LO ESTIME OPORTUNO. SÍRVEME BIEN, Y PERMANECERÁS EN ESTE LADO MUCHO TIEMPO. NO TE ATREVAS A MALGASTAR ESTA OPORTUNIDAD EN NIMIEDADES NI PROBLEMAS HUMANOS SECUNDARIOS.

Hinata se vio incapaz de preguntar nada más, ni siquiera entre sus tímidos y aterrados pensamientos. La Muerte se dio por satisfecha y comenzó a caminar por el autobús, todavía encorvada, disponiéndose a salir de allí.

Hinata no pudo hacer nada más que verla partir. En algún momento, la entidad desapareció atravesando una pared o, mejor dicho, el suelo del autobús, como si allí no hubiera nada. Segundos después, la visión de la niña se emborronó y perdió el conocimiento cuando un hombre vestido de salvamento lograba entrar al fin en el vehículo para buscar supervivientes.


	10. Chapter 10

**REAPER**

 **Capítulo 10: Los sentimientos de Sakura**

Sakura Haruno estaba sentada en la silla de escritorio de su amiga, con las piernas rodeadas por sus brazos y la cabeza gacha. De vez en cuando, espiaba entre sus largas pestañas a Hinata, que se había quedado dormida hacía aproximadamente una hora. Había sido una noche larga y, aunque hubiera prometido acompañar todo el tiempo que fuera necesario a la pelirrosa, Sakura comprendía que Hinata debía de estar agotada.

Había estado pensando en la historia de su amiga, asombrada. El mundo cada vez era más grande e incoherente para la joven Haruno. Y cada vez lo odiaba más.

De no ser por todas esas tonterías no-humanas, ambas, Hinata y Sakura, probablemente ahora tendrían una vida normal. _Aunque quizás Hinata no habría sobrevivido a aquel accidente de no ser porque…_ Sakura meditó aquello, pero meneó la cabeza enérgicamente, apartando aquellas ideas.

Y, sin proponérselo, sus pensamientos volaron hasta Sasuke. Sabía lo mucho que aborrecía los asuntos sobrenaturales y le aterraba imaginar la cara del Uchiha al descubrir en lo que ella se había convertido ahora. Tal vez ahora la odiara o decidiera simplemente ignorarla. No sabía qué opción le rompía más el corazón.

 _Pero sabe lo de Hina, ¿no?_ , pensó, recordando lo que su amiga le había contado. No le había parecido nunca que la relación entre Hinata y Sasuke cambiara desde que los conocía. Y aunque le parecía increíble que Sasuke fuera capaz de soportar la realidad que Hinata le había mostrado, Sakura no podía evitar albergar una levísima esperanza con el Uchiha tras descubrir aquello.

La cuestión era: ¿iba a ser capaz de hablar con Sasuke de todo aquello? Más aún, ¿iba a ser capaz de volver a mirar a la cara a Sasuke? Ni siquiera estaba segura de poder controlarse al verlo. ¿No era típico que los vampiros perdieran el control justo cuando tenían a las personas más importantes de su antigua vida cerca?

Una lágrima carmesí rodó por la mejilla de Sakura al pensar en todo aquello.

Sin duda se sentía mejor después de haber hablado con Hinata, pero quedaba mucho antes de poder despertar de aquella maldita pesadilla.

Hinata despertó cuando el sol ya estaba en lo alto y se estremeció al ver la hora en su despertador. ¿Por qué no había sonado la alarma?

-Creía que preferirías dormir –como si hubiera leído la mente de la ojiperla, Sakura susurró con dulzura aquella respuesta, sentada todavía en el otro lado de la habitación.

-Padre me va a matar –masculló Hinata entre dientes, ya que se había saltado todas las clases de la mañana.

Sakura simplemente rio divertida y observó a Hinata ir de aquí para allá, preparándose para el día escolar.

-No salgas de aquí –rogó a Sakura antes de marcharse corriendo de casa. No le dio tiempo a escuchar la respuesta de su amiga.

Decidió atajar por el bosque y corrió entre los árboles tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Extrañamente, se sentía todavía cansada, el cuerpo le pesaba y rogaba por dormir un rato más en su mullida cama.

-¡Hinata!

Oír su nombre la hizo detenerse de golpe. Conocía aquella voz, aunque había algo extraño en ella que la hizo dudar. Se volvió y encontró a Sasuke, que resoplaba como si acabara de correr una maratón. Llevaba el uniforme del instituto.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El aludido inspiró y frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Naruto no tiene Reloj Vital? –gritó, iracundo.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos, sin saber qué decir. ¿Cómo había descubierto Sasuke aquello?

-¡Dime por qué! –exigió de nuevo el chico, acercándose a Hinata dando grandes zancadas.

-P-pero… tú dijiste q-que no querías saberlo… -tartamudeó Hinata, confusa y algo asustada, pues no todos los días Sasuke Uchiha entraba en cólera.

-¡Tampoco me dijiste lo de Sakura! –continuó, ignorando la respuesta de Hinata- ¿Pero a ti qué coño te pasa? ¡Mis mejores amigos están fatal y tú sólo haces tus cosas de Reaper por tu cuenta!

A Hinata se le anegaron los ojos de lágrimas. Siempre había temido que algún día Sasuke enfureciera por algo relacionado con su segunda vida.

-¡P-pero tú nunca quieres saber nada! –balbució, tratando de retener el llanto inminente.

 _Además, realmente no debería hablarte de esas cosas_ , añadió en sus pensamientos. Se llevó las manos al pecho, sintiéndose impotente y frágil por un instante. Siempre había depositado su confianza en Sasuke, él se había convertido en un pilar para Hinata; un pilar en el que sostenerse y así no enloquecer o perderse en aquel turbulento mundo sobrenatural.

-¡Pues deberías! –gritó una segunda voz, todavía más llena de odio.

Hinata se volvió y encontró a Sakura, que atravesaba los setos a toda prisa para llegar hasta ellos. Hinata sintió que se quedaba sin respiración.

-¡Sakura, tápate! –gritó, pues la muchacha pelirrosa llevaba únicamente un vestido rojo estilo globo, como el que había llevado la noche de su encuentro con el vampiro Soma. Su corto cabello caía sobre sus hombros descubiertos y sus pies estaban descalzos.

Sakura se limitó a resoplar y se colocó junto a Sasuke, quien la agarró de la mano con fuerza y clavó de nuevo sus negros ojos llenos de ira en los de Hinata. Sakura sonrió, aunque no había ni gota de amabilidad en su gesto, y mostró sus colmillos. Antes de que Hinata pudiera reaccionar, ya había mordido a Sasuke en la muñeca.

-¡Hinata! –otra vez escuchó su nombre y se dio cuenta de que era la misma persona que la había llamado justo antes de toparse con Sasuke.

Buscó a su alrededor y dio un respingo cuando Naruto cayó ante ella desde los árboles. Al igual que Sasuke, llevaba el uniforme del instituto. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y al instante Sakura y Sasuke quedaron en segundo plano.

-Por fin te encuentro –sonrió Naruto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –murmuró Hinata, sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-He venido a buscarte –respondió él, como si fuera evidente-, tengo que hablar contigo.

Naruto se desabotonó la camisa, Hinata se sonrojó y se dio la vuelta, avergonzada. Notó al cabo una mano en su hombro, que la hizo voltear poco a poco. Vio el pecho desnudo del rubio y la ausencia de su Reloj Vital.

Olvidando el hecho de que nada de todo aquello tenía sentido, Hinata alzó la vista buscando los ojos de Naruto.

-¿Por qué no tienes Reloj Vital? –preguntó, sin andarse con rodeos, con seriedad.

Naruto rio y se rascó la nuca.

-Entonces ya lo sabías –dijo y señaló el pecho de Hinata-. Tampoco tú lo tienes, ¿no?

Hinata bajó la vista y se encontró a sí misma desnuda y, como bien había dicho Naruto, sin ningún Reloj Vital en su pecho. Pero aquello ya lo sabía, no lo tenía desde que la Muerte la había traído de vuelta a la vida.

 _La Muerte…_ murmuró en sus pensamientos.

Hinata alzó de repente la vista, buscando a Naruto y olvidando por un momento el hecho de que sus ropas habían desaparecido. Mas Naruto ya no estaba allí, en su lugar, una mujer de palidez similar a la de Hinata y largo cabello negro la observaba, sostenía entre sus manos un gran reloj de arena negro, aunque no había ni un solo grano de arena en su interior.

-¿Mamá? –masculló Hinata, con el corazón encogido de añoranza y confusión.

La mujer sonrió melancólicamente al escuchar la voz de la chica, después su semblante se volvió grave y su voz resonó en la cabeza de Hinata.

-Ten mucho cuidado.

Hinata sintió que caía al vacío y luego algo sostenerla justo antes de abrir los ojos de golpe y encontrarse una Sakura confundida y asustada.

-¿Qué…? –comenzó Hinata, sin comprender por qué estaba de nuevo en su habitación.

-¿Ahora eres sonámbula? –la cortó Sakura- Me has dado un susto de muerte, casi te abres la cabeza.

Hinata parpadeó muy lentamente, analizando aquello. El recuerdo de Sakura abalanzándose sobre el cuello de Sasuke la hizo reaccionar.

-¡Sasuke! –buscó a su alrededor, tropezando con sus propios pies. Sakura todavía la sostenía, temerosa de que se cayera de la cama.

-Sasuke no está aquí –repuso la pelirrosa-, ha sido todo un sueño, Hinata. Estás en tu habitación.

Hinata se tranquilizó y Sakura la soltó y se apartó para dejarla respirar.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Hinata, buscando el reloj en su mesita de noche.

-Te has dormido. Y hace un momento te has levantado, has dicho alguna cosa y casi te caes de la cama.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza, confusa, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos. Lo que acababa de ver no era real, tampoco lo que había escuchado. Y, pese a todo, sentía haber vivido realmente cada una de aquellas escenas.

Su corazón seguía encogido de miedo al rememorar a Sakura y Sasuke, latía con fuerza al recordar las palabras de Naruto y temblaba provocándole vértigo al dibujar la imagen de su madre en su mente.

Sin embargo, Sakura seguía allí, observándola con preocupación en los ojos, Sasuke debía de estar en su casa, al igual que Naruto. Y su madre… había pasado al Otro Lado hacía años, era imposible que su alma pudiera ponerse en contacto con ella a estas alturas… ¿o tal vez no?

Hinata se tocó la cabeza, mareada.

-¿Un mal sueño? –se atrevió a preguntar Sakura.

Hinata la miró fijamente unos instantes. _No, es imposible que Sakura sea capaz de hacerle daño a Sasuke_ , se recordó a sí misma.

-Peor –masculló bajando la vista-. ¿Cuánto he dormido? –preguntó de pronto, buscando con la mirada el despertador.

-Un par de horas –repuso Sakura al tiempo que Hinata localizaba el despertador en su mesita de noche. Casi era la hora de levantarse y comenzar el día.

-Siento haberme dormido.

-Necesitabas dormir, es normal –Sakura se encogió de hombros.

Hinata esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al entrever a la antigua dulce Sakura en aquella respuesta. Entonces se fijó más en ella y volvió la vista horrorizada hacia la ventana. La persiana estaba bajada, pero la luz del sol, que ya despuntaba en el horizonte, se colaba entre las rendijas y cubrían a las dos chicas de finas líneas de luz.

-S-Sakura… -tartamudeó, los ojos abiertos como platos-, el… el sol.

Sakura se miró a sí misma y se dio cuenta de aquello. La luz del sol, pese a escasa, se proyectaba sobre su piel allá donde no llegaba a taparle la ropa. Ahogó una exclamación de terror y se tiró al suelo.

Hinata bajó la persiana completamente y corrió junto a su amiga, sin saber muy bien cómo se curaban las quemaduras del sol en los vampiros.

Entonces se dieron cuenta de algo.

La piel de Sakura seguía intacta, ni siquiera sentía dolor en ella, más allá de una levísima irritación, como cuando alguien te ha pellizcado un brazo.

Las dos amigas parpadearon sin creer aquello. Sakura se tocó donde antes lo había hecho la luz y no sintió nada más que la suavidad de su propia piel. Alzó la vista hacia Hinata, buscando una respuesta a toda aquella locura, incapaz de articular palabra.

Hinata le devolvió la mirada, llena de confusión. Y entonces, algo hizo "clic" en su cabeza.

-La transformación es gradual –susurró.

-Entonces… ¿pu-puedo salir a la calle… de día? –preguntó la pelirrosa, su voz temblaba, así como todo su cuerpo.

-Tal vez –asintió Hinata, dubitativa.

Sakura bajó la vista y se mordió el labio.

-Tal vez –repitió, casi sin voz.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, repitiendo aquellas palabras en sus respectivos pensamientos. La opción que había propuesto Hinata horas atrás, de que las palabras de Soma habían sido literales, tal vez fueran ciertas…

El despertador sonó en aquel instante, provocando un sobresalto en las dos chicas. Hinata se levantó y fue a pararlo, mientras que Sakura se encaminó a la ventana. Antes de que Hinata pudiera reaccionar, la chica ya había levantado la persiana y el sol iluminaba su figura con la suave luz matinal.

Sakura sonrió y dos lágrimas rojas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Hina –murmuró, volviéndose hacia su amiga, que la miraba espantada por lo que podría haber pasado de haberse equivocado en la teoría de la transformación gradual literal-, quiero ir al instituto contigo.

Debían de quedar dos o tres horas para que saliera el sol cuando el muchacho de ojos gélidos se dio media vuelta y se alejó de la casa en la que su nueva hija había entrado horas atrás.

-Interesante –masculló para sí mismo, mesándose la barbilla mientras meditaba lo que había visto y escuchado.

Las primeras noches habían sido medianamente decepcionantes, aunque no podía negar que la muchacha lo había hecho bien, teniendo en cuenta que tenía unos dieciséis años.

En algún punto, dejó atrás el suelo, así como la forma humana. Si alguien hubiera mirado en ese momento, tan sólo habría visto, muy de pasada, un murciélago revolotear hasta perderse de vista.

 **Hi! Siento haber tardado en publicar el capítulo ^^U He empezado a trabajar con jornada completa y tengo un tiempo muy limitado para estar en el PC con mis cosas (hay días que me voy directa a la cama al llegar a casa xDDD).**

 **Pero bueno, seguiré subiendo capítulos, no os preocupéis ^^ Aunque puede que lleguen con retraso :'D**

 **Mil gracias igualmente a todos los que leéis y comentáis el fic ^^ Estoy muy emocionada y me animáis a seguir con la historia. Espero de todo corazón que os esté gustando :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**REAPER**

 **Capítulo 11: Hinata y los chicos**

Los últimos días de aquella semana, que a inicios parecía no querer terminar nunca, al fin llegaron. Que Sakura decidiera asistir a clase, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que podría conllevar, provocó una justificada migraña constante a Hinata.

Descubrieron que, en efecto, la luz del sol no dañaba a Sakura por el momento, aunque la muchacha necesitaba utilizar gafas de sol ya que sus ojos, de por sí sensibles a la luz, se habían vuelto más delicados en aquel aspecto y se sentía mareada y apenas podía ver bien si no se protegía debidamente.

Tuvo una larga charla con los profesores por haber faltado a clase sin avisar, aunque la pelirrosa salió extremadamente feliz de la sala de profesores y, cuando Hinata le preguntó cómo había ido, ella simplemente respondió:

-Han entendido que es muy posible que tenga fotofobia, pensaba que los profesores de este instituto eran cuadriculados, pero han sido muy comprensivos.

Hinata suspiró aliviada al oír aquella noticia, aunque se sintió mal por añadir de nuevo más mentiras a su vida y, sobretodo, por añadir mentiras alrededor de Sakura.

El reencuentro con Sasuke fue de lo más incómodo, y es que Sakura fue incapaz de contarle la verdad al chico. Por su parte, Hinata no pudo hacer otra cosa que guardar silencio, pues era Sakura quien quería decírselo a Sasuke, y éste no estaba seguro de querer saber lo que estaba pasando, así que no preguntó demasiado.

Sea como fuere, Sakura buscó pronto una salida a toda aquella situación engorrosa y se centró en Naruto. Más concretamente, en Naruto y Hinata, pues no había pasado por alto el comportamiento de su amiga hacia el nuevo estudiante.

Y así, los días tomaron una extraña calma y rutina.

-Hinata, ¿podemos hablar?

Hinata alzó la vista de sus deberes y descubrió a Kiba ante ella. La muchacha, junto con Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto y Neji, se encontraba en la biblioteca. Habían decidido poner en práctica el plan "Saquemos a Hinata de casa", que consistía en quedarse todo lo posible en la biblioteca, ya que era la única forma de eludir el castigo que había impuesto el señor Hyuuga a su hija mayor.

Nadie esperaba ver a Kiba, así que todos alzaron la vista instantes después que Hinata, sorprendidos. La muchacha esbozó una leve sonrisa y se levantó.

-Claro. Ahora vuelvo –añadió, mirando a los demás.

Siguió a Kiba hasta fuera de la biblioteca.

-¿Alguien me va a explicar lo que está pasando? –inquirió Neji tras un largo silencio, levemente molesto por la situación.

Sasuke suspiró en silencio, recordando que el primo de Hinata solía mirar con recelo a los chicos que rodeaban a Hinata. Él mismo había tenido que soportar su mal humor durante mucho tiempo hasta que Hinata le plantó cara y dejó bien claro que el Uchiha era sólo un amigo.

-Creo que Hinata le está dando clases de refuerzo –dijo Naruto, atrayendo la atención de Neji. El rubio miró entonces a Sasuke-. ¿No es algo así?

El Uchiha se encogió de hombros.

-Me parece que sí –mintió-. Kiba no es un lumbreras, precisamente.

Sin embargo, Neji seguía con sus aperlado ojos, idénticos a los de su prima, clavados en Naruto.

-¿Hinata? –preguntó.

-Sí –asintió Naruto, volviendo a ver al Hyuuga-, Hinata.

-¿Hinata? –volvió a preguntar Neji, como si no hubiera oído bien al rubio.

Naruto ladeó el rostro, extrañado, y volvió a asentir.

-Hinata, sí.

Sasuke los miró de reojo y comenzó a rezar por la vida de Naruto. Claramente, Neji estaba teniendo la misma reacción que él a inicios de semana. Neji había escuchado bien, pero no podía creerse que aquel muchacho, que apenas acababan de conocer, tratara con tanta confianza ya a Hinata, llamándola por su nombre de pila y sin ningún honorífico.

Sakura observó a Sasuke un momento y después desvió la mirada hacia Naruto y Neji, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios. Aquello cada vez era más interesante. Ella también se había sorprendido al escuchar por primera vez a Naruto llamar a Hinata por su nombre, pero enseguida había comenzado a maquinar la vida amorosa perfecta de aquella pareja en sus pensamientos.

-Parece que Hina se ha vuelto muy popular –dijo, atrayendo la atención de Neji, cuya expresión había pasado de iracunda a asustada.

El Hyuuga parecía horrorizado con la idea de que alguien más aparte de él decidiera acercarse tanto a su prima. Todavía le costaba soportar a Sasuke Uchiha, ¿es que no iban a darle ni un segundo de descanso?

Sasuke también la miró horrorizado, aunque por un motivo muy distinto. _¿Es que quiere desatar el apocalipsis?_ se preguntó frenéticamente, sintiendo que le aparecía un tic nervioso en el párpado.

Fuera de la biblioteca, arriba en la azotea, Hinata y Kiba se habían quedado en completo silencio, apoyados en la valla que daba al patio.

Hinata se había reunido con Kiba cada día desde su reveladora conversación. El muchacho se sentía extremadamente oprimido con aquel tema, como si de repente su vida normal de adolescente hubiera terminado. Y sólo podía desahogarse hablando con Hinata.

Aquel día, sin embargo, el rostro de Kiba estaba más descompuesto que de costumbre y Hinata temía que se avecinaba una de las más duras conversaciones.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó tras lo que pareció una eternidad en silencio.

Como sacado de un sueño, Kiba desvió la vista del patio y se fijó en Hinata. Por un momento, se había olvidado de que estaban allí, se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Sonrió muy levemente, agradecido porque la chica lo hubiera sacado de la espiral de pensamientos que comenzaba a torturarlo de nuevo. Aunque aquella pregunta estaba directamente relacionada con ellos, por eso no tardó mucho en apretar dientes y puños, frustrado.

-Mal –dijo al fin, soltando el aire de golpe. No se sentía mejor al decir aquello, ni al dejar ir el aire de una vez. Seguía sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho y en las sienes.

Bajó la vista a sus manos y se dio cuenta de que le temblaban. De hecho, todo él comenzaba a temblar. Y un nudo se estaba formando en su garganta.

Maldita sea, se iba a echar a llorar. Delante de Hinata. Otra vez.

Ni hablar. Inspiró con fuerza, reteniendo las lágrimas y los mocos con brusquedad. Clavó la vista en los ojos aperlados de la chica y trató de pasar por alto la comprensión que ella le regalaba, como si el hecho de verle llorar no fuera a cambiar su opinión sobre él ni un ápice. Kiba podía llegar a ser muy orgulloso.

-Ha vuelto a pasar –dijo, y su voz sonó más fuerte de lo que le habría gustado. En realidad, habría deseado no tener que decir nada de aquello y, por un instante, el tonto deseo de hablar con la mente se había cruzado por la cabeza.

Hinata lo miró boquiabierta, asombrada. Aquella conversación sólo podía girar en torno a un tema, pero era imposible que lo que Kiba acababa de decir fuera cierto. Sólo por eso, por aquella confusión, preguntó:

-¿Qué?

-Me he vuelto a transformar –reveló Kiba, casi sin voz. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlar el llanto y los temblores, sentía que si dejaba llevar, estallaría en un ataque de ansiedad.

-¿Cómo es posible? –murmuró Hinata.

-No lo sé –Kiba se agarró del cabello con fuerza-. No se suponía que tuviera que pasar –añadió, mirándose los pies.

Hinata alargó la mano hasta tocar el brazo de Kiba. Éste la miró, sus ojos anegados en lágrimas y amenazando con desbordarse en cualquier momento.

-¿Por qué me está pasando esto? –sollozó.

-No lo sé, pero vamos a averiguarlo –aseguró Hinata-. ¿Puedes quedar esta noche?

-¿Estás loca? –exclamó, abriendo mucho los ojos. Y, en un rápido susurro, añadió-: ¿Y si vuelvo a transformarme y te ataco?

Hinata dio un paso hacia él y acarició su mejilla con cariño, transmitiéndole cierta serenidad al chico.

-Sé defenderme. Y recuerda que te prometí ayudarte, no voy a echarme atrás. De verdad.

Kiba compuso una mueca de vergüenza y agradecimiento.

-¿Pu… puedo abrazarte? –pidió, tembloroso.

Hinata sonrió con dulzura y dio otro paso, terminando con la distancia que los separaba para rodear a Kiba con los brazos. A él le costó unos segundos relajar la tensión de sus brazos, entonces, rodeó a Hinata y ocultó el rostro en su cuello, dejando correr las lágrimas en silencio.

Hinata esbozó una sonrisa triste. Comprendió que aquel gesto era la torpe forma de Kiba de darle las gracias y decirle que confiaba en ella. Le habría gustado que aquella situación fuera diferente, que Kiba de veras le hubiera pedido ayuda con los deberes o unos exámenes –aquella era la historia oficial para explicar por qué de pronto se juntaba con Inuzuka-, todo habría sido menos doloroso.

Sin embargo estaba decidida a dar lo mejor de sí para ayudar a Kiba. Después de todo, nadie merecía la maldición de la licantropía.

En algún momento, Hinata escuchó algo de ruido y unas exclamaciones ahogadas. Alzó rápidamente la vista al tiempo que la puerta por la que se salía a la azotea se cerraba rápida y sonoramente. Kiba dio un respingo y se apartó de Hinata rápidamente, fijando también la vista en la puerta.

Alguien los había visto. ¿Habría escuchado demasiado?

Ambos se miraron con preocupación y rápidamente entraron en el instituto. Tenían que encontrar a quien los había pillado y descubrir cuánto y qué había escuchado exactamente. Ambos se maldijeron a sí mismos, tendrían que haber sido más cuidadosos.

Bajaron las escaleras y recorrieron varios pasillos, desesperados. Al girar una esquina, se toparon con Sasuke, quien ahogó una exclamación por la sorpresa.

-¿Dónde estabais? –inquirió, mirando a Hinata- Tienes que volver, tu primo va a matar a Naruto.

Hinata tomó una gran bocanada de aire para recuperar el aliento.

-No hay tiempo –repuso-, ¿te has cruzado con alguien?

Sasuke frunció el ceño, confundido.

-No, ¿por qué?

Hubo una pausa dubitativa. Sasuke pudo leer aquella duda en los ojos de su amiga y, al desviar la vista hacia Kiba, vio que estaba mirando a Hinata con los ojos muy abiertos, aterrado por lo que pudiera responder ella.

-Es una historia muy larga –dijo ella al fin. Kiba soltó todo el aire que había retenido en aquel instante y Sasuke alzó las cejas.

 _Una historia de Reaper_ , comprendió.

-Bueno, pues por aquí no ha venido nadie –volvió a decir-. ¿Qué hago con Neji? –añadió, recordando el motivo por el que la estaba buscando.

-Iré en un rato, tengo que buscar a alguien.

-No, ve –Kiba miró con seriedad a Hinata, ésta le devolvió la mirada con sorpresa-. Tranquila, yo me encargo. Si pasa algo, te aviso. Tampoco quiero acaparar toda tu atención y tiempo.

Hinata estaba a punto de replicar, pero Kiba le dedicó una escueta sonrisa y se marchó corriendo por donde acababan de venir.

-¿Todo esto tiene que ver con lo del lunes y el domingo? –preguntó Sasuke cuando se quedaron solos.

Hinata se encaminó en silencio hacia la biblioteca y el Uchiha la siguió.

-¿De verdad quieres que te lo cuente? –preguntó, recordando lo poco que a su amigo le gustaba inmiscuirse en el mundo sobrenatural.

Sasuke hizo una mueca y abrió la puerta de la biblioteca. Antes de entrar, murmuró:

-No sé qué decirte, la verdad.

Y ambos se encaminaron a la mesa en la que Neji estaba fulminando con la mirada a Naruto, mientras la conversación entre ambos cada vez se volvía más peligrosa. Más peligrosa para Naruto, por supuesto.

-…comprender con qué derecho te tomas tantas libertades con mi prima –estaba diciendo Neji entre dientes.

Neji era otro de los protectores de Hinata, por así decirlo. Entre él y Sasuke, habían conseguido que ningún chico del instituto se interesara por Hinata. Al menos, no abiertamente. Y es que la joven Hyuuga era guapa, inteligente y atlética, pero tener dos enormes perros guardianes siguiéndola siempre de cerca echaba para atrás a la mayoría de chicos.

-¿Qué está pasando? –inquirió la muchacha, mirando fijamente a Neji.

Neji la fulminó con la mirada y le exigió una explicación a lo que decía Namikaze sobre que ella le había permitido llamarla por su nombre de pila a los pocos días de conocerse. Aquello no era normal, ¿dónde habían quedado sus modales? No eran tan cercanos para tal confianza. No lo eran, ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

Llegados a aquel punto de la conversación –o, más bien, del monólogo de Neji-, apareció una mujer de largo cabello rubio recogido en una coleta algo despeinada y unas gafas con cristales tan gruesos que apenas podían verse sus ojos.

Era Shiho, la bibliotecaria. Y no parecía estar de buen humor.

-Fuera de aquí –dijo en un severo susurro y señalando la puerta.

Y todo el grupo tuvo que recoger a toda prisa sus cosas y marcharse de la biblioteca. A nadie le gusta provocar la cólera de una bibliotecaria.

-Gracias, genio –Naruto fulminó a Neji, cruzado de brazos-. Ahora Hinata tiene que volver a casa sí o sí.

Al Hyuuga le palpitó una vena en la frente. Sin embargo, su prima fue más rápida y agarró su brazo con fuerza suficiente para finalizar aquella disputa.

-No pasa nada –dijo ella-, estoy segura de que mi padre me levantará el castigo pronto.

Naruto sonrió al oír aquello.

-Genial –dijo, olvidándose de Naji-. Entonces podremos salir todos pronto a algún sitio a divertirnos.

-Contigo no irá a ninguna parte –masculló Neji, pero enmudeció cuando Hinata apretó más su brazo.

Naruto fue a responderle de todos modos, pero Hinata se puso hábilmente en medio de ambos.

-Bu-bueno, ¿nos vamos? Antes de que Shiho-san salga a reñirnos por gritar en la entrada de la biblioteca.

La sonrisa, entre nerviosa y vergonzosa, de Hinata calmó a Naruto, quien sonrió de vuelta y asintió.

Hinata sintió que su corazón daba un vuelto ante aquella sonrisa y se sonrojó. Neji la miró haciendo una mueca, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Vas a explicarme lo que está pasando?

Hinata apartó la vista de su teléfono, con el cual se había estado mensajeando con Kiba instantes atrás, y miró a su primo de reojo. Caminaban de vuelta a casa, hacía unos minutos que se habían despedido de los demás. Los dos primos eran vecinos, vivían puerta con puerta, así que no tenían motivo para ir cada uno por su lado –en especial desde que Hinata fuera castigada por su padre.

-Naruto es mi amigo –explicó.

-¿"Naruto"? –repitió Neji, incrédulo- ¿Has dejado el honorífico atrás incluso más rápido que con ese imbécil de Uchiha.

Hinata frunció el ceño y se encaró con él.

-¡Ya te he dicho mil veces que no insultes a mis amigos!

Pero Neji resopló.

-¿Dónde está mi prima Hinata? La que era correcta, educada y nunca se olvidaba de cómo dirigirse al resto de la gente. ¿Cuánto pasará hasta que me llames simplemente "Neji"?

Esta vez fue el turno de Hinata de resoplar.

-Estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena, Neji-niisan…

-Lo que estoy es preocupado por ti –replicó él, y su rostro se suavizó un poco-. No quiero que se aprovechen de ti.

El tono suavizado del Hyuuga mayor calmó también a la menor.

-No se van a aprovechar de mí –aseguró-. Sasuke es mi amigo desde secundaria. Y Naruto es un buen chico, de verdad. Es amigo de Sasuke y yo confío en él.

Neji suspiró.

-Y ¿qué hay de ese tal Kiba? No me suena haberlo visto en tu clase nunca, ¿por qué le tienes que dar clases tú?

Hinata se mordió el labio. Otra mentira más que añadir a la lista.

-Creo que me gané fama de cerebrito después de los exámenes finales de primero –se encogió de hombros y esbozó una leve sonrisa de culpabilidad. Aunque la culpa no se debía a aquella "fama de cerebrito", sino al hecho de tener que mentir a su familia una vez más.

Pero Neji no alcanzó a comprender aquello último, habría sido imposible que lo hiciera. Hinata sabía que nadie en su familia –ni a su alrededor- era capaz de imaginarla mintiendo.

Retomaron el camino, más tranquilos. Sin embargo, al poco rato, Neji volvió a hablar.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó, la voz le tembló un poco, como cuando un padre sospecha que la niñita de sus ojos ha encontrado novio o va a casarse.

Hinata se sonrojó hasta las orejas y comenzó a balbucear.

-¿Q-qué dices? ¿Qui… quién? A… a mí no…

-Naruto Namikaze –Neji hizo una mueca al pronunciar aquel nombre-. He visto cómo le mirabas. Y, la verdad, creo que llevas distraída toda la semana… ¿no hace una semana que llegó? No te había visto antes con él.

-¿Q-qué? ¡No! –a Hinata estaba a punto de salirle humo de la cabeza- A mí no me gusta Naruto. No me gusta nadie. No tengo tiempo para chicos, ya lo sabes.

-¿S-sabes? No todo es estudiar. Tienes dieciséis años –farfulló Neji, muy incómodo con aquella conversación-. No es raro que te guste alguien… ¡P-pero no voy a aceptar a ese chico! ¡Va a tener que saltar por un acantilado y salvarte la vida, como mínimo, para que pueda tolerarlo un poco!

A Hinata la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas. ¿De dónde se sacaba aquellas ideas su primo? Puede que mirara a Naruto más de lo normal, pero se debía a la incógnita de su Reloj Vital, ¿no? ¿Por qué otra cosa iba a ser, sino?

No podía decirle aquello.

Más aún, algo en su interior le decía que eso no era lo único que hacía que, a mitad de la clase, desviara la vista disimuladamente hacia cierto asiento situado en la última fila del aula. Ni que sonriera sin motivo aparente al cruzar la vista con Naruto. Ni que se sintiera nerviosa y al mismo tiempo tranquila al bucear en esos ojos tan azules que el chico tenía.

Sin darse cuenta, Hinata había comenzado a jugar nerviosa con los dedos, desviando la vista.

Neji soltó un suspiro y sacó a Hinata de toda aquella espiral de pensamientos y sentimientos que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo.

-Sea como sea, no voy a quitarle el ojo de encima –dijo-. Soy tu primo. Y te prometí que te cuidaría.

Hinata sonrió de lado, un poco incómoda porque, en el fondo, creía que era suficientemente capaz de cuidar de sí misma –de hecho, lo había comprobado varias veces al enfrentarse a los Entes Sobrenaturales y sobrellevar, más o menos, ambas vidas relativamente bien.

-Gracias, Neji-niisan.


	12. Chapter 12

**REAPER**

 **Capítulo 12: El truco está en bromear aunque por dentro estés muerto de miedo**

Era noche entrada y Hinata comprobaba que todo el mundo en su casa estuviera profundamente dormido. Vestía de nuevo de negro, era una costumbre que había tomado al salir a hurtadillas a altas horas de la noche. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño alto, aunque algunos mechones rebeldes, como de costumbre, se escapaban a los coleteros, por más empeño que pusiera en recogerse todo el pelo.

Suspiró ante el espejo, dándose por vencida con aquel tema, antes de abrir la ventana con extremo cuidado de no hacer ruido. Saltó al árbol que tenía enfrente y bajó rápidamente para bordear la casa. Después, se internó en el bosque que había tras ésta.

Había pactado con Kiba en verse donde su último y desafortunado encuentro, un lugar bastante alejado de las casas, bien adentro del bosque. En caso de alarma, creyeron que sería un buen lugar donde lidiar con el problema de licantropía del muchacho.

Cuando Hinata llegó al lugar acordado, Kiba la recibió sentado contra un grueso árbol. Un roble, creyó Hinata, aunque no podía jurarlo debido a la escasa luz. Alumbró con la linterna a Kiba.

-¿Llevas mucho esperando?

-Nah, acabo de llegar –Kiba sonrió de lado-. ¡Ja! Eso ha sonado a frase de parejita, ¿no?

Hinata se sonrojó.

-¿Q-qué dices?

-Es broma –Kiba se puso la capucha de su sudadera y metió las manos en los bolsillos-. Estoy nervioso –murmuró-. Bromear me… ayuda… un poco…

Hinata asintió, sin saber qué responder exactamente. Aquello era nuevo para ella: nunca antes había lidiado con los sentimientos de alguien maldito. Con Sakura era igual, realmente no sabía qué hacer con ella y su corazón se aceleraba de puro estrés cada vez que cruzaban la mirada.

-Bueno –Kiba suspiró y sacó a Hinata de sus pensamientos-, y, ahora, ¿qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros y rebuscó en la pequeña mochila que había llevado con ella. Era estrecha, de color oscuro, como las que llevan las personas que salen a correr largos recorridos. Dentro había espacio suficiente para una botella grande y poco más. Pero no era una botella lo que llevaba Hinata en ella.

Kiba abrió los ojos incrédulo cuando vio a su supuesta salvadora sacar una cuerda de la mochila.

-Será una broma.

Hinata la miró.

-Lo siento, no tengo nada más –hizo una mueca-. La próxima vez me pasaré por una ferretería y compraré dos metros de cadenas, ¿te parece bien? –añadió con una nota de sarcasmo.

-Pues es una grandiosa idea –bufó Kiba-, podrías haberla tenido un poco antes.

-Podrías haberla tenido tú –objetó ella.

-Pues sí.

Se miraron en silencio unos segundos, después sonrieron y rieron en voz baja.

-Ahora que hemos relajado la tensión –murmuró Hinata, acercándose a Kiba sujetando la cuerda. Era bastante gruesa y de un tono marrón claro, una cuerda sencilla-. ¿Con permiso?

Kiba se sentó de nuevo apoyando la espalda contra aquel grueso árbol y Hinata lo ató con la cuerda, dando varias vueltas al tronco. No estaba segura de si aguantaría demasiado en caso de que el chico perdiera el control, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo.

A continuación, Hinata se sentó apoyándose contra el árbol de delante y observó a Kiba unos segundos en silencio. Su Reloj Vital iba marcando su tiempo vivido y su tiempo restante. La reconfortó ver que parecía quedarle mucha vida por delante. Por un momento, le pareció que incluso vibraba con el impulso mismo de la vida.

Parpadeó varias veces y desechó la idea. Aquella no era la visión de la vida, se recordó, sino de la muerte. Lo cercana que estaba. Como un recordatorio de que, hagamos lo que hagamos y vayamos donde vayamos, siempre nos seguirá. Y es que, si algo había aprendido Hinata durante aquellos años como Reaper, es que la muerte es inevitable.

-¿Qué piensas? –la voz de Kiba volvió a salvarla de una de aquellas espirales de turbios pensamientos que asaltaban cada vez más a menudo la mente de Hinata.

Ella parpadeó, regresando a la realidad, y le miró.

-En nada –se encogió de hombros-, en todo.

-Así que la mejor estudiante del instituto también tiene problemas personales –Kiba esbozó una sonrisa de complicidad.

Hinata comprendió que no quería hablar de su problema con la licantropía, aunque no pudo reprochárselo. Era más que comprensible. Le devolivó la sonrisa, irónica, alzando los ojos al cielo unos segundos.

-Todo el mundo tiene sus cosillas –dijo al fin, encogiéndose de hombros.

Kiba la miró pensativo, alargando un suave "Hmmmm". Torció el gesto y dijo:

-Tenemos toda la noche.

Hinata contuvo una mueca. Desvió la mirada.

-No es nada importante –murmuró.

Kiba resopló.

-Entonces ¿nunca vas a contarme por qué haces todo esto? –Hinata le miró boquiabierta- ¿Me vas a decir que me estás ayudando por amor al arte?

-Te ayudo porque debo hacerlo –repuso Hinata, frunciendo los labios.

Kiba rodó los ojos, exasperado.

-Claaaaro –resopló con sorna-, ayudas a un tío que puede convertirse en cualquier momento en un monstruo "porque debes hacerlo". Gracias, eso lo aclara todo.

Desvió la vista y chistó, molesto. Aquélla no era, ni de lejos, la respuesta que Kiba andaba buscando. Puede que Hinata Hyuuga fuera su única salvación a la maldición, pero necesitaba saber a qué venía tanto interés por salvarle.

El silencio se extendió largo rato, lo único que se podía escuchar era el suave ronroneo del viento y la naturaleza a su alrededor.

-Y ¿qué relación tienes con Uchiha? –la voz de Kiba rompió aquel silencio nuevamente.

-¿Con Sasuke? –preguntó Hinata, confundida. Kiba asintió-. Es mi mejor amigo, ¿por?

Kiba se encogió de hombros.

-Curiosidad. Siempre estáis juntos y él se encarga de que ningún tío se te acerque. Pensaba que erais novios.

Hinata se sonrojó, aunque rio con aquella idea. Alguna vez se le había pasado por la cabeza cómo sería si ella y Sasuke fueran novios, aunque siempre apartaba aquella imagen de su cabeza, entre horrorizada y muerta de la risa. Era incapaz de imaginarse algo así con seriedad.

Además, ella apoyaba a Sakura; probablemente por ese mismo detalle había pasado a ver a Sasuke como a un hermano más que como a un hombre.

-Imposible, Sasuke es como mi hermano –rio.

-¿Y él lo sabe?

Hinata se dio cuenta de que Kiba sonreía, se estaba burlando de Sasuke. Auqnue, por algún motivo, no pudo enfadarse con él. Y es que a veces Sasuke podía ser tan celoso… _Tiene complejo de hermano mayor, seguro_ , pensó divertida.

Por toda respuesta, se encogió de hombros con ironía. Kiba rio con aquella reacción y se quedó pensativo unos segundos antes de volver a preguntar.

-Entonces estás saliendo con ese chico rubio.

Hinata enrojeció de golpe y se quedó sin habla unos segundos, aunque sólo para a continuación balbucear alguna clase de negativa bastante sospechosa en opinión del muchacho.

-N-Naruto es s-sólo un amigo –explicaba ella, su corazón se había acelerado de los nervios repentinamente-. Llegó hace poco… y c-como es amigo de Sasuke… pues…

Su voz se fue apagando, sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo y su cara estaba roja como un tomate. Por un momento, deseó apagar la linterna para que Kiba no la viera en aquel estado tan vergonzoso.

Él la observó con una ceja alzada y una traviesa sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios. Y es que aquella chica podía llegar a ser tan evidente a veces…

-¿A… a q-qué viene t-todo esto, de todas f-formas? –inquirió ella al cabo.

-Curiosidad, ya te lo he dicho –Kiba dijo aquello como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo-. Además, estamos juntos de noche, supongo que como en una de esas "fiestas pijama" que hacéis las chicas –hizo una mueca burlona al decir aquello-. Lo suyo es hablar de chicos, ¿no? –añadió en un suspiro, parpadeando más de lo necesario, con aire enamoradizo, y agudizando la voz para que sonara más femenina.

Hinata ahogó una carcajada.

-Yo no llamaría a esto "fiesta pijama" –reía.

Kiba fingió sorpresa, alzando las cejas y abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¿Estás de broma? El bosque, la cuerda… ¿qué más puede catalogarse dentro de "fiesta pijama"?

Hinata volvió a reír y observó a Kiba con admiración. Pese a tener que afrontar toda aquella maldición, verlo bromear de aquella forma la hizo sentir un poco mejor. Aunque fuera sólo una forma de escapar a la realidad, como había dicho al principio. Le pareció increíble que fuera capaz de sonreír siquiera, cuando otros tal vez se habrían encerrado en el sótano de su casa o se habrían intentado suicidar.

Kiba notó la mirada destelleante de la chica y la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa?

-N-nada…

Kiba la miró sarcásticamente, como diciendo "¿en serio? ¿Otra vez "nada"?". Hinata esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de culpabilidad.

-C-creo que eres muy fuerte –admitió-. Pensaba que eres admirable.

Esta vez fue el turno de Kiba de sonrojarse. Balbució algunas incoherencias en respuesta y, tras una pausa, Hinata volvió a hablar.

-Es una historia larga.

Él torció el gesto y la miró sin comprender de lo que hablaba.

-Lo mío –aclaró ella-, mis "cosillas".

Soltó un suspiro silencioso y aprovechó aquella pausa para ordenar sus ideas. Sí, Kiba merecía saber ni que fuera una pequeña parte. Si tenía que confiar en ella, debía darle un buen motivo, más allá del inicial "me curo rápido".

-Te escucho –dijo él al cabo, con calma, dándole el último empujón.

-Va a sonar a locura absoluta –advirtió ella.

Kiba la miró sarcásticamente de nuevo.

-¿En serio? ¿Yo me transformo en lobo y lo tuyo es una locura?

Hinata asintió. Se mordió los labios, dubitativa, y finalmente dijo:

-Soy sirvienta de la Muerte.

Como el verano cada vez estaba más cerca, el sol comenzaba a despuntar en el horizonte a una hora cada vez más temprana. La suave claridad alcanzó a Hinata y Kiba, que habían continuado hablando durante toda la noche de otros mil temas una vez dejado de lado el tema Reaper.

Kiba opinaba que aquello de "Reaper" era de lo más guay. Mucho mejor "hombre lobo". Hinata había reído y se había encogido de hombros, sin saber muy bien qué responder a aquello.

Era un alivio poder hablar de cualquier cosa y de todo aquello sin llegar a hacer un drama. Tal vez se debía a que el asunto en sí era un completo drama. O quizás Hinata sólo podía compararlo con la vez que se lo contó a Sasuke y a Sakura. Ambos habían reaccionado de un modo muy distinto a Kiba.

Hinata se levantó y se estiró cuan larga era.

-Se te ve el ombligo –comentó Kiba. Le estaba tomando el pelo, aunque su voz sonaba claramente somnolienta.

Hinata se encogió de golpe y tiró de su jersey negro casi como si quisiera taparse hasta las rodillas con él.

-Deberíamos volver a casa.

-Me parece una idea genial –Kiba intentó mover el cuello para estirarse un poco, tenía el cuerpo agarrotado-. ¿Me echas una mano?

Hinata desató la cuerda y Kiba se estiró y retorció hasta que pudo moverse bien, aunque con unas horrorosas agujetas.

-Y, ahora, ¿qué? –preguntó. El tono bromista había desaparecido, dejando paso a uno más serio y, sobretodo, dubitativo.

Hinata suspiró.

-No lo sé –admitió.

Kiba giró el cuello y se lo masajeó.

-¿Qué haces la próxima noche? –tuvo que contener la risa al oírse a sí mismo soltar aquello. Y es que sonaba tan condenadamente mal.

-¿Vas a aguantar hacer esto todas las noches? –más que sorprendida, Hinata estaba preocupada. Al igual que con la curación acelerada, al convertirse en Reaper había pasado a apenas necesitar dormir un par de horas para descansar y reponerse de todo el día. Pero dudaba mucho que Kiba tuviera la misma resistencia a la falta de descanso continuada.

Pese a todo, el chico sonrió y dijo:

-Tranquila, hoy voy a dormir la siesta más larga de la historia.

Habría sonado mucho más convincente de no haber intercalado un bostezo mientras hablaba.

-Está bien –cedió ella. Después de todo, no se le ocurría nada mejor aparte de trasnochar hasta dar con lo que fuera que provocara que Kiba se transformara sin la luna llena-. Pero si quieres cadenas, las traes tú –añadió, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kiba rio y por un momento pensó en lo extraño de aquella situación. Pero se sintió seguro junto a la joven Reaper, más seguro que con nadie más. Una vocecilla en su cabeza preguntó, burlona, si se había enamorado de Hinata Hyuuga. Pero él negó rápidamente, sabía de sobras que aquello no era amor.

No ese tipo de amor, al menos.

No, era algo distinto.

Agradecimiento.

Una profunda amistad.

Hinata era un faro de esperanza en mitad de una noche tormentosa en alta mar.

 **NOTA: Hoy actualizo con doble capítulo porque la semana pasada no pude subir nada _ Espero que os guste y lamento la tardanza ^^U**


	13. Chapter 13

**REAPER**

 **Capítulo 13: Mentiras y misterios**

Regresar a casa aquella mañana había sido fácil. Tanto como escaparse a medianoche. Hinata comenzaba a creer que la Muerte se encargaba, desde algún lugar, de darle suerte o algo parecido cuando tenía que escaparse por temas de Entes.

Habría reído sarcásticamente en voz alta ante aquella idea de haber podido. Era del todo imposible que la Muerte ayudara a un Reaper; los Reapers eran sus ayudantes, si no hacían bien su trabajo, los despedía y punto. Eso ya lo había dejado bien claro al presentarse ante Hinata el día del accidente.

Sin embargo, no rió por temor a despertar a alguien en casa.

Se puso el pijama y guardó la ropa de las excursiones nocturnas al fondo de un cajón, bien oculta. Sabía que su padre, por suerte, no era de esos paranoicos que investigan el cuarto de sus hijos en busca de cualquier secreto. Aunque no estaba de más curarse en salud.

Se desenredó la larga melena azabache y se metió en la cama. Aunque no necesitara descansar demasiado para sentirse revitalizada, recibió la comodidad del colchón y la suavidad de las sábanas como una bendición.

A los muertos vivientes también les gusta estar cómodo sobre todo si han estado toda la noche en un bosque.

Revisó la hora en su teléfono. Todavía era temprano, especialmente para ser sábado. Decidió aprovechar aquello para dormir un poco. Se tapó hasta la cabeza con las sábanas, se hizo una bolita y cerró los ojos.

Durmió hasta las diez de la mañana plácidamente y sin soñar nada especial, o al menos eso le pareció al despertar, pues no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que hubiera vivido en el mundo de Morfeo.

Bajó a la planta baja tomándose su tiempo y meditando lo transcurrido la noche anterior. Que Kiba no se hubiera transformado podía ser debido a la falta de algún elemento, aparte de la luna llena. Tal vez anotando lo que tenían, podían descubrir lo que faltaba, lo que provocaba todo aquello.

-¡Cuidado, nee-chan! –la voz de Hanabi surgió, como ella, de la nada.

Hinata se pegó a la pared del pasillo un instante antes de que su hermana pequeña pasara por su lado a toda velocidad con una bolsa colgada del hombro en dirección a la entrada de la casa.

-¡Ya me voy! –exclamó mientras se ponía los zapatos.

-Que vaya bien –respondió Hinata, más por costumbre que otra cosa.

La puerta se cerró con un golpe seco y los pasos de la pequeña Hyuuga desaparecieron en la calle.

-¿A dónde va Hanabi tan temprano? –inquirió Hinata al entrar en la cocina.

Su padre estaba sentado a la mesa, con una taza de café a medias y el periódico abierto por la mitad. Llevaba un kimono de hombre cómodo, de los que se utilizan para estar en casa. Verlo de aquella manera turbaba a veces a Hinata, era tan distinto a cuando iba trajeado y su maletín de abogado…

Hiashi la observó.

-Buenos días –dijo con calma, sonrió levemente-. Ha ido a casa de Moegi, se quedará a comer y volverá por la tarde.

Aquello asombró a Hinata. A su padre le costaba horrores darle algo de cuerda a sus hijas, en especial a Hanabi, que hacía poco había entrado en la adolescencia. Desde la muerte de la señora Hyuuga, Hiashi se había vuelto más sobreprotector con Hanabi y Hinata de lo habitual en un padre con sus hijas.

Hinata se sirvió un bol de arroz y se calentó en el microondas un poco de las sobras de la cena del día anterior. Se sentó a desayunar en la silla opuesta a la de su padre.

-Buen provecho –comentó él, sin levantar la vista de un artículo.

-Gracias.

Comió en silencio. De vez en cuando, observaba a su padre de reojo y hasta fijaba la vista en el periódico, aunque leer del revés no era una de sus especialidades.

-Hoy te has levantado tarde –observó el hombre tras un largo silencio.

Hinata tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para disimular que se había atragantado.

-Anoche me quedé hasta tarde estudiando –mintió con absoluta calma-. Y hoy es sábado –añadió, encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia a aquello.

Hiashi la observó en silencio un momento, como si buscara algo en el rostro de su hija mayor.

-Debía de ser muy tarde –dijo al fin, para alivio de Hinata-, siempre te levantas temprano, aunque hayas estado estudiando la noche anterior.

Hinata asintió pero no dijo nada más, no quería engordar más aquella tonta mentira.

-Me alegra que estés centrada en tus estudios –continuó su padre-, pero no te excedas. La salud también es importante, y un buen horario de sueño es esencial para rendir al cien por cien.

Una punzada de culpabilidad y vergüenza alcanzó el corazón de Hinata. Su padre sólo se preocupaba por ella; y, a cambio, ¿qué recibía? Una mentira tras otra…

-Claro –dijo, volcando toda su fuerza de voluntad en mantener un semblante sereno, en que no le temblara la voz ni se le llenaran los ojos con un centenar de lágrimas-. Creo que me he presionado demasiado desde las notas de los finales de primero.

 _Hina, cállate de una puñetera vez_ , se gritó a sí misma, asqueada. Pero su boca se movía sola y la mentira continuaba creciendo sola, sin apenas darse cuenta.

Su padre sonrió comprensivo.

-Fueron unos resultados excelentes –asintió-, espero que los mantengas. Pero no descuides tu salud.

Hinata esbozó una pequeña, casi inexistente, sonrisa. Recogió los platos y tiró discretamente lo que había sobrado; era incapaz de comer nada más después de aquella conversación. Hiashi la interceptó antes de que lograra salir de la cocina.

-No me gusta tomar medidas drásticas con vosotras –dijo. Hinata se volvió a mirarle, preocupada por lo que pudiera seguir a aquella afirmación-. Pero, cunado debo tomarlas, lo hago –dio un sorbo a su café, aunque Hinata creyó que se estaba bebiendo de una taza sin fondo, su corazón se había disparado. Soltó todo el aire de golpe cuando su padre dejó la taza sobre la mesa y habló de nuevo-. Si sigues demostrando que eres responsable, el próximo martes te levantaré el castigo.

En el fondo, Hiashi Hyuuga se desvivía por sus hijas, sus dos niñitas del alma. Sin embargo, tenía que ser un poco duro para… bueno, para demostrar alguna cosa, suponía Hinata. Tal vez para alzarse como el cabeza de familia, aunque estuviera más tiempo fuera que dentro de la casa.

Seguramente, de haber sido por él, le habría levantado el castigo al siguiente día de imponérselo a Hinata. Al señor Hyuuga le costaba Dios y ayuda no mimar en exceso a sus hijas.

-Gracias, padre –dijo ella, sintiéndose tremendamente culpable porque no había habido ni una noche en la que no se saltara las normas de casa y hubiera salido sin permiso a la oscuridad de la noche.

Hiashi sonrió y regresó a su paciente lectura del grueso periódico del sábado.

Hinata se escabulló y regresó a su habitación. Habría hecho un agujero en el techo de ser posible para no tardar tanto en encerrarse.

De vez en cuando, tenía momentos –a veces eran días o una semana entera- de estos. Se enfurruñaba, se tiraba de los pelos, se insultaba a sí misma, se sentía una mierda y deseaba dejarlo todo estar y morir como debía haber hecho años atrás en aquel maldito autobús.

Estuvo un poco más encerrada y hundiéndose, una vez más, en una oscura espiral de malos pensamientos. Antes de ir demasiado lejos, se obligó a centrarse en otras personas. Sí, sin lugar a dudas, se dijo, algo bueno salía de toda aquella mierda: podía ayudar a gente. Generalmente había sido a personas que nunca antes había conocido, o que apenas le sonaban de vista, ahora podía salvar la vida a dos amigos, no podía quedarse en la cama torturándose con críticas destructivas al nivel de una bomba nuclear.

Se levantó y encendió el ordenador.

Ya había buscado otras veces información sobre Entes Sobrenaturales, incluso tenía algunas notas al respecto. Pero toda aquella información ya la había repasado en los últimos días, sin demasiado éxito. Necesitaba investigar más a fondo si quería dar con soluciones para el vampirismo de Sakura y la licantropía de Kiba.

Pasó el resto de la mañana navegando por internet, con varios documentos Word, blocs de notas y hasta un par de libretas abiertos, donde anotaba cuidadosamente varios datos, como leyendas, orígenes de varios mitos, suposiciones de la evolución del vampiro y el hombre lobo a lo largo del tiempo y gracias al "boca a boca"… Incluso se permitió anotar alguna que otra idea sacada de sinopsis y pequeños fragmentos de historias que encontró por la red. _Nunca se sabe_ , se había resignado a pensar.

Para cuando era la hora de comer, estaba convencida de que podía escribir a una antropóloga de la Universidad de la ciudad vecina, especialista en culturas de medio mundo, sin parecer una completa idiota –o peor, una cría- al redactar sus preguntas.

Sin embargo, Hiashi la llamó informando de que la comida estaría lista en breves y que por favor pusiera la mesa.

Escuchar la voz de su padre, un hombre normal, ajeno a aquel mundo, la hizo reaccionar. ¿De veras debía contactar con una doctora en antropología cultural? Le gustaba la historia y tal vez a partir de ahí podía colar varias preguntas de doble filo sin resaltar, pero…

-Mejor buscar un poco más antes de meter a alguien más en esto –murmuró, pensativa, mientras se alejaba de su escritorio.

Se estaba volviendo un poco paranoica. Rio secamente y fue a poner la mesa y comer con su padre.

-Me gustaría ir a la biblioteca después –informó durante la comida.

Hiashi la miró, un poco sorprendido.

-Ni un segundo de descanso, ¿verdad? –bromeó.

Ahora era Hinata la sorprendida: no todos los días Hiashi Hyuuga hacía una broma. Tal vez, como decía a veces Hanabi, su padre fuera un poco tsundere…

Hinata sonrió ante aquella infantil idea y asintió. Abrió la boca para elaborar una excusa un poco más decente que la mera suposición que había hecho su padre. "Un trabajo que quiero ampliar", "datos extra a algo que me pareció interesante del temario", "necesito un par de libros para terminar los deberes"…

Pero volvió a cerrarla. No era necesario añadir nada más a aquello. Por una vez, iba a dejar que la mentira fuera poco más que una diminuta burbuja. No soplaría con cuidado por una caña para hacerla más grande.

Su padre asintió y le prometió llevarla él mismo más tarde.

Y aquella sencilla reacción fue suficiente para que Hinata lograra acallar a la voz traicionera de su cabeza, que la instaba a justificarse un poco más, a añadir una pequeña excusa que hiciera creíble su decisión de ir a la biblioteca cuando apenas llevaban tres semanas de clase.

El silencio de la biblioteca municipal la invitó amablemente a adentrarse entre las estanterías repletas de libros. El lugar estaba prácticamente vacío, aunque Hinata lo prefirió. Su padre le había pedido que la llamara cuando terminara para ir a buscarla y llevarla de vuelta a casa.

Puede que hubiera prometido levantar pronto el castigo, pero por el momento estaba claro que iba a mantenerlo hasta con el mínimo detalle. Hinata se había percatado de que su padre la había llevado personalmente a la biblioteca porque su primo Neji no estaba en casa aquella tarde –seguramente había salido con Ten-Ten en una cita.

Hinata paseó entre las estanterías en busca de algo que pudiera servirle. Buscar allí sería un poco más difícil que en internet, donde tecleas lo que te interesa y al instante te ofrece un centenar de posibles páginas de interés. La investigación sería más lenta, aunque algo tenía que hacer.

Había pensado en buscar sobre licantropía y vampirismo por separado, pero, llegado un punto, había decidido buscar sobre ambas cosas a la vez: muchas veces convergían en un mismo texto, había teorías incluso sobre un origen común y una separación progresiva mediante los años y la evolución humana y cultural.

Tras escoger varios libros, se dirigió hacia una de las mesas y allí montó su improvisado nuevo rincón de estudio. Los libros más interesantes y posiblemente precisos, a la derecha, los de temas más generales y con posiblemente poca información, a la izquierda. Más a la izquierda todavía, dejaría los volúmenes descartados, y a la derecha del bloque de la derecha, los que creyera conveniente volver a ojear más atentamente.

Ante ella, tenía sus libretas de anotaciones y un pequeño estuche con todo lo necesario para tomar apuntes.

Durante largo rato, se sumergió nuevamente en su investigación. Cuanto más buscaba, más intentaba no pensar en que aquello, probablemente, no fueran más que leyendas folclóricas y productos de la imaginación del ser humano, nada relacionado con los verdaderos Entes sobre los que estudiaba.

En algún momento, aquella verdad comenzó a machacarla severamente y, tras varios libros, anotaciones e intentos de deducciones, resopló y dejó caer la cabeza sobre todo lo que tenía sobre la mesa, exhausta. ¿De veras estaba ayudando a Kiba y Sakura haciendo aquello?

 _Lo que tendría que hacer_ , se recriminó _, es dejarme de teorías absurdas y pasar al trabajo de campo. Seguro que es más efectivo…_

Suspiró y se preguntó lo mismo pero en relación a aquel "trabajo de campo". Ya había estado con Kiba una noche entera y no había obtenido ni un triste resultado. Estaba lo suficientemente perdida como para no saber siquiera qué anotar en el la lista de "cosas a descartar".

-¿Hinata?

La aludida casi da un bote en la silla al oír la voz de Naruto tan repentinamente cerca de ella. Lo miró y se sonrojó por su exagerada reacción. Él se limitó a sonreír divertido por el susto que se había llevado la chica.

-N-Naruto... ¿q-qué haces aquí? –murmuró ella, avergonzada y todavía sorprendida por la presencia del muchacho. La biblioteca no era precisamente el lugar donde esperaba encontrarlo. Al menos, no un sábado por la tarde.

La sonrisa de Naruto se torció levemente, volviéndose algo vergonzosa. Alzó una mochila como si acabaran de descubrirlo culpable de una broma inocente.

-Vengo a estudiar –dijo, y se sentó delante de ella.

-Pero si no llevamos ni un mes de clase –repuso ella, y enseguida se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello. Habría sido una buena excusa decir que también estaba estudiando allí. Luego ya se habría preocupado de ocultar discretamente los títulos de todos los libros que estaba leyendo.

Naruto se rascó la nuca, nervioso.

-Ya –suspiró-. La verdad es que voy un poco atrasado con las clases. Con todo el traslado, he perdido mucho tiempo.

-Vaya –asintió ella. Y no supo qué más añadir.

Naruto comenzó a sacar sus libros en silencio y abrió uno al azar. Lo ojeó por encima y suspiró. Volvió a mirar a Hinata.

-Y ¿qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó. Estaba claro que le daba muchísima pereza estar allí un sábado por la tarde. Como a cualquier otro adolescente normal.

Hinata se puso nerviosa. ¿Qué podía responder?

-He venido a leer un poco –dijo, sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía.

Naruto miró entonces por primera vez todo lo que tenía la joven Reaper en la mesa antes de que ella pudiera ocultarlo de laguna forma. Alzó las cejas.

-Nunca habría imaginado que te gustaban estas cosas –comentó, sorprendido-. ¿Vas a escribir una novela o es para un trabajo extra de clase? ¿O está usted jugando con fuerzas tenebrosas que los humanos haríamos bien en dejar en paz? –añadió, volviendo su voz más severa y hasta algo siniestra.

Hinata se quedó sin respiración al escuchar aquello último y le costó unos segundos –los que tardó Naruto en esbozar una sonrisa divertida- en comprender que el chico estaba bromeando.

Sólo entonces recuperó el aliento y pudo permitirse esbozar una sonrisa.

-Un poco de todo –dijo, fingiendo ser misteriosa y preguntándose al mismo tiempo quién era ella y dónde estaba la tímida y para nada habladora Hinata Hyuuga de siempre.

-¿Podré leerlo? –preguntó.

-T-tal vez algún día –Hinata desvió la vista y sintió una punzada por mentir a Naruto.

-Guay –sonrió Naruto, y regresó la vista a sus libros.

Hinata, en cambio, se quedó observando al muchacho. Las palabras de Neji y Kiba asaltaron su mente y su cara enrojeció tanto que podría haber sacado vapor como una chimenea por las orejas en cualquier momento.

No podía negar que había algo en Naruto que no le permitía apartar la vista de él, que la llevaba a observarle incluso sin darse cuenta, a pensar en él cuando no estaba presente…

 _P-pero es por su Reloj Vital_ , se dijo, cada vez más avergonzada con aquel tema y sus pensamientos respecto a su compañero de clase de ojos azules como el cielo despejado del verano.

Y sus ojos bajaron a la altura del pecho del muchacho donde, como siempre, no encontró ni rastro del Reloj Vital que supuestamente debía encontrar ahí. Esa visión que ayudaba a los Reapers a llevar a cabo mejor su trabajo.

 _"Tampoco tú lo tienes, ¿no?"_. La extraña voz de Naruto en aquel extraño sueño regresó a sus pensamientos casi como una violenta bofetada. _¿Podría ser que…? No, no es posible… ¿O sí…?_

Hinata meneó la cabeza, confusa. ¿A quién más conocía que no tuviera Reloj Vital? A ella misma: la Muerte se lo había quedado, como parte de su conversión en Reaper. Y si ella no tenía Reloj Vital, significaba que ningún Reaper lo tenía…

Y aquello la llevaba de vuelta a Naruto.

¿Cómo había estado tan ciega? ¿Cómo no había caído antes en algo tan simple?

Era más que evidente: Naruto era un Reaper como ella. Por eso no tenía Reloj Vital.


	14. Chapter 14

**REAPER**

 **Capítulo 14: "Nuestro secreto"**

Hinata observó disimuladamente a Naruto, vacilante. ¿Podía ser que siempre hubiera tenido la respuesta con ella?

Entonces, ¿Naruto también sabía lo que era ella? ¿Cómo era capaz de mirarla con absoluta normalidad sabiendo que estaba ante una resucitada, ante una sirvienta de la Muerte? Su corazón se había acelerado y su cabeza zumbaba con tan sólo sopesar la posibilidad de que el también lo fuera y, aun así, Naruto siempre la había tratado como a una chica más.

Bajó la vista a sus notas y libros de investigación, buscando una forma de calmarse y pensar con mayor claridad todo aquello. _Quizás está tan confundido como yo_ , se dijo. Después de todo, Hinata no había llegado a aquella conclusión en dos minutos, tal vez él también estuviera rompiéndose la cabeza pensando en aquello mismo cada vez que la veía.

Tenía que admitir que era inquietante ver durante años a todo el mundo con un Reloj Vital y, de repente, dar con alguien que no tenía.

-¿Va todo bien? -preguntó Naruto en voz baja.

Hinata lo miró de inmediato y se topó con aquellos ojos azules como el cielo despejado. Se sintió relajada de repente, como si el hecho de que pudiera estar ante otro Reaper no fuera alarmante, como si fuera agradable encontrar a alguien como ella por una vez. Era como si un calmado mar la abrazara con calidez y la envolviera en un capullo de azulada paz.

-S-sí -asintió en un murmullo.

-¿Estás atascada con tu novela?

Hinata sonrió irónicamente.

-Más o menos.

Naruto la observó un momento en silencio.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo? Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una. O eso dicen.

Ese era el momento idóneo para sacar el tema. Como el que no quiere la cosa, ligeramente más seria que hasta unos segundos atrás. Directa, sin dar rodeos por una vez en la vida. No era tan complicado, no podía haber otra explicación más que aquella. Después de hablar sobre aquello, podrían intercambiar información y ayudarse mutuamente, ser cómplices en el mundo Sobrenatural.

Hinata tragó saliva, nerviosa, e inspiró profundamente. Miró fijamente a Naruto, buscando calmar sus latidos en su mirada celeste.

-N-Naruto -murmuró. Él se apoyó en la mesa, acortando la distancia que los separaba-, ¿tú...?

-¿Sí?

-Hay... Hay algo que quería... hablar contigo...

-Soy todo oídos -sonrió él, doblando sus orejas para enfatizar su respuesta.

Hinata sonrió por aquel gesto.

-Verás...

-¿Nee-chan? -una voz, entre curiosa y sorprendida, surgió de detrás de Naruto.

Hinata dio un respingo al reconocer aquella voz. Alzó la vista y vio a su hermana pequeña bordear la mesa en la que estaba sentada con Naruto. Llevaba una montaña de libros en las manos que dejó cuidadosamente sobre la mesa cuando estuvo junto a Hinata.

-Hanabi -sonrió la Hyuuga mayor, un poco nerviosa por la situación general-, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas en casa de Moegi?

Hanabi sonrió ampliamente y respondió en voz baja, como si estuviera confiando un importante secreto a su hermana mayor:

-Hemos venido a renovar nuestra lista de novelas.

Hinata ahogó una carcajada, más relajada.

-Lógicamente -murmuró, más para ella que para los que la rodeaban.

-Moegi sigue buscando por allí -siguió informando la chica, señalando unas estanterías del fondo-. Pero yo te he visto y se me ha hecho raro, así que he venido a ver qué haces.

Ups. Se había confiado demasiado al pensar que su hermana no preguntaría qué hacía un sábado por la tarde en la biblioteca.

Intentó ocultar como pudo los libros y cuadernos que tenía en la mesa, pero su hermana ya los había visto y la observaba esperando claramente una explicación.

-Estoy haciendo un trabajo de clase -se apresuró a decir.

Hanabi la miró, desvió la vista a los libros, volvió a mirarla a ella e hizo una mueca para demostrar que no la había convencido.

-Pero si a ti no te gustan estas cosas -dijo, señalando los libros.

-A los profes de la preparatoria no les importa mucho eso -intervino Naruto, divertido.

Hinata lo miró aliviada, dándole las gracias en silencio. Antes de que Hanabi se volviera a verlo, sorprendida de que, tal y como había sospecha en un principio, Hinata no estuviera sola, Naruto le guiñó un ojo a la Reaper con complicidad. Ella se sonrojó por aquel gesto.

-¿Y tú quién eres? -preguntó Hanabi.

-Naruto Namikaze -sonrió el rubio.

Hanabi lo observó unos segundos en silencio, boquiabierta. Entonces se acercó a él para verlo más de cerca, sus ojos brillaban de emoción al verlo.

-Qué ojos tan azules, parecen el mar -murmuró, acercando su rostro extremadamente al de Naruto.

Él carraspeó y se tiró un poco hacia atrás, incómodo.

-Hanabi, estate quieta -pidió Hinata. _Esto es una pesadilla, quiero despertar... o que me trague la tierra, lo que sea más rápido_ , deseó.

La chica miró a Hinatra con los ojos muy abiertos, como si su hermana mayor acabara de perder la cabeza o hubiera soltado una grosería. O ambas cosas.

-¿Estás loca? -susurró, incrédula- ¿Has visto qué pelo taaaaan rubio? -se volvió hacia Naruto- Ojalá mi pelo fuera como el tuyo, el rubio es tan bonito...

Naruto sonrió algo avergonzado por el piropo.

-Bu-bueno, creo que te queda bien el castaño.

-Qué va, parezco una cascada de Coca-Cola –suspiró Hanabi, haciendo un puchero.

Hinata se dio con la palma en la cara, incapaz de creer lo que estaba pasando. Le parecía de repente muy lejana la seriedad y la calma de la que había hecho acopio para preguntarle a Naruto si él también era un siervo de la muerte, un Reaper como ella.

-Hanabi -pidió, sintiendo que perdía todo aquel coraje-, márchate. Naruto está estudiando.

La aludida observó a su hermana largo rato en completo silencio, desvió la vista hacia Naruto mientras se alejaba unos pasos hacia atrás, para tener un plano más amplio de la escena. Volvió a acercarse un poco y preguntó, mirándolos a ambos alternadamente:

-¿Vosotros dos sois novios?

El rostro de Hinata ardió al momento y bajó la vista unos segundos, intentando convencerse de que su hermana no había dicho aquello en realidad. La pregunta resonaba en su cabeza como si la hubiera gritado y el eco la repitiera una y otra vez. Alzó un instante la vista, muerta de vergüenza, y se sorprendió al ver que Naruto también estaba rojo como un tomate.

-C-claro que no -se apresuró a decir, antes de que su hermana pudiera sacar cualquier otra locura de conclusión-. S-sólo somos amigos. Es-estamos en la misma clase y...

Hanabi la miraba claramente decepcionada por aquella respuesta. Se volvió a ver de nuevo a Naruto, con la esperanza de que él lo negara todo y le revelara que eran amantes en secreto, aquello sería increíblemente emocionante y Hanabi, por supuesto, prometería guardar el secreto. Por nada del mundo habría delatado un amor como aquel.

Pero Naruto, para su decepción, parecía petrificado por aquella escena.

-Enseguida vengo -dijo de pronto Hinata, levantándose de su silla e internándose entre uno de los pasillos de estanterías.

En cuanto estuvo fuera de su visión, se acuclilló y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperada. ¿Por qué tenía que tener una hermana tan entrometida y condenadamente fantasiosa? ¿De dónde se sacaba aquellas ideas? Naruto y ella no parecían, para nada, una pareja, se dijo, tratando de calmarse, su hermana estaba completamente loca y cegada con todas esas novelas románticas que leía.

Suspiró al meditar aquello, pues las palabras de Neji y Kiba regresaron de nuevo a sus pensamientos y sintió una punzada en el pecho. _Pues claro que no parecemos una pareja_ , se dijo, _Naruto y yo sólo somos amigos. Hace muy poco que nos conocemos, eso del amor no sucede en un instante... y yo no tengo tiempo para esas cosas. Soy una Reaper._

Y, sin embargo, una vocecita traicionera le recordó que, posiblemente, él también era un Reaper y que tenían más en común que el mero hecho de conocer a Sasuke.

Meneó la cabeza enérgicamente, tratando de sacarse aquella locura de ideas de la cabeza.

Hanabi, por su parte, había observado cómo su hermana se marchaba a algún lugar entre las estanterías. No acababa de comprender el motivo hasta que, de pronto, una suculenta idea asaltó su mente: tal vez su hermana mayor estaba enamorada en secreto de aquel chico. Claro, sólo podía ser eso. ¿Por qué iba a reaccionar así, sino?

Con aquella idea en mente, se volvió hacia Naruto de nuevo, dispuesta a indagar en aquel asunto un poco más.

-Mi hermana es muy guapa -dijo, alzando las cejas con elocuencia-. Y también inteligente y fuerte y genial como una bailarina. ¿A que sí?

Naruto pareció reaccionar entonces. Se rascó la nuca, claramente incómodo con aquella situación y todavía con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-B-bueno...

Pero Hanabi no le permitió terminar, ya había visto suficiente para que su interminable imaginación creara varios volúmenes en lo que sería una saga de novelas románticas preciosa con su adorada hermana mayor y aquel chico rubio como protagonistas.

Alzó un dedo y, sonriente, pidió silencio.

-Shhh... Lo sé. Igualmente -añadió, como quien no quiere la cosa-, hacéis buena pareja. Y no me importaría tener un cuñado tan guapo como tú.

Naruto la miró boquiabierto, sin saber qué decir.

Para cuando Hinata regresó, recordando que la peor idea que había podido tener era dejar a Naruto a merced de su hermana pequeña, Hanabi había desaparecido junto con su montaña de novelas.

-¿D-dónde está mi hermana? -preguntó, demasiado avergonzada como para mirarle directamente.

-Ha dicho que iba a terminar su selección -respondió Naruto. Hinata percibió que Naruto también estaba nervioso. ¿Y quién no, después de semejante espectáculo?

-Ya -no sabía qué más decir, pero se obligó a que no se extendiera un silencio incómodo entre ellos-, le encantan las novelas románticas.

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa.

-Eso no se puede negar.

Hinata volvió a sentarse en su silla y suspiró.

-Perdón por la escenita. A veces se... emociona demasiado.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, todavía sonriendo.

-Debe de ser divertido vivir con una hermana tan enérgica.

-Es agotador -admitió ella, también sonriendo inevitablemente.

Una vez superada aquella bochornosa situación, ambos pudieron regresar a sus respectivas tareas. Naruto volvió a concentrarse en su estudio, mientras que Hinata regresó a sus libros sobre ocultismo y leyendas. Fue incapaz de volver a intentar sacar el tema del Reloj Vital, aunque por dentro se moría de ganas de hacerlo.

Se maldijo cerca de un centenar de veces por ser tan idiota y condenadamente inútil a la hora de hablar. Pero, de todos modos, no logró articular palabra.

Naruto la acompañó fuera de la biblioteca cuando quedaba poco para que cerrara.

-Por cierto -dijo de pronto-. ¿Me guardarás el secreto?

Hinata le miró sin comprender.

-¿Secreto?

-No quiero que la gente sepa que tengo que estudiar hasta la saciedad por ir atrasado -explicó, algo vergonzoso de repente.

Hinata sonrió y pensó que se veía muy tierno en aquel instante.

-Claro -asintió-, no hay problema.

-Será nuestro secreto -sonrió él, dejándola boquiabierta y de nuevo sonrojada.

 _Nuestro secreto_ , repitió en sus pensamientos, más emocionada de lo que quería admitir.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos y se echó hacia delante de repente. Hinata miró en su misma dirección por curiosidad y lo que vio la dejó asombrada.

-¿Esos no son Sasuke y Sakura? –preguntó Naruto, también sorprendido.

Hinata asintió. Habría jurado que lo último que deseaba Sakura en estos momentos era quedarse a solas con Sasuke, por eso verlos juntos la había chocado tanto. Estaban sentados en un banco del parque de delante de la biblioteca. Sólo estaban ellos dos ya en aquel lugar.

-Sí que lo son –murmuró.

Al alzar la vista se dio cuenta de la traviesa sonrisa que había aparecido en el rostro de Naruto.

-¿Vamos a ver de qué están hablando? –propuso, dispuesto a salir corriendo hacia los arbustos que sus amigos tenían a la espalda para poder escuchar mejor aquella conversación.

-P-pero… ¿eso no sería como invadir su intimidad? –a Hinata no le parecía del todo bien eso de espiar a sus amigos.

Pero Naruto movió la mano en gesto de quitarle importancia a aquello. Tal vez hasta pudiera echarle un cable a su amigo si estaba en apuros; _Sasuke es tan idiota con las chicas_ … pensó, recordando cuando eran niños y la mitad de las niñas de clase iban tras su mejor amigo con galletas caseras, cartas e inocentes declaraciones de amor.

-Vamos, será divertido –pidió-. Seremos como celestinas invisibles.

-¿Celestinas? –rio Hinata, alzando una ceja. _Entonces él lo sabe_ , pensó, _bueno, no es como si los sentimientos de ese par fueran muy complejos y opacos…_

-¡Sí, celestinas! –asintió Naruto, su sonrisa cada vez se ensanchaba más.

Hinata sopesó unos instantes los pros y los contras de todo aquello. Su padre ya no tardaría mucho en llegar y no estaba bien espiar a los demás… Por otro lado, la oferta de Naruto le parecía demasiado tentadora y, después de todo… ¿no llevaba días rogando por algo de paz y vida de adolescente estrictamente normal?

Por eso mismo, Hinata aceptó la petición de Naruto y se dejó llevar hasta el banco en el que sus dos amigos estaban sentados, se ocultaron en los arbustos que ya había elegido Naruto antes, los cuales hacían de valla, delimitando la zona del parque.

-Sasuke –decía Sakura, su voz sonaba apagada, como si aquella conversación no tuviera nada que ver con lo que Naruto se había estado imaginando

El moreno la miró al ver que no decía nada. Y justo cuando pensaba que ya no diría nada más, volvió a hablar.

-Gracias –masculló, casi sin voz, con un millar de sentimientos entremezclados en aquella simple palabra.

Sasuke suspiró y se levantó.

-¿Nos vamos? –propuso. Sonaba cansado y Hinata comenzó a sopesar las posibles conversaciones que habían podido tener justo antes de que ella y Naruto fueran a espiarles. Se le encogió el estómago al pensar que, tal vez, habían estado hablando acerca del vampirismo de Sakura. ¿Habría sido capaz de decírselo?

Sakura se levantó sin demasiado ánimo y asintió mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Hinata notó que agarraban su mano y tiraban de ella. Apartó entonces la vista de sus dos amigos y vio que era Naruto, que se había dado cuenta de que si no se movían ya, los pillarían con las manos en la masa.

Sintió una descarga recorrer su mano y brazo mientras corría de vuelta a la entrada de la biblioteca.

-Eso sí que no me lo esperaba –exclamó Naruto al tiempo que recuperaba el aire por el sprint que acababan de hacer.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?

-Quizás la declaración no ha ido muy bien.

-Entonces, ¿tú sabes lo de Sakura y Sasuke?

Naruto rió.

-¿Alguien no lo sabe? ¡Es demasiado obvio!

Esta vez fue el turno de Hinata de reír.

-A Sakura le gusta Sasuke desde secundario. Y Sasuke… a veces es un poco tsundere, pero estoy más que segura de que le gusta Sakura.

La sonrisa de Naruto se volvió traviesa de nuevo, parecía divertido con la situación de aquel par. Se frotó las manos como si estuviera tramando alguna clase de plan.

-Será cuestión de enterarse de qué han hablado –dijo.

-¿T-tú crees?

-Claro –Naruto la miró como si aquello fuera evidente-, así podremos completar nuestro trabajo como buenas celestinas.

-Claro –Hinata sonrió, aunque nerviosa.

Tal vez no fuera buena idea que Naruto hablara con Sasuke sobre lo que habían visto. Al menos, hasta que se hubiera cerciorado de si era o no un Reaper.

Inspiró profundamente. Era ahora o nunca, se dijo, soltando el aire de golpe, dispuesta a sacar de una vez por todas el tema del Reloj Vital del chico.

-Hinata –la voz de Hiashi sonó a pocos pasos de ellos.

El padre de Hinata los observaba desde su coche. Hinata le saludó y se volvió rápidamente hacia Naruto. Maldijo en su interior, había sido tan lenta, tan cobarde…

-B-bueno, nos vemos el lunes –dijo rápidamente.

Naruto asintió.

-Que vaya bien el domingo –y añadió, en voz baja, como si estuviera tratando un asunto secreto del Estado-. Y buena suerte con tu novela.

-Gracias, igualmente.

Hinata observó a Naruto unos instantes. Su cabello rubio brillaba como una llama salvaje por la luz anaranjada del atardecer reflejada en él. Sus ojos, azules como el cielo infinito, la observaban con amabilidad, transmitiéndole aquella calma a la que no acababa de acostumbrarse todavía, aunque no podía negar que se sentía cómoda al mirarlos.

Era extraño, casi mágico.

-¡Hinata! –volvió a llamar su padre, y ella dio un respingo al darse cuenta que se había quedado embobada mirando a Naruto.

-Ve, antes de que el castigo se alargue más y tengamos que secuestrarte para poder salir todos juntos –sonrió el chico.

Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa inconscientemente y asintió.

-Nos vemos –se despidió, y corrió hacia el coche de su padre.

-¿Qué tal ha ido la tarde? –preguntó Hiashi al arrancar.

-Bien –Hinata todavía sonreía.

Hiashi la miró de reojo un momento.

-¿Con quién estabas? –preguntó al cabo.

A Hinata le temblaron las manos y sintió de nuevo aquella especie de descarga eléctrica en la que Naruto había agarrado antes.

-Un compañero de clase. Le he encontrado estudiando.

-Parece que no eres la única aplicada en tu clase –comentó Hiashi.

Hinata asintió, pero ya no dijo nada más. Se quedó pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde que, pese al asunto del Reloj Vital y la escena que había montado Hanabi, no había sido tan mala.

 _Pero tengo que hablar con Naruto tarde o temprano_ , se recordó, _esto no puede seguir así para siempre._


	15. Chapter 15

**REAPER**

 **Capítulo 15: Sakura y Sasuke**

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Sakura miraba a Sasuke, boquiabierta. Después de todo lo que había pasado, lo último que esperaba era recibir a Sasuke en su casa un sábado por la tarde. Aunque, razonó, no era tan raro que la fuera a visitar, eso es lo que hacen los amigos.

-Vengo a sacarte a dar una vuelta –Sasuke sonrió de lado. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y observaba a Sakura con gesto de "tipo guay". No, Sakura no era capaz de describirlo de otra forma.

Sin embargo, su vida ya no era como antes. Se mordió el labio, incapaz de decidirse. Por supuesto que quería salir con Sasuke. Además, por lo que veía, serían sólo ellos dos. Pero estaba el asunto del vampirismo y el día era especialmente soleado; no tenía la cabeza para caminar bajo semejante chorro de luz tanto rato.

-¿P-por qué? –fue lo único que alcanzó a decir. Y se sintió algo idiota: estaba claro que Sasuke estaba preocupado por ella.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Es sábado y no hay nada más por hacer.

-¿Qué hay de tu entrenamiento para el campeonato de deletreo? –Sakura se había puesto al día con aquel tema y estaba poco inspirada para las escusas aquella tarde.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

-Será durante las vacaciones de verano –dijo-. Quedan dos meses bien buenos. Y no pasa nada por salir una tarde, ¿no?

Sakura sonrió de lado algo incómoda, desvió la vista un instante y volvió a mirar a Sasuke, que la observaba expectante. _Di que sí_ , rogaba en su interior el chico.

-No sé –murmuró ella-, no me apetece mucho salir…

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para sacarte de tu casa esta semana? –suspiró Sasuke. No estaba seguro de poder soportar que la pelirrosa se negara a salir de su casa dos veces en una misma semana. Había algo que no le estaban contando y, pese a que su lado más racional le aconsejaba que dejara estar el tema y se fuera a casa a practicar para la competición, su otro lado más pasional e impulsivo lo instaba a no moverse allí hasta que Sakura aceptara salir de una maldita vez de casa sin que Hinata estuviera rondando a su alrededor en todo momento.

Sí, efectivamente: Sasuke Uchiha iba a dejar de lado por una vez en la vida sus principios e iba a inmiscuirse en un tema del que muy posiblemente no quería saber nada. Porque si Hinata Hyuuga estaba metida en algún asunto secreto, no podía ser nada bueno ni mucho menos normal.

Sakura suspiró y supo que se había rendido mucho antes de inventar siquiera la excusa de la competición. Y es que no siempre podía pasar una tarde a solas con Sasuke.

 _Quiero ser normal_ , se dijo, como si estuviera gritando a su lado vampírico mentalmente, _y voy a serlo. Voy a tener una tarde normal._

-Voy a arreglarme –dijo tras un largo silencio.

Sasuke sonrió aliviado. No habría sabido qué hacer si Sakura se hubiera negado en rotundo a salir de su casa otra vez.

Sakura corrió a vestirse con algo más apropiado para aquel día tan soleado, empezando por una buena capa de crema solar, por si acaso. El sol todavía no había comenzado a hacer estragos en su piel de no-muerta, pero no podía calcular cuándo lo haría, así que tomaría cualquier precaución que s ele pasara por la cabeza.

Reapareció al cabo de unos minutos en el salón, donde había dejado a Sasuke esperando. Llevaba una blusa de manga larga verde pálido que resaltaba el tono jade de sus ojos, unos pantalones largos blancos y botines del mismo color. En el bolso llevaba unos guantes y un paraguas plegable, por si acaso.

-¿Nos vamos? –preguntó al tiempo que se colocaba las gafas de sol.

Sasuke la miró de arriba abajo. Estaba preciosa, como con cada conjunto que elegía. _Pero…_

-¿No tendrás calor?

-En primavera nunca se sabe –replicó ella rápidamente-. Ahora hace calor y a los cinco minutos se nubla y hace un frío de mil demonios.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco. _¿Quién me mandaría a mí comentar la ropa de una chica?_

-Luego no te quejes.

Sakura le sacó la lengua por toda respuesta y ambos partieron.

-A todo esto, ¿dónde vamos? –preguntó Sakura al poco rato.

-Por la hora que es… ¿quieres ir a merendar?

Sasuke la miró de reojo, esperando su reacción. Le ponía histérico verla comer tan poco o nada desde que había vuelto después de encerrarse en su habitación debido a esa dieta milagrosa que había descubierto. Una de las opciones era que, tal vez, no se trataba de nada sobrenatural, sino de alguna clase de trastorno alimentario –y eso explicaría la presencia de Hinata en aquel asunto; después de todo, ella también era una chica.

Se sentía horrible al pensar que prefería algo así antes que algo sobrenatural, pero realmente le aterraba la idea de que Sakura pudiera haberse visto envuelta de algún modo en aquel turbio mundo.

Sakura, por su parte, vaciló. ¿Tan poco iba a durar su tarde normal? ¿Así se jorobaba su cita –podía llamar a aquello cita, ¿no?- con Sasuke? Inspiró, tratando de calmar el ataque de ansiedad que estaba a punto de darle, y esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Tengo una idea mejor. ¡Vamos de tiendas!

-¿En serio quieres arrastrarme a ese infierno? –resopló Sasuke. No pasó por alto la reacción de la chica.

Sakura infló los mofletes y se cruzó de lado.

-Es que me apetece mucho.

Sasuke rodó los ojos. Ya le había hecho aquello alguna otra vez y sabía que sería absurdo negarse ahora que estaban ya en la calle. Tampoco quería que diera media vuelta y volviera a su casa.

No le quedó otra opción más que aceptar la petición de la chica.

Durante varias horas, fueron de una tienda a la otra, observando, probándose, descartando y hasta comprando ropa, zapatos y complementos de toda clase. Hasta una escasa semana atrás, Sakura era una chica completamente normal, guapa y con estilo, que gustaba de pasar tardes hiendo de compras con Ino, otra loca de las compras.

Sasuke la seguía aquí y allá casi como un robot automatizado. En algún momento había perdido la cuenta de tiendas en las que habían entrado.

En una de esas aparatosas tiendas de complementos, el Uchiha se quedó mirando fijamente un juego de pendientes. No eran especialmente grandes, simulaban ser cristales _swarovski_ incoloros, aunque la luz al chocar contra ellos hacía que se vieran reflejados un centenar de colores en su interior. Al ser de imitación, el precio era razonablemente barato y, a la que se dio cuenta, ya estaba trazando un plan mentalmente para comprarlos sin que Sakura se diera cuenta.

-¡No me lo creo! –exclamó Sakura al verlo recoger la bolsa con la caja de los pendientes en su interior- ¿Has encontrado algo que te gusta? ¿Aquí?

Sasuke se tensó un momento, después se volvió hacia Sakura, calculando cada movimiento cuidadosamente para no delatarse.

-Nada en especial –mintió, sacando de la bolsa una cadena con dos placas rectangulares colgando de ella.

La chica observó el colgante sorprendida.

-¿Te gustan estas cosas militares?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, como si no tuviera importancia.

-Un poco. Y ya que estamos aquí…

-Y los pendientes que ha comprado son preciosos –añadió la dependienta con una amable sonrisa.

Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada, gritándole que se metiera en sus asuntos mentalmente.

Sakura le observó confundida y bajó la vista hasta la bolsa que el chico sostenía con fuerza.

-¿Pendientes? –repitió, sin comprender.

Sasuke resopló, dedicó una última mirada de enfado a la dependienta y tiró de la mano de Sakura para salir de allí. La mujer simplemente rio divertida al contemplar el sonrojo que se había apoderado del rostro del muchacho.

Recorrieron media calle hasta que Sakura frenó y obligó a Sasuke a detenerse. Le sorprendió la fuerza que la chica aplicó, aunque aquel detalle pasó a segundo plano cuando fue consciente de que había agarrado su mano como si tal cosa.

La soltó de golpe y se dio la vuelta, maldiciendo el estar poniéndose de nuevo rojo como un tomate y compadeciéndose de Hinata, que parecía vivir para sonrojarse por todo. No era agradable sentir vergüenza, algo le removía el estómago, las manos le temblaban y el corazón se le había acelerado, aunque probablemente el sprint que acababan de hacer tuviera también algo que ver.

Oyó a Sakura resoplar a su espalda.

-¿Vas a decirme qué está pasando?

-No es nada –gruñó automáticamente. Y al instante se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello.

-¿Nada? –protestó Sakura- ¡¿Nada?! ¡Uno no se marcha corriendo de una tienda "por nada"!

Rodeó a Sasuke para encararse con él. El chico suspiró. Se había ganado a pulso aquella reacción: era absurdo negar lo evidente ante Sakura Haruno, especialmente cuando ella estaba implicada.

Sasuke enfundó las manos en los bolsillos, desviando la vista.

-Sigo esperando –informó la pelirrosa, cruzada de brazos.

Sasuke inspiró con fuerza y se rascó al cabeza. _Vamos, tampoco es tan complicado_ , se recriminó a sí mismo.

Pero Sakura había perdido la paciencia y agarrado el brazo de Sasuke que sujetaba la bolsa de la tienda. El chico intentó hacer fuerza inconscientemente, avergonzado de la situación que podría crearse si Sakura descubría los pendientes y preguntándose por qué diantres los había comprado en primer lugar.

Y, para su sorpresa de nuevo, forcejear con Sakura fue todavía más inútil que negarle lo evidente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le había sacado la mano del bolsillo y se había apoderado de la bolsa.

-N-no es lo que crees –balbució el chico al tiempo que ella sacaba una pequeña y fina lámina de cartón a la que iban sujetos los pendientes.

Sakura los observó anonadada, sus ojos jade se iluminaron tras los oscuros cristales de sus gafas de sol y alzó la vista para mirar a Sasuke.

-¿Y esto? –murmuró, y no pudo ocultarse a sí misma que deseaba que fueran para ella.

Sasuke desvió la mirada de nuevo, nervioso, miró a varios lados y finalmente soltó un profundo suspiro. Miró a Sakura con seriedad.

-Quédatelos.

Sakura comenzó a dar saltitos de emoción en su interior. Sin darse cuenta, su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-¿Por qué?

-S-si no los quieres, ya se los daré a mi madre –replicó Sasuke bruscamente. Se sintió idiota por decir algo así, aunque no pudo recriminarse mucho más porque la sonrisa de Sakura captó toda su atención.

Era amplia y sincera, inocente y pura. Era una sonrisa de verdad, como si la Sakura de antes hubiera regresado.

 _La Sakura de antes…_ recordó Sasuke de pronto. Claro, habían salido para hablar sobre el problema de Sakura. ¿Por qué estaban hiendo de tiendas? Maldita sea, Sakura siempre conseguía arrastrarlo allá donde ella quisiera…

-Gracias –murmuró la chica.

Sasuke regresó a la realidad al tiempo que Sakura se quitaba los pendientes que llevaba para probarse los que acababa de regalarle.

-Voy a por algo de beber –dijo de pronto-, ahora vuelvo.

-Aquí te espero –asintió Sakura, sin dejar de sonreír.

Sasuke le había regalado algo. No era su cumpleaños, ni Navidad, ni se había programado ningún "amigo invisible" en el instituto. Era un regalo de verdad, no uno por compromiso. No eran la joya más exquisita del mundo, pero ¿acaso importaba eso? Estaba a punto de estallar de felicidad. Sí, podía ser una chica normal y tener un día normal.

Por su parte, el Uchiha se acercó a una máquina expendedora y meditó lo sucedido aquella tarde. Habían pasado horas hiendo de una tienda a otra. Le había comprado unos pendientes a Sakura y, aunque no acababa de comprender el motivo, se sentía bien después de verla sonreír de aquella manera. Sin embargo, ahora debía regresar a la idea inicial y hablar seriamente con ella, hacerle entender que podía confiar en él, sin importar lo que le estuviera pasando.

Sacó dos latas de refresco y una bolsa de patatas fritas. Tomó aire varias veces y lo soltó todo de golpe, calmándose y buscando la mejor forma de abordar el tema. Lo había pensado varias veces de camino a casa de los Haruno, pero seguía igual que al principio: no se podía sacar aquel tema de forma agradable.

Abrió una de las latas y dio un largo sorbo. Volvió a inspirar y regresó con la chica, que buscaba una buena posición para poder verse reflejada en la pantalla de su teléfono con los pendientes nuevos. La luz anaranjada del atardecer arrancaba en ellos destellos como dos diminutas llamas.

Al llegar a su lado, le tendió una de las latas de refrescos y la bolsa de patatas.

-No, gracias –dijo ella.

Y aquello fue el detonante.

-Sakura, llevamos horas aquí ni siquiera has bebido agua. Te vas a deshidratar o a desmayar de hambre si no bebes o comes algo.

Sakura frunció el ceño y todo su buen humor desapareció de golpe.

-Ahora no me apetece nada.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

-No me puedo creer que con lo que hemos andado no puedas tener ni una pizca de sed. ¡Si hasta yo tengo hambre, y no suelo merendar!

Sasuke se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso y sólo era consciente de ello a medias. Sakura resopló exasperada.

-Pues estoy perfectamente –insistió-, puedes comerte toda la bolsa de patatas.

-¡Esto no es por la bolsa de patatas! –exclamó Sasuke, elevando la voz de golpe.

-Pues nadie lo diría –repuso Sakura con sarcasmo-. Y no hace falta gritar.

Sasuke chistó.

-No entiendo por qué es tan importante tu nueva dieta –dijo al fin, sintiendo con cada palabra que salía de su boca que estaba cometiendo un grave error-. No comes nada o casi nada en el instituto y dudo mucho que en tu casa sea diferente. Te vas a poner enferma, Sakura.

La pelirrosa hizo una mueca y miró a lado y lado. Algunas personas en la terraza de una cafetería cercana los observaban, así como otras que caminaban por la misma acera en la que estaban parados discutiendo.

-No quiero hablar de eso en un lugar como este –repuso entre dientes, cada vez más enfadada.

 _¿No puedo ni tener un sábado normal?_ rugió en sus pensamientos a la vez que trataba de serenarse. Estaba al borde de la historia y eso era lo último que quería. Todo terminaría de desmoronarse si cedía al ataque de nervios, estaba convencida de ello. _He tenido unos días más o menos tranquilos, joder. ¿No puedo tener una cita con Sasuke sin que se vaya todo al traste?_

Sasuke se mordió la lengua para no decir nada más. Miró a su alrededor y comprendió que no estaban precisamente en el lugar más íntimo y tranquilo para hablar de los problemas de Sakura. La había cagado a base de bien.

Pero aún podía arreglarlo, o eso se obligó a pensar.

Agarró la mano de Sakura de nuevo y tiró de ella. Y corrió. Corrió dejando por un momento la mente en blanco porque, de lo contrario, tan sólo hallaría en ella gritos y maldiciones. Corrió casi desesperadamente. Corrió sin saber exactamente a dónde dirigirse. Sentía la mano de Sakura en su propia mano y por nada del mundo la habría soltado.

En algún momento, llegaron a un parque del que se estaban hiendo ya los últimos niños con sus madres o abuelos. Sasuke se acercó jadeando a uno de los bancos y se sentó, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por el aliento sin vomitar el refresco que acababa de beber.

Sakura se sentó a su lado y contempló el infinito con la mirada perdida. Y, ahora, ¿qué? ¿Se lo contaba todo a Sasuke? Demasiado bien sabía cuánto odiaba el Uchiha las cosas sobrenaturales –en año nuevo iba al tiempo por costumbre, no porque creyera en ninguna de las supersticiones que rodeaban ese día y los templos que se visitaban. ¿De veras reaccionaría bien a su nueva condición? ¿O reaccionaría increíblemente mal? ¿Reaccionaría siquiera?

Se había planteado varias veces contárselo en el instituto y se había visto incapaz de iniciar la conversación. ¿Estaba lista para ver una mirada de terror o asco –o ambas cosas- en el rostro del chico que le gustaba?

Aquello no era un malentendido causado por un tonto rumor en la escuela. No era algo que se pudiera arreglar hablando con tranquilidad largo rato. Era una conversación con un solo transmisor y un mensaje típicamente absurdo y sin sentido hacia un receptor que aborrecía aquella clase de asuntos.

 _Pero sabe lo de Hina_ , recordó de pronto, apareciendo la imagen de su amiga como un rayo de esperanza en su mente. Si había sido capaz de aceptar más o menos que Hina tenía sus "negocios" con temas sobrenaturales… tampoco le sería tan difícil comprender que ella era… era…

No, era imposible.

Sintió entonces la suave presión de la mano de Sasuke en la suya y recordó que no se habían soltado todavía. De haber podido, se habría sonrojado. Pero aquello la había abandonado al inicio de todo de la conversión. Era de lo primero que desaparecía, al parecer, cuando te convertías en vampiro: el inocente sonrojo.

Parpadeó y se fijó en que Sasuke la miraba con fijeza, sus ojos oscuros estaban serios y reflejaban que el muchacho estaba cavilando algo.

Él fue el primero en hablar.

-Sakura, sé que ha pasado algo –tragó saliva, buscando las palabras-. Estoy preocupado por ti y quiero ayudarte. Pero no sé cómo hacerlo hasta que no me cuentes qué te está pasando.

A Sakura se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y otro en la garganta. Sasuke habla con lentitud y era evidente que le estaba costando horrores abordar el tema. Pero al menos había sido capaz de dar el primer paso, nada que ver con ella.

Inspiró profundamente, cerró un instante los ojos y luego volvió a abrirlos, buscando los jades de Sakura tras los cristales de sus gafas.

-Confía en mí, por favor –pidió.

Una brecha resquebrajó el corazón de la chica, como si una suave pluma acabara de arrearle una bofetada digna de un boxeador. Se sintió la persona más miserable del mundo por ocultarle la verdad a Sasuke, por discutir cuando él sólo se preocupaba por ella. Pero no era fácil admitir abiertamente que un día te convertiste en un monstruo porque a otro monstruo le pareció interesante.

Se sorbió la nariz, más que por la mucosidad –que no tenía-, por las lágrimas que pudieran amenazar con acumularse en sus ojos. Ni siquiera eso podía permitirse en presencia de Sasuke, sería una visión terrorífica: una persona llorando sangre.

-Yo… -masculló, sin poder apartar la vista de aquellos ojos oscuros llenos de preocupación e impotencia- Es que… N-no es… no es la comida… no es lo que tú crees… B-bueno…

Sasuke le sonrió con dulzura.

-Tranquila –murmuró, acercándose un poco más a ella casi sin darse cuenta.

Sakura se mordió el labio y luego el interior de las mejillas, frustrada consigo misma y con la tierna sonrisa que Sasuke le estaba mostrando en aquel instante. ¿Por qué aquello no podía ser una escena más en la vida de una adolescente normal? ¿Por qué no era un torpe y tímido intento de declaración de amor?

Nunca había sido capaz de decirle a Sasuke lo que sentía, en realidad. Tan sólo había conseguido convertirse en su amiga. Y había estado relativamente conforme con aquella situación durante años.

Inspiró y apartó la vista de él, dolida. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando ahora? No había cabida de sus tontos sentimientos de adolescente en aquel instante. Ya no. La situación era seria, grave. Tal vez llegara el día que no pudiera volver a salir a la calle mientras el sol estuviera en lo alto. Que Hina hubiera prometido ayudarla no significaba que fuera a encontrar una solución a aquella maldición.

Tragó saliva inconscientemente y suspiró.

-No puedo –masculló con la voz rota. Se obligó a mirar a Sasuke a los ojos, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, aunque llevara aquellas malditas gafas de sol-. Sasuke, no puedo hacerte esto.

Soltó su mano y se la quedó mirando con nostalgia. Todavía podía sentir la calidez de la mano del muchacho en ella.

-Sakura, por favor, puedo ayudarte –rogó Sasuke, desesperado.

 _No, no puedes_ , repuso ella en sus pensamientos. _Sasuke, esto se te queda grande. Igual que a mí. Igual que a todos._

-Sasuke… por favor… no vuelvas a preguntarme más por esto…

Su ruego no superó el susurro. Aun así, fue tan doloroso como una puñalada. Sasuke bajó la vista. Chistó pero controló su frustración. Sakura no se la merecía.

-Está bien –cedió con lentitud, volviendo a mirarla-. Pero, sin cambias de idea, me tienes para lo que sea. Estaré siempre aquí, hasta que quieras contármelo.

Mantuvo la mirada unos segundos más, antes de apartarlos del dolor que reflejaban los ojos de Sakura. Se sentía dolido, un inútil absoluto. ¿Tan poco digno de confianza era, que Sakura era incapaz de contarle algo tan importante? Entrecerró los ojos y clavó la vista en los columpios que tenía delante. Y lo comprendió, o más bien lo aceptó; no era un trastorno alimenticio, realmente era algo sobrenatural.

Tenía que serlo. Sakura sabía que él aborrecía aquellos temas. El muy idiota se había pasado la vida quejándose cada vez que hablaban sobre historias de fantasmas, casas encantadas o películas de terror basadas en hechos reales. Y ahora tenía justo lo que se merecía: una de sus mejores amigas tenía problemas relacionados con lo sobrenatural y, obviamente, él era la última persona a la que iba acudir. Porque ya había dejado bien claro que no le interesaban esas cosas, que las odiaba y el mundo estaría mucho mejor sin todos esos cuentos estúpidos de brujas y hadas.

No podía culpar a Sakura. Él solito se lo había ganado a pulso.

-Sasuke –murmuró Sakura de pronto, su voz sonaba lejana y apagada.

Se planteó de nuevo decirle lo que sentía por él. Al menos podría quitarse de encima algo que llevaba mucho tiempo guardando en su interior. Al menos, Sasuke no se sentiría un idiota absoluto porque ella no quería contarle nada. Y es que podía leer en cada uno de sus gestos que estaba destrozado por la decisión que había tomado ella de no contarle nada.

 _Y ¿de qué servirá?_ , se preguntó con amargura, _eres una vampira, estás maldita. Nadie te asegura que vuelvas a ser humana algún día. Y aunque Sasuke correspondiera lo que siento… No se merece algo así…_

El moreno la miró al ver que había enmudecido. Y justo cuando pensaba que ya no diría nada más, que tal vez sólo había imaginado que decía su nombre, volvió a hablar.

-Gracias –masculló, casi sin voz, con un millar de sentimientos entremezclados en aquella simple palabra.

Sasuke suspiró y se levantó.

-¿Nos vamos? –propuso, demasiado cansado como para esbozar una última sonrisa de ánimo eficiente.

Sakura se levantó pesadamente y asintió, obligándose a caminar, a no echarse a llorar por enésima vez aquella semana, a no mandarlo todo al traste.

Al final, aquel no había sido un sábado normal y corriente.


	16. Chapter 16

**REAPER**

 **Capítulo 16: Comienzan las miradas y los murmullos**

La noche del sábado al domingo y parte de la del domingo al lunes Hinata volvió a citarse con Kiba en mitad del bosque. Pese a que pasaron horas y horas hablando y poniendo en común lo que habían ido descubriendo en sus investigaciones, nada fuera de lo normal ocurrió en estas ocasiones tampoco.

Ambos se sentían entre aliviados e inquietos. La investigación no podría avanzar mucho más si no daban con lo que fuera que obligara a Kiba a transformarse fuera de la noche habitual.

Hinata se encontró a Naruto en la estación del tren la mañana del lunes. Traía una cara adormilada que parecía gritar "he estado media noche en vela".

-Buenos días –saludó la chica, algo nerviosa al percatarse de que ni Sasuke ni sakura habían llegado todavía.

Naruto la saludó arrastrando las palabras hasta finalizar con un largo bostezo.

-¿Has pasado mala noche? –preguntó Hinata, algo preocupada.

-Sí –suspiró Naruto con cansancio-, me quedé atascado en una _dungeon_ del _Tera_ porque la _gunner_ que tenía en la _party_ no sabía llevar su personaje…

Hinata observó a Naruto completamente confundida, no había entendido una palabra de lo que el rubio había explicado. Él tardó un poco en darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir en voz alta y de pronto abrió los ojos como si hubiera salido del sueño en el que todavía estaba. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron enormemente y comenzó a balbucear avergonzado.

-Q-quiero decir… Me quedé hasta tarde jugando a un videojuego y… bueno, ya sabes –estaba comenzando a sudar y se rascaba la nuca desviando la mirada-, a veces la cosa se pone difícil y… bueno… eso…

Bajó la vista a sus pies, su cara estaba tan roja que parecía que fuera a salirle vapor por las orejas en cualquier momento. Hinata sonrió enternecida ante aquella imagen.

Cuando Naruto espió la expresión de la chica en reacción a su metedura de pata casi se queda sin aliento.

-¡N-no te rías! –pidió, muerto de vergüenza.

Hinata alzó las manos y negó rápidamente.

-No me río –prometió-. Es s-sólo que me has sorprendido –comenzó a jugar con sus dedos sin darse cuenta-, no esperaba que jugaras a videojuegos.

Naruto volvió a bajar la cabeza, todavía avergonzado. Justo entonces el tren sonó avisando que entraba en la estación. Ambos subieron, Hinata mirando a lado y lado en busca de Sakura y Sasuke. Lo último que sabía de ellos era lo que había visto y apenas escuchado el sábado por la tarde en el parque.

¿Qué había pasado para que se creara aquel ambiente? ¿Qué había ocurrido después de eso? Había estado a punto de llamarlos en varias ocasiones, pero eso habría significado admitir que los había espiado y ya estaba suficientemente avergonzada consigo misma como para admitirlo ante ellos.

-Ahora piensas que soy un frikazo… -aquel murmullo hizo regresar a Hinata a la realidad.

Miró a Naruto, que seguía cabizbajo.

-¡N-no es eso! –se apresuró a decir, nerviosa. Por nada del mundo quería que Naruto pensara que se estaba burlando de él.

Naruto volvió a mirarla.

-Es sólo que yo no juego mucho y no he entendido la mitad de lo que has dicho –admitió ella, desviando la vista y jugando con sus dedos de nuevo sin darse cuenta.

Algo en el rostro de Hinata, tal vez el sonrojo, su expresión general, la tierna forma en la que sus delgadas cejas se curvaban avergonzadas, hizo sonreír a Naruto. Hinata era una buena chica, se recordó, nunca diría cosas como aquellas, seguramente i siquiera las pensaría.

-Claro, perdona –asintió-. Normalmente la gente piensa raro de mí cuando hablo sobre videojuegos.

-¿Por qué?

-Por el argot, supongo –Naruto se encogió de hombros como si aquello no tuviera remedio.

Hinata asintió y observó embobada a Naruto. Parecía todavía incómodo por aquella conversación y, antes de darse cuenta, ya había abierto la boca y las palabras brotaron como una catarata.

-¿Jugamos un día?

Naruto la miró con incredulidad y al momento Hinata sintió sus mejillas arder. Tal vez no había sonado tan bien como esperaba. Aunque, en realidad… ¿cuándo había pensado en proponer aquello?

Intentó explicarse, aunque esta vez fue su turno de balbucear palabras sin sentido. Naruto sonrió divertido.

-Claro, ¿qué prefieres?

Hinata tragó con dificultad. ¿Estaba respondiendo con sinceridad o se estaba burlando de ella y los posibles dobles sentidos implícitos en su ingenua pregunta?

-Eh…

-Rol, peleas, carreras de coches, aventura gráfica… -comenzó a enumerar Naruto.

-¿Cuál es mejor?

Se hizo el silencio. Naruto la miró fijamente a los ojos y Hinata sintió que la atravesaba con la mirada y buscaba en su interior. Aquello no ayudó a su sonrojo, aunque sintió momentáneamente la calma que siempre le transmitía el azul de sus ojos.

Casi da un salto cuando él colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-Hinata –comenzó con seriedad. La chica tragó con dificultad de nuevo, temiéndose haber formulado la peor pregunta-, vamos a tener una sesión muuuuy larga. Hasta que lo descubras por ti misma –añadió al final, sonriendo de nuevo con amplitud.

Hinata también sonrió levemente, contagiada por el gesto del muchacho.

-D-de acuerdo –repuso con un hilo de voz y avergonzada por la cercanía entre ella y Naruto.

Naruto asintió conforme y la soltó. Cuando bajaron del tren, a Hinata le pareció que iba murmurando una lista de posibles juegos para su sesión. Ella se limitó a caminar y observarlo, aunque aquello le costó casi topar con un poste de la luz y dos estudiantes, y que su corazón diera volteretas de emoción.

Aunque aquello último no pensaba admitirlo. No podía. No debía.

Los murmullos comenzaron más o menos cuando cruzaron la entrada del instituto. Hinata, que solía sentirse inquieta cuando la observaban, enseguida se percató del centenar de ojos que se habían clavado en ella. Habría deseado desaparecer allí mismo; al menos hasta llegar a las taquillas. Pero allí comprobó, para su desgracia, que era todavía peor.

Sacó sus zapatos blancos y guardó los de la calle. Le temblaban tanto las manos que tardó lo que le pareció una eternidad en abrochárselos correctamente.

Oía murmullos a su alrededor y en algún momento dejó de estar segura de si la gente la señalaba y murmuraba algo o si simplemente tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y aquello le estaba pasando factura.

 _Paranoia transitoria, genial_ , pensó irónicamente, tratando de calmarse. Sus manos temblaron cuando y se quedó clavada unos instantes donde estaba cuando, al cruzarse con unas chicas, escuchó su nombre junto al de Kiba Inuzuka.

De algún modo, aquello la tranquilizó un poco. Seguía nerviosa, pero el nudo entre el pecho y los omóplatos se había aflojado un poco. Ahora podía respirar con normalidad. Casi sonrió de lado al comprender lo que ocurría.

Con todo lo ocurrido durante el fin de semana, había olvidado a la persona que la había descubierto hablando con Kiba en la azotea del instituto el viernes por la tarde. Seguramente había escuchado la parte de la cita nocturna y la imaginación había tejido el resto de la historia.

Así que ahora era la novia de Inuzuka… o su amante… o su… En fin, daba igual cuántos nombres o apelativos utilizaran. Tenía otras cosas más importantes en las que centrarse. Y, como su difunta madre solía decir, a palabras necias, oídos sordos.

-¿De qué va todo eso?

De acuerdo, tal vez no pudiera aparcar completamente el asunto.

Hinata recordó de pronto que Naruto caminaba a su lado. De hecho, la había esperado pacientemente durante su odisea con los zapatos en las taquillas. Había ido parloteando sobre alguna banalidad de esas que se hablan por la mañana, cuando todo el mundo tiene demasiado sueño como para entablar una conversación decente, hasta percatarse del silencio y la tensión de Hinata, seguido de la reacción de la gente al verla.

Contuvo un momento la respiración para calmar sus latidos, que se habían disparado de golpe sin ningún motivo aparente. Tal vez era el estrés. O la tensión en sí.

¿Era demasiado tarde para saltar por la ventana y huir de allí?

-No estoy segura –respondió al cabo, con una leve sonrisa de lado que delataba parte de su histeria interna pese a intentar aparentar completa serenidad.

Naruto alzó las cejas y se acercó un poco más a ella, simulando una posición detectivesca con los brazos y entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

-Entonces, ¿qué me dices de eso que está diciendo todo el mundo sobre Inuzuka y tú? –insistió, bajando la voz con intención de evitar a los alumnos cotillas que pudieran haber en el pasillo- ¿No te molesta?

Hinata jugueteó con sus dedos sin darse cuenta y desvió la vista unos segundos. Inspiró profundamente y se sintió una tonta de pronto por cómo se estaba comportando. No tenía nada que ocultar. En parte. Tenía la excusa, Naruto ya sabía de esa historia de las clases de repaso. ¿A qué venía tanta pantomima?

Alzó la mirada y buscó la calma que le transmitían siempre los ojos azules del chico. Sonrió casi sin darse cuenta, más segura de sí misma, más relajada.

-Sólo somos amigos, ya lo sabes –aseguró. Había recuperado la serenidad también en la voz.

Naruto alzó una ceja y, con una seriedad que puso los pelos de punta a Hinata, preguntó:

-¿Seguro?

Adiós de nuevo la calma.

Asintió rápidamente, como si el hecho de que Naruto creyera que Kiba y ella estaban juntos fuera lo peor que pudiera ocurrirle aquel día. Se sonrojó al pensar algo así.

Sin embargo, Naruto rio divertido con aquella reacción y Hinata comprendió que tan sólo estaba bromeando. Claro, no había motivo para que se preocupara de aquellas cosas, se recordó Hinata.

-Quizás debería contratarte yo también si de veras eres tan buena profe –comentó el rubio al tiempo que cruzaba la puerta de su clase.

El rubor cubrió el rostro de Hinata tan deprisa que parecía que acabara de correr una maratón en pleno mes de julio. Dio gracias porque Naruto no se volvió a ver su reacción, eso sólo habría empeorado las cosas.

Trató de balbucear alguna respuesta, pero no articuló nada coherente.

Chocó contra la espalda de Naruto de golpe y lo observó confundida. Se había detenido de golpe y miraba a un pupitre con los ojos muy abiertos.

Hinata se asomó por su lado.

-¿Qué pasa? –murmuró.

Entonces la vio. Sentada con las piernas cruzadas y aire distraído, leyendo tranquilamente una revista de moda. Su cabello corto rosa peinado perfectamente y una cinta roja anudada a modo de diadema, el uniforme impecable. Puede que Sakura se estuviera convirtiendo en una vampira, pero estaba claro que, en el fondo, seguía siendo la misma Sakura de siempre.

La pregunta era: ¿qué hacía allí sola?

Hinata buscó instintivamente a Sasuke por el aula, pero no halló ni rastro del Uchiha. ¿Por qué había venido Sakura más temprano que de costumbre y sola?

-Buenos días, Sakura –dijo al acercarse a su mesa, algo descolocada por la situación.

La pelirrosa la miró un instante antes de regresar a su revista.

-Buenos días, Hina.

Silencio.

Hinata la observó y tragó saliva, temiendo por la respuesta que le daría al preguntar:

-¿Cómo es que has venido sola?

-Por nada en especial.

Estaba claro que mentía. No apartaba la vista de la revista y aquello había sonado demasiado despreocupado. Además, Sakura no hizo ningún esfuerzo por continuar la conversación o prestar tención siquiera a la presencia de Hinata.

Algo estaba pasando y Hinata estaba segura que tenía que ver con Sasuke.

El Uchiha llegó bastante tarde aquella mañana. Entró en el aula en silencio y con expresión pensativa, como si estuviera descomponiendo un rompecabezas extremadamente complicado tratando de dar con una pista o solución al mismo. Probablemente era exactamente eso lo que ocurría en sus pensamientos.

Hinata lo saludó y él le respondió escuetamente. Naruto, en cambio, le saludó alzando la voz y se sentó a su lado, pese a que quedaban escasos minutos para que llegara el profesor.

-¿Problemas en el Paraíso? –preguntó, sin rodeos y sin bajar ni un ápice el volumen de su voz.

Hinata no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia Sakura, aunque no supo ver ninguna reacción en ella. La pelirrosa había sido suficientemente rápida como para controlar su impulso de romper la revista y seguidamente la cabeza de Naruto.

Sasuke gruñó.

-Cállate –repuso con hosquedad.

Naruto comenzó a hacer un puchero ante la reacción de su amigo.

Hinata se acercó a Sakura.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo? –preguntó con suavidad y cierta vacilación; recordaba la escena que había presenciado a escondidas el sábado por la tarde.

-Ahora no, Hina –fue todo lo que Sakura se limitó a decir. Su voz no denotaba nada. De hecho, era inquietante: no sonba ni alegre ni triste, ni siquiera enfadada. Sakura siempre había sido una explosión de emociones, como un libro abierto. Aquello no auguraba nada bueno y Hinata sintió un leve temblor en las manos de nerviosismo e impotencia ante la situación.

Tanto Hinata como Naruto habían fracasado en su intento de sonsacarles información a Sakura y Sasuke. La chica se sentó en su pupitre sintiéndose derrotada. Sentía que Sakura se iba hundiendo sin remedio en un pozo de desesperación y, para protegerse del misma, se envolvía poco a poco en un manto de apatía e indiferencia.

Tenía que hacer algo antes de perderla por completo. Tenía que hablar con ella para comprobar cómo iba la transformación. Por lo menos, se dijo, no avanzaba especialmente rápido, pues todavía podía asistir a clase y caminar durante el día sin arder.

-Hay que hacer algo –resopló Naruto de pronto.

Hinata dio un respingo al encontrarlo sentado a su lado.

-L-la clase va a empezar pronto –tartamudeó.

Naruto suspiró e ignoró las palabras de la chica

-Tenemos que trazar un plan, Hinata –dijo al tiempo que abría un cuaderno. Apuntó los nombres de Sasuke y Sakura en ellos y los unió con una línea coronada con un interrogante-. No podemos dejar que esto siga así. Tenemos que descubrir qué pasa entre ese par y arreglarlo… de algún modo…

Hinata observó las notas del rubio, pensativa.

La escena en el parque iluminó sus pensamientos por enésima vez. Abrió la boca para comentar aquello, pero una voz la acalló.

-Namikaze, ¿se puede saber por qué no estás en tu sitio?

Hinata se preguntó cuándo había llegado el profesor Kakashi.

Naruto se levantó y se rascó la cabeza. Sonrió para quitarle hierro al asunto y explicó con gran naturalidad:

-Estoy ayudando a Hin… Hyuuga-san con unas cosas que no entendía bien.

El silencio se extendió por el aula y Hinata sintió que las miradas de sus compañeros se clavaban en ellos dos. Al poco se alzó un suave coro de murmullos. No pasó desapercibido para Hinata que eran comentarios poco amables sobre ella.

El profesor enarcó una ceja y observó un momento a los dos alumnos. Finalmente esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Ya repasaréis más tarde –dijo, controlando su expresión pues, ante todo, debía ofrecer un aspecto serio a sus alumnos-. Ahora puedo responder yo mismo cualquier duda. Vuelve a tu sitio.

Naruto asintió, derrotado por la lógica aplastante de Kakashi, y regresó a su asiento. Hinata no dejó de sentir miradas durante toda la clase, incluso mucho después de que el profesor pidiera silencio y comenzara con la lección del día.

Puede que los rumores no le importaran en exceso, pero sentir cientos de miradas (o veinte, pero a ella se le antojaban un montón) clavadas en ella la ponía de los nervios.

.

.

NOTA: Holaaaaa! Lo siento muchíiiiiisimo D: Estoy que no paro con el trabajo y apenas tengo tiempo para escribir u.u

Evidentemente, el fan fic deja de ser semanal (no puedo asegurar un capítulo a la semana y no quiero engañar a nadie prometiendo lo que no puedo dar).

Igualmente, espero que sigáis leyendo el fan fic. Tengo varios capítulos preparados en las notas, irónicamente... Así que esto no es un parón por falta de inspiración, tan sólo una ampliación entre actualización de capítulos.


End file.
